Nothing Much
by egyptian lullaby
Summary: Quinn Bond is outspoken, antisocial, and… in a load of trouble. When someone appears in the artists apartment, she wakes up in a strange place at a bad time. What purpose could she possibly serve? OriginalC. Match not determined... not yaoi, M for lang.
1. Little Ray Of Sunshine

-1DC: I do not own. But I do own Liza (-Lee-za-... just to clear that up.) and Quinn. mine mine mine!

-Thoughts-  
"Speaking"

Nothing Much

By: egyptian lullaby

Summary: Quinn Bond is outspoken, anti-social, and… in a load of trouble. When someone appears in the artists apartment, she wakes up in a strange place at a bad time. What purpose could she possibly serve?

Chapter One: Little Ray Of Sunshine

It was cold.. the first day in September, ridiculous really. A woman about five-seven huddled closer in on herself, she fought to keep her jaw-length brunette hair out of the way of her cigarette while she took a long draw. Exhaling she took in her surroundings through her thin glasses. A pool hall was quiet this early in the morning al-bet, the passed out drunk next to the doors was a little amusing, while the cafe behind the wall she was leaning on was bustling with early morning coffee addicts. It was Saturday in her small Kentucky home, and the clouds hung low. Brown eyes followed random passer-bys with indifference; inhaling the last draw on her cigarette she flicked it out a little too aggressively, causing a few odd side glances from the couple walking past. Glaring at them she pulled her exposed right hand back in her sweater sleeve and continued on her way.

Say hello to Quinn Bond.

Quinn glared around her. Not in the most pleasant of moods. She had just gotten off work at seven am, third shift at the local grocery MartyWal, permanently. Ok, so her people skills were a little off. But that was why she had chosen a third shift job, you know? It just so happened that she didn't get along with the dead-beat foreign pervert co-worker groping her. She finally floored him after the second grope in one week; her death threat the first time obviously fell upon deaf-barely-understanding-English ears. Somehow MartyWal found that solid grounds for pitching confetti while gaily singing 'Bon Voyage!'

She needed another part-time job. She was twenty-one for Gods sake. It shouldn't be that hard! -Great. That barbaric werewolf… I swear to god if I ever see that hairy bastard again, I'll…I'll kill him.- She thought to herself as her foot steps fell harder on the cracked concrete beneath her chucks. She cut a hard right and took a short cut through the park, the wind bit cold through her jeans and she audibly growled, scaring a dog and its master out for their morning jaunt. She lived six blocks away in a nice two bedroom townhouse she'd managed to get a hold of with the successful auction of her latest piece. This nice little town house also happened to be located next to one of the only people she could tolerate in this town. 

Quinn was a full time artist, and was quite well known. But even with a little clout, being an artist was not a constant source of income. With creativity comes creative blocks, and with creative blocks comes conventionally dying bank accounts. She ran a disgruntled hand through her hair and sat on a bench she had been eyeballing as she stormed up the path.  
"What am I gunna do now?" She grumbled under her breath running her hand through her hair again. She brought said hand to her face, examining her knuckles.  
"Heh, two busted knuckles, brilliant old girl. How are you supposed paint now?" She inhaled deeply. The crisp air filled her lungs with a fresh scent that gave her a vague feeling of deja vu. She reveled in it as it made her forget her current predicament.

Her eyes zoned off on the gloomy grey clouds of doom.

That was when she felt it: That shiver that ran from the tips of your hair to your toes.

Quinn slowly let her eyes drop from the sky, but the further they dropped, the darker it got until she was staring right in front of her a little ways into the park. Where the black had settled, there was a small light, not bright by any means, however all the same it was there.

She watched as a little boy peeked as if he were hiding behind a tree, only it was a corner of night. His smoky hazel eyes locked on her in complete surprise. If Quinn had ever seen such light and hope and raw fear as he set of with wave after wave of emotion when glanced behind him, she doubted she would have done anything different. He looked back to her as she stood straight as a stick from the bench. He now had tears in his eyes and reached out, his hands awkward as if he were having trouble moving at all. There was such a plea from his forever hazels it had her in long sprints to get there.

Before she could reach him she watched his hand drop to his sides eyes go blank and long slender fingers slid from the back of his head to the fore. The hand seemed to drip with purposeful grace from his head to his cheek. Quinn watched, stunned that, though the child wasn't showing his emotion any longer, his tears fell freely. The hand swept under his chin and yanked the child back into the dark.

Her senses finally transmitted what was happening to her brain and her automatic reflex reached for the limp hand that was quickly falling out of sight. Her fingers grazed his as he was pulled away, deeper into the dark that looked as if it were to swallow her whole too. She backed away suddenly when she felt the powers shift, cradling the hand that had touched the young boy to her chest. Her heart hammered hard in her chest as she watched the darkness eat itself, sucking in every last unnatural shadow. Disappearing back to whence it came.

Mist. 

Finely drifting through the air, she raised confused eyes up to the clouds as little beads of water collected and hung lightly to her hair.

One more thing people didn't know about her… she could see things most people couldn't, or wouldn't. Most seem happy in their ignorance. Why deprive them of that. Besides. If the general pop saw half of what she had, nine out of ten would go mad. She didn't see often, but when she did… they made her look.

Puzzling over what had just happened… Quinn turned and headed home. Something wasn't right… and she'd be damned if she wasn't the one to figure it out. She now had her Scooby-snacks and was on the case!

An hour later opening the front door to her home, shutting it calmly behind her in a sort of daze. She tossed her keys onto the glass side table next to the stairs and forged her way into the kitchen. Her townhouse wasn't big and fancy, but it was cozy.   
Quinn liked cozy.  
She was also fond hot chocolate and naps.

It helped in it's own little way to chase away the chills she was getting from all sides.

Standing on her tip-toes she dug in an upper-cabinet and claimed her prize. Right as she was about to pull out a MissySwiss hot chocolate packet there was a knock on the door. She sighed in defeat, effectively snapped back to reality; her neighbor never missed a beat. Settling for grabbing a cookie instead as she dropped the box on the counter and walked lazily to the door. Opening it she glared and leaned on the frame with an outstretched arm.

"Liza, it's eight. Eight in the morning. Did yoo haff a nighmmare?" Quinn asked with the tone of 'Auntie Anita' oozing from her face and posture.

She stuffed half of the cookie in her face as she looked her, long black-haired twenty-three year old, neighbor over. She was petite, as shown by how tight her robe was tied. Her hair was a frizzy mess that almost matched her black-cat fuzzy house shoes. The most perfect picture of morning house wife. Liza lit herself a cigarette and ducked in under Quinns arm.

"Some one is cheerful this morning. How did my little ray of sunshine's night go?" Liza sauntered on into the kitchen as though it was her place to do so. Hearing a clang and the fridge open and close, Quinn rolled her eyes while making a face and mouthed: -Sure, let yourself in! Help your self to my food, and then stink up the place with your nasty Ultra-Lights. - As she glared and slowly headed back into the kitchen. Sighing through her nose, she caught Liza pouring the contents of an instant hot-chocolate packet into a second mug next to another empty packet and Quinn's decidedly favorite Snoopy mug. 

Sighing a little more loudly, Quinn sat at her small kitchen table and lit herself another cigarette. She held up her busted hand and looked out the window. "Eh, I quit."

Liza turned the heat up on the stove to warm up the milk she had previously poured into a pot and turned to her friend. Not in the least surprised she lazily looked at the cut and bruised knuckles.  
"Ungh, and that hand was finally healed too. Damnit..." Liza left the kitchen and then reappeared from the half bath that separated the two major rooms. She sat at the table and set to the task of cleaning and bandaging Quinn's hand. "Who, how many gropes, and will they live?" She asked. There was relative silence as Quinn examined Liza's handy work.

"You really should be a nurse." She leaned up and pulled the large ash tray off-center of the table in her favor and ashed her cigarette. Liza glared and propped a foot up on Quinn's leg leaning back onto the ancient chair that looked as if it were made out of white wire clothes hangers.

"Honestly. Is he going to live?" She leaned up a little to grab the ashtray, centering it again between them and ashing. Quinn looked up to Liza from her hand.

"I suppose he will. He groped me, and I slugged him. Then MartyWal slugged my wallet." Quinn shrugged. "I'll get another job. No big."

She took a long draw off her cigarette, feeling absolutely over this morning, as if the new bandaging had bandaged her bruised ego. She just shook it off as Liza removed her leg and got up to tend to the milk and mugs. After a minute, she came back with two steaming cups of hot-chocolate.

"You could get a part-time at the factory my husband works… at… and..." At the glare Liza received she cut herself off with her own mug of chocolaty goodness; averting her eyes innocently. "It was only an Idea." She informed with her nose in the air as she hastily took another sip of the scalding liquid, mouthing the word _hot _as she settled the mug back in her lap. Quinn took in her own fill from her Snoopy mug and snorted.

"As if. It was bad enough at MartyWal for a week. You think I would willingly walk into a building full of hot, sweaty, hairy guys with an obsession for big metal things that go boom? I think not. They'd be worse than Mr.What-is-death-threat-no-speaka-Engrish." She sniffed indignantly and warmed her hands on her mug, adjusting them when the porcelain got too hot. Liza watched Quinn with mild interest.

"It's not all men." She informed. Quinn glared again.

"No buff biker-chicks with penis envy for me. It's just not healthy." She watched as Liza adjusted herself and propped her leg back up in its original position and cleared her throat.

"Honey... you need a man." She smirked as Quinn choked on her hot-chocolate, glancing at her arm and using the inside of her wrist to wipe away a bit of projectile liquid. Quinn simultaneously set her mug down and put out her cigarette, then wiped her chin off with her sweater clad arm.

"Remind me why I speak to you again?" She got up and away from the knowing smirk, unceremoniously dumping Liza's leg off her lap. She walked over to her answering machine and saw that she had a missed message. Pushing the play button she leaned back against the counter with crossed arms waiting for it to play.

Liza locked eyes with her and turned her smirk into a sweet smile. "Because I keep you on your misanthropic toes?" The sound of the answering machine's voice filled the room.

'MESSAGE RECEIVED ON AUGUST THIRTY-FIRST AT TWELVE O' SEVEN AM...BEEEEP... Hey Quinnie, it's your sis. I know you're at work but I wanted to remind you that you have to visit mom soon. She's not doin' so well. She... she asked about you. Yesterday that is. So yeah... it wouldn't kill ya, you know that she- MESSAGE DELETED...BEEP THERE ARE NO MORE MESS-BEEP' Quinn stepped away from the machine and started cleaning up the counters and putting the box of hot-chocolate mix away. Liza watched her with an indifferent sniff then took the liberty of informing her:

"You're a liar."

Quinn didn't stop her self-motivated chore. "About what?"

Liza took a bigger drink from her mug seeing as it had cooled off a bit. "You said you went last Saturday." She watched Quinn's reflection in the window shrug.  
"You know… we're going to go see her today." Liza decided, lazily looking back to her friend who had stopped her movement.  
"I'll drive. Seeing as your piece of shit is on the fritz." She got up, setting her cup down and snuffing out her cig. "I'm off to get ready." She examined her nails as she just let her self out the back door that was conveniently located in the kitchen. "Be ready by nine thirty. Oh, and... Liars burn in hell." She added as she closed the door behind her.

How dare Liza use her own phrase against her.

Yes Liza was a dear friend… but sometimes... she was a little too...Liza.

Nine thirty rolled around way too fast for Quinn. But none-the-less she was ready and Liza was on time. Quinn's normal choice of clothing was a pair of jeans (condition varying) and a baggy tee. But seeing as it was cold outside, and the weather channel didn't give any hope of the sun actually working properly today, she threw on a white tank-top and a big blue sweater over it... and jeans. She sat in the car quietly. Liz glanced at her as she started the little two door white ZX2. "C'mon, she's your mother. At least respect her enough to go and see her when she's down." She backed out of the driveway and started towards the Anderson's Hospital. Quinn had her head against the window watching the scenery pass by in silent detestation.

Liza side-glanced and wrinkled her nose. "Speak damnit. Either speak, or light me a smoke and speak." Quinn shrugged and pulled two cigarettes from the same pack.

"Can't win for losing I guess...I'm ganking one for this by the way…" She informed as she lit one and passed it over, then lit her own. Her window rolled down a crack of its own accord and she exhaled in its direction.

"You know why. I know you do." Quinn stated vaguely, hitting her cig and then ashing it out the window. Liza sighed.  
"You know.. this thing with your mom has to end at some point. It wasn't anyone's fault.. she had a moment of weakness.. and now she's trying to make up for it. Give her a shot." She suggested, ashing her own cigarette, then tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. Quinn never took her eyes off the scenery.

"She accused her own child for years. That's one hell of a long moment of weakness. How loving. She's just getting what's been coming to her for a while. Fine, I'll be civil. However, one miss-lip and-" She was cut off by Liza and a flailing hand from over on the drivers side, sending ashes flying in her direction. Quinn wrinkled her nose and proceeded to brush them off as Liza spoke, the rest of her rant gone from the tip of her tongue.

"Yes yes, I doubt she'd do such a thing seeing as she's the one wanting in your good graces." Quinn snorted.

"You don't know the woman I grew up with. You know damn well that I haven't told you the whole thing. It's best left in the past… along with her soon, hopefully."

In no time she pulled into the parking lot at the hospital for visitors. Liza did her famous crazy 'THAT'S MY SPOT BITCH!' and floored it, jerking it into the parking spot she deemed worthy of her precious car. "Out." She ordered with a smile as she watched an old man in a van glare at her as he passed. They abandoned the car and Quinn grinned.

"Honestly, I think you're the only one who can throw my day in eight different directions... and still have me end up with a smile on my face." She took a wonderfully sick satisfaction from Liza's rude behavior as she was walking away. Liza called back to her, "The day's not done yet!"

123Somewhere in another world321

"Has the message been sent?"

"Yes my Lord. They should be receiving it right about now."

"Excellent."

"Do you wish to see it?"

"... No... I don't have much time, have something else to take care of first." 

123321

"You've got to be shitting me. You sure that that's what she said." A blond looked towards a tall brunette with an ultimate lemon face.

"If I had a reason to mislead you, I would like to know what it is." The brunette sat back calmly after he had revealed his message.

"God monk, just shut up and suck it up. You knew this would be happening soon. They just can't give us five minutes of peace. The Goddess OR the big nasties." A Red-head was now on the business end of a barrel and gave a nervous chuckle as he looked hopefully towards the brunette who studiously ignored his two friends.

"Can we eat before we go lookin' for this dude? I'm starved." A 'younger' member of the group begged while clutching at his stomach as if it were going to fall right out of his body. His beautiful gold eyes told the story of a painfully unending hunger.

"And somehow… we're not surprised." The blond clicked back the hammer on the gun and tucked it away in his robes.

"Yes, dinner sounds like a fine plan. We head out at first light. Better get to bed early tonight you guys, it's gunna be a looong day." The brunette drug out the last of the words as he stood and stretched; preparing for the walk to the diner.

"You got that vibe to huh?" The Red-head stated quietly as he found himself staring out a window before finally standing up with the others himself. Dinner, a nice hot, freshly cooked, home-made dinner would be a nice reprieve after living on scant provisions for the gods know how long. Who said 'holy men' had hearts?

123egyptian lullaby321

Quinn caught up and whistled as they entered through the large glass doors. They signed in then reached the elevator and pushed the up button. The doors opened moments later and the two entered without a fuss. Quinn was ever so pleased that there were no spooky things, old, smelly, sick, or in pain people accompanying them as well. It made for a much more pleasant ride. Liza reached out and pushed the button for the fifth floor. The doors closed in front of them and the watched the red electronic numbers at the top of the doors change with morbid fascination until they reached the forth floor. Quinn turned her back on the doors that they had entered from.

"I bet they open on this side." She smirked smugly. Liza looked at her... deciding to take the bait, she quickly held out her hand.

"You're on for five bucks?" Quinn shook just as the elevator stopped. The doors in front of Quinn opened... but then.. so did the ones in front of Liza.

"Damnit!" Quinn exclaimed. "A tie! I hate these elevators... now which side do we get off on?" She was suddenly yanked backwards by Liza, off her side mind you, away from the contraption. It was close. Quinn's foot almost got caught in the closing doors. Glaring as she straightened up, she shoved her fists in her pockets.  
"You could have just said something." They made their way down the twisting hallways in silence. Quinn took in a deep breath as they reached room 5E18. 

Quinn walked up ahead of Liza and knocked on the door. Not hearing anything she tried it again only this time calling out,   
"Phyllis? It's Quinn." She heard a cough and a shuffle then a scruffy, "Come in dear." was heard beyond the thick wooden door. Quinn's hand hovered over the handle until Liza apparently got tired of waiting for her and opened the door for her with her hand on Quinns. The door swung open with amazing ease. Inside was a woman, mid sixties, attached to a breathing machine, a heart monitor and a few others. She sounded a little worse for wear.

"Hello Quinn. I haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?" The elderly woman seemed genuinely interested though her eyes were else where. Quinn stood at the end of the bed and attempted to smile. She played this game many times. It's called 'Tell and Die'. If mother wants everything to be happy and perfect, everything will be happy. And perfect. If you tried to tell her or anyone else otherwise... well...those were nights when balls and rebellion took over brains… and she almost got them knocked out of her head.

"Good. I hear you aren't doing..." A hiss from outside the door made her unwillingly change her train of thought. "A-as bad as they thought that you'd be doing by now. I'm...proud of you." -That wasn't so hard now was it?- She asked her self. But then she remembered... liars burn in hell. However apparently her mother bought it and smiled. "Are you still planning on opening up that shop? How is your art doing now?" She asked a little too sweetly. Wary Quinn answered truthfully.   
"When I get the dough I'm gunna try to get it up and running. I have the perfect spot too." Quinn had a problem talking about her hearts desires with a woman who'd tried to rip it out of her chest once.

Her mother smiled, then she spotted something, eyes lighting up as she actually tried to focus. "Did you bring a friend dear?" Quinn looked over at Liza with a plea in her eye and a murder weapon in her hand.

Giggling Liza entered the room and cooed to the pathetic cyborg. "Hello Mrs. Bond!"  
The elderly woman smiled an honestly sweet smile, her eyes focused on Quinn's friend. "My, don't you look lovely today? Where ever did you find a shirt in that color?" -Oh, boy is this hag pushing it.- Quinns teeth ground at the thought.

Liza just smiled, she may be some dumb but she's not plum dumb.  
"Unfortunately Mrs. Bond.. we can only stay to give you this." She held out a bouquet of Lillie's to Quinn who in return gaped at Liza -Where the hell did she get those? Surely she can't pull foliage from her ass... Or can she?- Quinn quickly regained her skeptical senses she took the flowers over to her mother, glancing back at Liza with inquisitive eyes. Mrs. Bond looked up and smiled.

"Oh how sweet. I didn't know that you knew my fifth favorite flower was a Lilly."  
Quinn glared hot. -Flowers are flowers you fatty. Just take 'em, sniff 'em, and die of an allergic reaction.-  
"I guess if you can't stay... then be safe and take care." She smiled at Liza and...well just Liza. Quinns face grew as red as the liquid fire that was burning its way through her veins. Slowly forcing a hand to clench at her side.  
Mrs. Bond waved a weak hand to once again... just Liza, she got a wave back in return from her and a snarl from Quinn who turned and left the room looking absolutely disgusted with the woman who birthed her. Liza exited the room quick on Quinn's heels and made their way to the elevator.  
"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" Questioned a cautiously lagging Liza.

"I don't wanna hear it or talk about it. Not even a fucking thanks for stopping by. Bitch."

Liza shrugged. "Fair enough I suppose. She was out of line for being the one who invited you in the first place."

Quinn walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. -I feel like I was just forced to eat one of those machines in there...- She thought lightly as she awaited the doors to be unlocked, once she heard the universal clicking she opened the door and buckled up. She kicked off her shoes and sat Indian style in the seat fiddling with the music on the way home.

They finally made it to their double driveway. As soon as the car turned off she slipped her shoes back on. -I am SO ready for that nap. - She tiredly got out and looked at her watch. "Eleven-THIRTY! OH, you OWE me! Good night you heinous bitch! And to think that I was planning on going job hunting!" -That's been effectively shot to death. -

Liza gave a heart warming middle finger "Yes, do sleep well."

For some reason... that didn't sound good to this Quinn Bond. Too much on her mind… and she knew it. If she slept at all it would be short, and fitful, and she'd probably awake more tired than she would if she'd just sustained herself on coffee and cigarettes surrounded by paints and inspiration. Hazel eyes floated through her mind as she tiredly made her way to the farthest townhouse in the set of five. She opened the door only to see nothing but darkness. Her eye twitched. -I hate it when your eyes have to adjust from the light outside.- Her mind grumbled even as she felt a voodoo vibe sweep past her in a phantom breeze. She entered cautiously even though her skin was itching uncomfortably... In a sense it was sort of begging for her to run. She passed through the thresh hold, only to have the blackness fade into a light grey. -I wonder how Liza pulled this off. Ah, she can also pull hallucinations out her ass along with flowers. Freak.- Even if this was a trick of Liza's… there was bound to be something physically painful involved somewhere along the line.

A thick mist came up to her hips, she squinted but she couldn't see anything. -Wait! What was that??- She moved closer to the general direction of the stairs. Only to find her glass table floating in the air. "Oookaay...How'd you do that one?" -This woman brings me constant new inspiration…- Her inner self drawled. 

"Quinn..."  
-Alright... that definitely wasn't Liza...- Feeling a bit of fear creep down her neck as the little hairs stood on end, she stopped all movement. Instinctively ducking as her eyes darted around the room. -My furniture is floating and there's a guy in here. Oh shit. - She dropped to her knees and felt around for her keys, something hit her shoulder and she squeaked in surprise. Her hand automatically flew out to hit it. She heard a jingle and felt a sting as her bad knuckles made contact with... -Shit... my keys. - She followed the jingle blindly and finally grabbed them. She positioned three keys between her fingers, business end out and fisted her hand around the rest of the ring.

"Quinn..."

"Who are you? I don't have any money!" She didn't sound as confident as she wanted to but it would have to do. Suddenly the vision of some short kid with stringy bangs and the rest of his hair up in a bun appeared in front of her. He seemed to be fading in and out like a bad TV signal but she could distinguish robes... and something on his forehead. She readied herself for fight or flight. The kid opened his eyes. His blank eyes.

"Quinn… you ..ve to...th me."

-Is that static? What the fuck?-

"Alright kid. I've had just about enough of you creepy critters for one day.. So the sooner you just leave and let me blame this on a friend and execute her punishment swiftly… the sooner we can all go back to leaving each other alone again. I'll even put extra effort into finding out about that one kid from the park! I swear!" She stayed readied... but something gave her the impression that he wasn't here to plunder, pillage, or rape. Hesitantly... She took a step back... deciding that, with his lack of response, flight was looking like a good plan. Anything to get away from this stringy-static ghostly figure in the middle of her living room. -Freaky kid with fog machine bad jujus!-

"..inn..you have...come wi..."

-Weird... way to fucking weird. and there's no way he said what I think he said.- She turned on her heel to turn and run for her life when the kid unexpectedly held out his hand. She looked at it... then turned. "Fuck this!" -Ok team! HUT HUT!- She got two good leaps in before her body froze. She couldn't move. The kid appeared right next to her, almost cheek to cheek, and in surround sound whisper:

"Quinn.. you have to come with me. You have no choice. They need you to..e.mber..." He started to go static-rific at the end and she didn't quite catch it.

With eyes as big as saucers... she suddenly felt sleepy.. and her body went limp. Before she crashed to the ground the kid caught her. She looked up with what little strength was left. She saw a placid face, a placid.. flawless face. "You... asshole.." And she was down for the count.

la la la  
Reviews are appreciated

Any questions… just drop me a line.

The name one last time… egyptian lullaby. Hopefully this fic. was good enough for you to want to remember my name.

Heh.

Ps I hope my revisions on this chapter made it a little easier on the flow and understanding. You never really know how horribly messed up something is until you read it months later, ne?


	2. Can't Get A Break or One That Counts

DC: Nope. No owners over here. ...Except for Quinn Bond. She's mine.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

Summary: Quinn Bond is outspoken, antisocial, and… in a load of trouble. When someone appears in the artists apartment, she wakes up in a strange place at a bad time. What purpose could she possibly serve? Original Character. Match not determined... not yaoi, Rated M for language.

Quick Authors Note: Ok, So apparently has something against me previous dividers and literally wiped them out of existence leaving chapter one in some kind of, I can admit, confusion. However, I have faith that I have fixed the problem. The new dividers are these:

123egyptian lullaby321 (For bigger more prominent scene changes.)

&

123321 (For smaller changes ex: talking in the background or a jump to a few hours later.)

Now that we have that clear let the fun begin!

Chapter Two: Can't Get A Break…Or One That Counts

The world came back in bits and pieces, and a lot of different colors. Quinn liked colors, this was true... but these were a bit obnoxious. She grit her teeth as a headache exploded in her brain, forcing more colors to fly behind her closed lids. Tears pricked her eyes as she groaned and tried to roll over; only to feel something sharp in her ribs.

"Liza," She ground out through her clamped teeth. "You're going to be midget mush if you don't. Quit." She heard a harsh chuckle that was obviously male.. and not nice. She froze as previous events slammed into her migraine like a car motor falling off a five story building. Why a car motor was up there to begin with she didn't know... but it hurt... and scared her to death. -That.. little bastard.- She cursed the kid that was in her apartment mentally. And the one in the woods…just because he tried to reach her on HER plane of existence. Creepy fucking kids.

"Wake up." A command flew from above her and another sharp pain in her ribs registered in her pounding head. She slowly opened her eyes. After a second of blinding light she saw stars and blinked, the haze began to fade; along with her headache. She felt nauseous as she realized above her stood a very large... mean man with a tan, elf ears.. and strange face paint. Oh... did she mention the claws and very pointy teeth? -All the better to eat you with, my dear.- She frowned at that thought. It didn't help her already mounting fear. She watched as the strange man, who looked like he could snap her like a twig, grin in a rather twisted manner.

"They'll be here soon. Cooperate... and I won't kill you right away." He stated with an utter sense of having the upper hand. Quinn glared, attempting to sit up, only to find that... yes.. she was tied up in true Natasha and Boris fashion: rope from collar bone to belly-button. -Okaaay. And I'm going somewhere how?- She moved her knees closer to her, attempting the fetal position, which failed as she realized her ankles were tied and connected to the binds on her wrist. -Lovely... I can't even find comfort in the most basic of human defenses.- God her muscles burned. She looked around to see four more men looking at her hungrily and looking remarkably as pointy as the first. Another leaned against a door frame looking quit bored with the whole episode. She looked at the doorway with a kind of wonder… a way out that she couldn't possibly reach in her current predicament. A tingle shot down her spine and her eyes opened considerably and darted around. They landed back on the doorway. Right behind the door-gurus leg, she saw that kid again. That same little boy. She was about to say something to him when she noticed something strange.

Door freak didn't even notice the boy.

Meaning if she said something to him now she would more than likely destroy whatever case she had going in the last few minutes for her favor.

Though feeling like a light brunch to Rocky here was telling her that she didn't have much of a case to begin with. Except her choice in what to be flayed alive in.

The little boy looked at her then on down the hallway to the left and mouthed something that looked like: 'Heloop Seer!" And then he pointed to the ground. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. She glanced back up to the Doorway sucker only to see him staring at her intently. He slowly turned his head down toward his legs. In a panic she tried to lean forward and say something only to see the little boy gone.

Doorway meanie looks back at her with a questioning quirk of the brow.

Quinn giggled a little and looked away as nonchalantly as one could all tied up and trapped on the floor.

She decided that she was stuck and even though she was scared shitless... they didn't have to know that. She took as deep of a breath as her bindings allowed and steadied herself, calm her nerves. Whatever that kid said made no difference now, She was about to die… and she was going to at least get some clues as to what the FUCK was going on. She brushed it off and looked directly at the Jerk in front of her.

"Where am I?" Quinn managed to pull out of the million questions flying through her brain. The one standing over her smirked.

"Does it matter?" He sounded funny. She decided. There was something about the way he spoke…her thoughts died down as she managed to chew on his answer through her whirling mind then spit out a new question.

"Why are you going to kill me? I'm sure there's some other artist out there... just begging for.. a..." She quieted as the one by the door sent her a warning glare but spoke none the less. Never moving more than he had to. It was almost like it took just too much of his energy to face her decently. But then again… when talking to a tied up girl on the floor who thinks much of niceties when they know death is coming.

"You have been out for two days. We're using you as bait for the Sanzo party. Now shut up. And you. Stop speaking to it." He turned his head back away from her and she realized he sounded funny too. The big guy in front of her looked like he just had his wrist slapped with a ruler for mooning the lunch lady. He settled for glaring at her with the unspoken promise that she WAS going to be his dinner. -Great. It's the Incredible Sulk. 'Don't make me sad... you wouldn't like me when I'm sad.'- Was it cramped in here or what? She glared and shut her jaw. No reason to tempt an earlier death. -Then again...- A few seconds passed until she finally asked.

"Sanzo? What's a Sanzo? Why am I bait? Two days?! How did I get here in the first place? Just because I'm bait, did you really have to tie me up like this? Who are you calling an _it_? No wait… that's not what I wanted to ask." Her brow creased with the effort of extra thinking through her verbal diarrhea. That headache was starting to come back again. -O.o I'm now lost. Who are these funny sounding goons? Sanzo sounds like a Chinese dish...-

"Who are you guys?" The looks she received for that one made her feel like she really needed to shut up. The door frame parasite gave her the most harsh look, and had opened his mouth to say something nasty, she assumed. Suddenly there was an explosion...-Below? There're floors below?- She thought interest. It wasn't like she had any windows to look out of and start judging distances. However… earlier she did have a little boy with his Heloop Seer's. -Heloop seer… hel oop se er… helps…here? THAT'S IT! THAT'S so TOTALLY IT! Helps here! Alright! Bring it on heloops! Though, with the fight sounding closer and closer with every second, Quinn began to get a little panicky as she inched away from her insane kidnappers, the jerky movement throwing her glasses almost to the edge of her nose. Teetering on the brink of a horribly stepped-on fate.

A chorus of grunts and battle cries motivated her to squirm away from the circus in front of her. She got to the furthest corner, much to her entire bodies displeasure but her minds relief, and huddled as good as an awkwardly tied artist could. It was easy with every ones attention diverted to the obvious disturbance a level or two down as they tried to huddle around the door to see what was happening and yet at the same time, keep from crowding the one man that looked like he could slaughter them all with a smile. -I've been awake for five minutes and now a moving explosive is making it's way towards me from below. Oh hell, what if the floor collapses?! I'll never get another cup of hot chocolate! EVER!- It was then that she started desperately trying to untie herself and balance her glasses at the same time.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!"

"Shut up and get in there, I'll take care of these punks."

"Now now... Why can't we ever play nice?"

"Do I smell a lady, boys?"

-Eh... Did I just hear gun shots?? Oh shit.. these guys are really with the MOB!- She thought hysterically, managing to loosen her ties a fraction. The voices were a little too close for comfort.

"Quick, grab the human! Make sure they don't get it!" Mr. Capi-tan yelled from the doorway. There was a moment of confusion as they realized that Quinn wasn't where they left her. Thing One spotted her and made a move for her only to have shock and pain register on his face as he disintegrated. Quinn's eyes went as wide as saucers. -Um... I thought bodies.. went thud??- She looked up to see two more turn to dust, and some kid wearing a crappy costume with a big staff launched himself in front of her and then took off again at the last of the minor goonies with a laugh. She saw some brunette guy with a monocle and a creature on his shoulder standing off with the doorway leech.

"Alrighty then. Shall we fight now? I sure hope you haven't hurt him." The Brunette spoke kindly. As if he really wasn't about to get into a big gory battle. -Him O.o... him who? Is there someone else in here?- Quinn looked around for a fellow captive. She hadn't seen one earlier. Or maybe he was kept in a separate room?

"Shut up. You won't get through me." The brunette thoughtfully smiled then held up a hand.

"Okay.. If you think I can't..." A ball of light shot from his hand and disintegrated the last of her close contact captors. Quinn let out a small scream as she witnessed the act, however, her scream of the dying baddie was lost in the 'Hell Yeah!'s and the 'They never stood a chance!' to the others ears. Two more entered the room as the dust settled and she tried to be invisible. They didn't give off the bad vibe... but who was she to say? These people could vaporize other people! It's like a Twilight-zone/Star Trek, they can poof without the tasers! Where's the damned TASERS?!?!

"I'm telling you, I smell a woman." Someone said just out of the door way.

"If you weren't so worried about getting laid maybe we could get this finished up faster." Another spoke. He sounded young and still ragged from the fight trying to catch his breath. Though, in there somewhere, you could hear the smile on his face through his voice.

There was a pissed-off looking blond wearing a dress... -No, a robe.. like a priest or something.- Who said the travel channel didn't pay? Following the blond was a red-head with crappy taste in pants.  
-Geh... think nothing.. think invisibility cloak from Harry Potter. Think... the nerd that sits in the back of the classroom! Damnit, I think I got people dust up my nose! Oh my god... if it was a toe that's up my nose, I'll freak. I'll fuckin' freak.- Quinn effectively distracted herself by trying to wiggle the itch away and yet balance her glasses at the same time.

"Why do you have to be such a show off?" Asked the blond in a none-to-pleased tone. Then Quinn decided to try the 'If I can't see you then you can't see me.' tactic. Hey, it sort of works when you're two! ….Or.. you know… not.. work.

"I wasn't! Honest! Just doing what I do." Quinn recognized the brunette, he responded just as nicely as before.

"Ok, so where's this dude?" Asked someone else. They all sounded funny after she listened for a second. There was something really off with the way they sounded as well. She just couldn't quite put her finger on it. -Just don't open your eyes...- It got a little too quite as she stopped trying to wiggle away the itch. -Don't open.. must resist.. the urge.. to peek...-

She peeked.

Only to see all four of them staring at her. "Shit..." She stated breathy, stirring up a bit of dust. They all seemed to be looking at her like they didn't know whether to accept her into the pack or just eat her. Which was more option than the last batch she had to confess. -AH! These don't look like my heloop seer's! Please don't kill me.. don't sneeze don't sneeze.. My god don't kill me.- She begged the heavens silently as she just stared back and desperately tried ignoring the itch in her nose that was slowly shortening her breath. "..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Well untie him you ass!" The blond hit the red-head over the head with a fist. Quinn winced. -What the.. are these people... stupid?- Quinn quirked an eyebrow as the red-head fussed. The shock of the blonds anger accompanied by such sudden movements she guessed, had scared the sneeze right out of her.

"Damnit Sanzo, I'm goin'!" The red-head closed in on her. Quinn instantly tensed. -Why does Sanzo sound familiar?? Um.. um.. say something you dope!- She smacked herself mentally as the red-head with bug antenna bangs sticking out of a navy blue head-band bent down to untie her. In her haste to say anything, the dust stirred up by… -And I dub the RED!- Red's movement was the last straw to a valiantly fought battle. However... Mario will always die by missing that last moving platform and fall off a cliff into 2-D oblivion.

"Um... aa...ACCCHHAAAAAH!" Quinn sneezed hard and shot her glasses away from her face. She sniffled quite vulgarly and tried to ascertain what was happening through her crappy vision. Suddenly she felt the rope fall away and she sat up massaging her wrists. The room was quiet until the tall brunette guy came up.

"Bless you! Here... let me help you up. My name is Cho Hakkai." He held out a hand and offered a smile and something else Quinn could recognize even if she were blind... Which.. She kind of was, so it was a good thing she could recognize them in THAT situation!

-Yaay Glasses!- Quinn replaced and adjusted her glasses while looking at the still offered appendage skeptically Deciding she could get up herself, she ignoring the burning in her muscles she stood leaning on the wall the whole way. Putting a hand to her head, she felt her muscles cramp spasmodically from being in the same position for god knows how long; she looked up as another spoke.

-Damn it's hot in here...-

"Hi, I'm Sha Gojyo. Thanks for sneezing on me by the way. Pissy britches over there is Genjo Sanzo, that dragon is Hakuryu, and that's-"

"He's a SHE!" Blurted the kid as he got up close in her face from no where. Quinn squawked and moved away. She had been in the process of removing her big sweater and he startled her with her arms above her head and her face just coming out of the neck.

"Y-yeah. What the hell did you think I was?" She gave him an odd look and finished removing the article of clothing, tying her sweater about her waist. For some reason, it didn't feel as cold as it should. In fact.. it felt like summer and frankly she was burning up. The kid backed up and put his hands behind his head laughing.

"We thought the person vital to our journey was a guy. Sorry." Quinns face went red. She knew she didn't have the most flattering figure... but to be mistaken for a man until she stood up was absolutely uncalled for! The one called Sha Gojyo got closer.

"Hey now Goku.. that's no way to treat a lady! Told you I smelled a woman! My humblest apologies my fair maiden. You aren't hurt are you?" Said the red-head, fully appreciating her white tank-top. -Is he hitting on me?- She watched how her neck to nasal got a once-over, when he wiggled an eyebrow at her, her suspicions had concrete evidence. She shot him with a look of 'touch me and die pervert'.

"You thought she was a he too." Goku grumbled.

"Gojyo, touch her and get a bullet in the ass." Dead-panned Sanzo.

"Ok Sanzo.. let's not be too trigger happy in front of our new friend." Butted in...-Hakkai.. yeah, that's right.- She informed her brain. Questions. Questions were flying through the space between her ears. They needed answers. Or she was going to get very angry, very fast.

"Um... sorry to interrupt but, where am I?" They all sort of looked at her. "And what do you mean 'vital'? What journey? Who was the kid in my apartment... and why was I kidnapped by people who were going to eat me? Why did they have fangs... and claws.. and give me the feeling that it's them that lurk in my closet at night? And what the hell was with that kid in the park-… well you guys wouldn't know about that one anyway.." -Ugh... where's a Chuck Norris when you need one? Heh... Chuck Norris... heh heh. Chuck Norris is so good... He can slam a revolving door.- She mentally smiled. Feeling a lot better with her stupid joke floating around in her mind. She missed the scrutinizing look Sanzo held with the other three. His gaze fell back on her.

"What can you do?"

"Huh?" -That was unexpected.- "Do?" She was now as confused as a kitten looking at it's own reflection in the mirror.

"Yes.. do. You're obviously not a demon by lack of power limiter. Do you have any skills?" He asked in the same monotonous voice. -Yeesh, this guy needs to take a pill. Maybe it really is a dress... and he's a she who's really P.M.S.ing...- She thought as an eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah. I can paint." Pointedly ignoring a few of the words he spoke... trying to keep the conversation on sane grounds, she glared feeling as if her pride were at stake, she crossed her arms. -Demons? They were... demons? NO! Just don't think. It'll only make things worse.- "Now what about my questions?" She asked a little angrily. SHE was the one that needed answers! Did THEY get kidnapped? Did THEY get threatened to be dinner while tied up? Was THEIR furniture floating when they got home and some freaky-ass kid told them they had no choice but to go with him? -I THINK NOT!- She unfolded her arms and let them settle on her hips. Sanzo snorted.

"You've got to be kidding me. You Paint. Let's just get them high off paint fumes ok?! I think we got the wrong village. Let's try another." He turned to leave. -That inconsiderate sonofa.. strike one Goldie-Locks.- The others just sort of.. watched him, then looked back to Quinn.

"Umm... Miss..." Started Goku.

"Quinn...Quinn Bond." She supplied shortly. She was busy glaring at the back of the retreating cross-dresser. She even forgot to do her cheesy James Bond impression that she did for her little niece. A rarity in of it's own.. but it still amused her.

"Quinn.." He tried out the name. "Why did these demons have you?" He asked innocently.

"Demons... that would be the second time I've heard that preposterous word." She took in a deep breath. "Please don't fuck with me... I've had a really bad day." She closed her eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of her nose, putting her glasses askew momentarily. She reached into her pocket only to find -YES! MY SMOKES! There IS a GOD! No no... there has to be more than one for me to still have these!- She praised those above and pulled one out with the lighter she kept in the pack and lit it. Ahh... feel that poison. Hakkai decided a different approach.

"How long did these... miscreants.. hold you captive?" He asked gently. Watching the strange girl inhale deeply on her cigarette. He didn't quite know what to make of her. Except that she wasn't a bad person. Even if she wasn't the one they were looking for.. she still obviously needed saving. So a good deed had been done none-the-less. Granted Sanzo HATED playing the hero... he'd get over it.

"Um.. they said I had been out for two days... And that I was bait. That's really all I know. I've been awake for like.. ten..fifteen minutes?" Quinn's face scrunched up in thought, it was all still a little blurry. More smoke wafted through the air as she waved her hand in front of her in an attempt to brush the confusion away, then took another draw, speaking as she exhaled.

"However with all that's happened so far, I don't think that's too little a time to constitute it already as a bad day. Long enough for me anyway." She thought back. Feeling safe in her veil of familiar smoke. Sanzo looked back uninterestedly.

"They said that the vital companion would arrive two days ago near the ancient springs right?" Asked Gojyo.

"Yes.. we had already established that somebody took them. We got there just a little too late." Hakkai turned at the last part to Quinn with an apologetic smile. She felt strangely calmed.. but she was still pissed. She took a nice long draw off her cigarette.

"All the clues led here." Piped up Goku. Another long draw from Quinn...

"Apparently the clues we got were a little too obvious. She might be a decoy, while those assholes make off with the real guy. She just said that she was bait! Are you deaf?" Sanzo added. His gaze falling even heavier on her he removed his gun and pointed it at her. "Where's the real valued comrade?" He asked angrily, pulling the hammer on the gun and readying his trigger finger. Quinn's face drained of color while Gojyo moved between them holding his hands up in a 'Don't shoot you dick-face!' manner. Quinn huddled behind him attempting to take a draw off of her forgotten cigarette; only to find it already to the filter. -Damnit.- She threw it on the ground and snuffed it out with her shoe.

-I'm going to get shot without nicotine in my hand?! What's wrong with this picture?!-

"Chill out Sanzo. Even if your conspiracy theory were correct, she wouldn't know anything. She's an innocent, I know even you can tell that." Gojyo stated quite admirably. -Thank GOD for red-heads!- She mentally cheered for her new human bullet shield as she seemed to shrink in on herself to have more cover area from the wall of muscle in front of her. Hakkai moved next to Sanzo and folded his arms.

"For once Gojyo made a valid point." Hakkai informed.

"Maybe you should point a gun at him more often Sanzo!" Goku chimed in with a cackle.

"Shut the hell up before I shove my foot up your ass!" Gojyo balled up a fist in Goku's general direction as the little monkey smirked.

"W-who said that this someone would show up?" Quinn asked curiously.. and cautiously over Gojyo's shoulder, when she finally heard the hammer snap back into place and the rustle of robes. Sanzo looked at her and sniffed.

"I don't think that concerns you." -Oh no he didn't!-

This was Quinns anger level before: five dollar ass-kicking  
This is Quinns anger level now: thousand dollar assassination with an AK-47 where absolutely every mother-fucker in the room has to die.  
Quinns face at Sanzo's statement: Priceless.  
For everything else (If you can live long enough)... There's MasterCard.

"Okay. Thanks, you're a life saver. I'm out." She bit out harshly, waving it off rather violently, not really feeling like decking him. Number one... he had a gun. Number two... he had a.. loaded..gun. That was enough for her, no bullet holes for Quinn today. She didn't quite feel like whistling from odd places while she walked.

Quinn side stepped her six foot shield and settled for shoulder bashing him on her way out. She adjusted her glasses and mumbled, "Arrogant bastard." as she entered a hallway. Deciding to follow the thick trails of...

"Dust... we'll just call it that." dust, off to her left and on down the hall. She stomped down two flights of stairs meaning she had been on the third floor of this Godforsaken falling apart, rundown.. Inn, she guessed, judging by all the rooms. She stepped outside into..

"Eh... Forest? Forest... I'm in a forest?" She looked around as her anger drained away. There was no parking lot, no cars, no... human life.

"Damnit! I never found out where the hell I was." She turned a little and glared behind her at her former cage, stomping her foot in defiance.

"I'll be damned if I ask them." She turned back around and started forward only to remember... -Fucking forest. I wouldn't mind knowing at least the direction of a town... I'm sure, towns people.. THEY'D help me. Instead of feeding me tall tales about demons.-

Quinns current state of mind: Deny, deny, deny.

She turned around once more towards the building in her indecision only to see the four strange guys stepping outside the doorway. For a second the thought of just turning right back around and heading off to her doom by bear claw. Though somehow her survival instinct irritatingly kicked in before her stubborn had a chance to take hold and she simply wiped her face clean of surprise and replaced it with a look of 'Oh… It's you four.' as she crossed her arms.

Hakkai was the first to approached her.

"I see that we may have gotten off on the wrong foot. I-" The wind began to blow strangely through the trees. Hakkai paused in the middle of his sentence as he lifted his head in full alert mode. Quinn looked at him oddly... waiting for him to continue, then it swept across her heart like a warm breeze. Almost a balm to the soul, if there was any real way to describe it.

"You poor boys. Always over analyzing." Said a very womanly voice. Quinn suddenly felt something heavy on her shoulder and looked to her right only to see a scantily-clad woman appear from nowhere.

"WAAA! HOLY SHITWHERE'DYOUCOMEFROM?!" She jumped away in her surprise falling on her ass and scooting away, but she took the time from her new position to look at the new comer. She had a strange mark on her forehead. -What's up with these people and having some kind of paint on them? Toto.. we're not in Kansas anymore. Jesus, that hair.- Quinn pouted a little and brought a bit of her own stringy hair to her face. -Damn... I need a bath.- She wasn't one to envy others. She was perfectly comfortable with herself... but this woman was obnoxiously perfect. The woman giggled a little, appearing to be quite entertained.

"Don't worry hunny... I'll make sure you're taken care of." The Goddess assured Quinn who blankly looked at her. -Did she just... no... there's no way...- Quinn dismissed the comment in disbelief as Sanzo stepped up.

"What are you doing here oh 'Merciful' Goddess?" He asked with as much enthusiasm as a dead cockroach.

"Ah Konzen, as pleasant as ever. How very nice to see you again." She greeted him with a touch under the chin. "I've just come to congratulate you on finding your valued comrade before she was killed. It was a close call you know." She kneeled down and whispered in Quinns ear.  
"He almost ate you anyway. Lucky they showed up when they did, ne?" She stood back up straight.

If Sanzo were a lesser man he might have leaned back and smacked a hand to his head as he stomped the ground. He may not have done it physically but by god it had Quinn kept to her distance.

"Well take good care of her! She just may come in handy." With a wink she turned to leave. Hakkai stepped up next... but Quinn beat him to it.

-Just go with the flow. She knows a lot already... maybe she knows more. Maybe she knows who brought me here and why.- Her mind panicked as the woman began to fade.

"WAIT! Umm.. Miss Merciful.." She asked in an odd voice. The Goddess stopped and turned slightly.

"Yes?"

"Why am I... who brought me here? Where am I? What am I supposed to do? I mean.. yeah, it's great these four saved me... thanks by the way." She glanced at them and continued while fidgeting with her hands. "But I'm so lost right now. And Everyone keeps dodging my god damned questions!" She glared at Sanzo only to see him snort and look away. "And one more thing… Why can I barely understand everyone? Why do they all sound funny?"

"Would you like a little cheese with that whine, _bait_?" Sanzo stabbed, still not looking at her ...

"I'm, NOT whining! I'm just trying to get honest answers... hell.. ANY answer!" She turned back to the Goddess with a determined look in her eyes. "Please... anything you can tell me..."

"Not really.. I'll let the boys fill you in. I must return now, I'll be watching you though. Oh but dear… why everything sounds…. Funny as you put it. It's because you're speaking Chinese. A little present to make things a little easier on you. Tata!" Quinn looked crest-fallen as the Merciful Goddess smiled and turned once again to leave. -I'M SPEAKING WHAT?- The goddess sighed as she heard Hakkai halt her once more.

"I just don't understand one thing. What could Miss Quinn bring to the journey?" He asked with the utmost respect towards the hot-headed woman next to the Goddess. The Goddess looked to Hakkai and smiled.

"Why... amusement ." And with that she was gone, leaving behind the faint sound of something akin to wind chimes. Quinns eyes were about to come out of her head as her ears were burning.

"Was she rea-really a Goddess? How can I speak Chinese? Wait... AMUSEMENT?! WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN? WHAT I JUST WENT THROUGH WAS AMUSING?!" Never mind... NOW she was pissed. Sanzo was pissed, Goku was pleased, Hakkai was... he didn't know what and Gojyo was drooling.

"I'm so sick of not having a say in what these fruitcakes from heaven do with us." Sanzo growled.

"I can't believe the audacity of EVERYONE HERE!" Quinn growled as her eyes darted over the stiffening forms of the boys. Now most of the male population knows that in times like this, is when you inconspicuously disappear, or try to hide in plain sight if you know what I mean. All except One. Who just really didn't care. "For every question I ask, I have to answer TWO only to have my ONE blown off by someone who thinks that their agenda is more important than MINE!" She stood from her tantrum on the ground and glared at Sanzo in particular. "I'm sorry to ruin your day buddy, but have I done one thing wrong to you? Besides maybe being a GIRL? I apologize.. But not everyone gets to pick that chromosome!"  
Quinns cheeks were hot, and her eyes stung. She wanted to go home. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?" She asked in defeat ignoring the priests sarcastic glare as she laid on the thick grass, catching patches of sky here and there. Her rhetorical question was smashed as Goku bounced up to her with the most infectious grin she'd ever seen.

"You come with us!" He belted out. "Welcome aboard! Man I'm hungry... are you hungry? Hey... HEY Sanzo.. When's dinner?" He mindlessly caressed his stomach with an almost pained look. Quinn looked at the kid like he was nuts. -I am kind hungr-- Damnit! Focus!-

"Go with you guys... you're CRAZY!!" She stated loudly as she stood up pointing at the four, taking a step back from them all and pulling a little on her hair. -They're pretty... but they're not that... what the hell, they're NOT pretty at all! Get it together girl! They're gay pretty, GAY PRETTY!- Feeling sick at her train of thought, Mr. Monocle walked up to her once again.

"It's not as bad as it seems. Apparently you have a purpose to fulfill here with us. Pay no mind to the Merciful Goddess' last words. I'm sure you are not mere entertainment for the Gods. We're actually on our way to India." Hakkai supplied with a smile. "You're currently in the land of Togenkyo, China. It's the year 745 AD."

-CHINA? 745 AD??- Her hair poofed as her brain exploded. Gojyo snorted.

"Of course we're entertainment for the Gods. All five of them have nothing better to do but make our lives hell." He stood off to the side and hit Goku up-side the head.

"OW! You H2O intolerant ass-hat! What the hell was THAT for?" He whined grasping his head and glaring.

"I'm frustrated.. what else are monkeys good for?" Gojyo asked nonchalantly.

"This is stupid. I'm dreaming! One big, fat, hairy dream. No, I know. You guys are actors! How much did Liza pay you? She may be a housewife... but I know she has dough stashed somewhere." Her eyes darted around suspiciously.

-If this is an elaborate set-up to get me laid.. I'm killing her. That's it. She'll die by my hand and my hand alone. Everyone else that has a beef with her get to stab her rigor mortis corpse at my feet.- She thought with enough volatility to choke the ego of a self-proclaimed king. Her hair was frizzing at the slightest chance of that being what this was. Sanzo sighed and put two fingers to his temple, massaging it.

"Look, you're not in a dream, and if we were getting paid I would have quit the instant I met you. We're wasting time here, let's get moving. The towns not too far away, we can foot it." He turned without another word and started walking down a well hidden foot path beginning at the tree line. Everything around Quinn looked so old. The crappy inn behind her... the foliage trying to eat the main path to the crappy inn. She watched as Goku caught up to Sanzo energetically begging for food while Hakkai's animal flew after them.

It was all so surreal. She felt a warm weight on her right shoulder and looked over. A sadness hung in her eyes. -I'm not.. dreaming? What's happening?- She felt like she was five again and just lost her mom in the grocery store; and she inwardly wanted to act accordingly. Plop down on the ground and cry. However she refused to act with such immaturity at a time like this. She focused back in on the pair of brilliant ruby eyes peering into her chocolate framed ones. Gojyo smiled and moved his hand between her shoulder blades lightly, and gently pushed her along next to him as they followed the path Sanzo had started.

"Don't you worry about him ok? He's just got a bug up his ass because we lost five days on a wild goose chase to find you." He stated in a lowered voice. Hakkai appeared on her left side.

"Yes, he's never really in the best of moods... but we all have our reasons, you know? Just go with the flow. You're going to have to if you're going to be in this group." She hadn't realized how tall these boys were before now. The only one she dwarfed was Goku. And that was by only a few inches-not counting his hair. She sighed and looked up into eyes as green as the nature that surrounded them.

"Who were those goons back there?" She asked quietly while adverting her gaze to the dirt path her feet padded softly on. Maybe if she kept her cool... she'd get another answer. Hakkai and Gojyo shared a look over her head and Gojyo decided to counter her question.

"I'll tell you doll, if you tell me... where you're from." He smiled down at her. -Mrrf. Fine. but just this once. I'll let you win this time.- Quinn looked back over to her right and shrugged.

"Sounds fair. I'm from a small town in Kentucky." She saw the confusion register on his face. -Well... I AM in China.- "It's a state in the United States Of America. You know... The most powerful country in the world? Nukes? Huge financial debt? Right below Canada... above Mexico? The worlds cultural melting pot? Land of the friggen FREE?? No?" It was her turn to look confused at him. Who didn't know about the United States?

"Ahhh crap, I forgot... 7whatever hundred AD. Goody. My apologies. My brain can only handle so much at a time."

"Never heard of it. But I believe you." Gojyo winked and looked ahead. Her shoulders sagged in utter smashing defeat. "They were demons sent by the dude that's messin' with the spiritual balance. Demons that chose to remove their power limiters permanently." She squinted at him. -Deny, deny, deny.- Her mental chant raged on.

"No really... who were they?" She asked as she heard Hakkai clear his throat. She looked up at him expecting that sweet smile only to find a straight face.

"They really were. If anything, believe that 'I' wouldn't lie to you." His smile slipped back into place and she felt a shiver tumble down her spine. She faintly heard Gojyo's bitching in the background of 'What the hell does THAT mean Hakkai?' She cut off his rant as she strung a few things together.

"Ok... I suppose that's why they looked like they were going to eat me. They.. they do eat humans right?" She asked uncertainly, winging it off old fairy tales. Hakkai nodded. She grimaced. "Lovely. Um... ok.. here's another. What's a 'Power Limiter'?"

"It's a certain magical device that demons wear to limit their power. To make them equal with humans. We used to live in peace, but then this disturbance arrived in the west. Thus we were called forth by the Merciful Goddess to rectify the situation and stop the resurrection of Gyumaoh, and the rogue demons that are terrorizing the lands." -Yeah, sure.. that sums it up.- Quinns mind supplied to Hakkai's explanation.

"What's a power limiter look like?" She asked innocently. Hakkai glanced down at her.

"Well that varies. They can be bracelets, earrings, head bands, rings, necklaces. Anything really, normally accessories or something they keep on their person at all times. See.. mine are ear cuffs." He crooked his neck so she could see. -Oh.. well aren't those just prett-...wait a sec...- Her eyes grew wide as she unconsciously smooshed herself against Gojyo, her eyes darting from Hakkai's eyes to his ear cuffs.

"Y-you're a d-demon?!" Gojyo steadied her with his hands on her upper arms. Quite pleased with the close proximity.

"Chill out doll! Has he done anything that suggested you were lunch?" He asked sensibly. As he felt her relax he let his hold on her relax, frowning a little as she moved closer to Hakkai. Quinn stopped and bowed, -I guess that's what you're supposed to do...- uncertainty flew over her face as she spoke.

"I'm very sorry. It's just-" Hakkai cut her off with a kind hand on her shoulder. He nudged her back into a standing position.

"Please don't bow... there's no need for that with me, it's okay. We're used to such reactions. I'm just glad that you're open minded enough to not scream and try to do me bodily harm...eh-heh or run away, very commendable. Especially after what you just went through. Now please... let's hurry. Sanzo's already in a painfully disgruntled mood." Hakkai swished an arm ahead of him, allowing Quinn to go first. She walked ahead feeling like crap. -Used to reactions of fear? But he's not bad. He didn't do anything that has even resembled what I saw back in the inn. I just acted like he was just as terrible...great. Now I feel guilty. I hate feeling guilty. Wait... did he say...-

" 'We're', used to such reactions? Who's we?" She asked slowly. Hakkai laughed a little nervously while Gojyo scratched the back of his head, she caught his eye and he sighed. Apparently they doubted her powers of hearing.

"Doll.. the only human in this group is the only one who has a constant stick crammed where the sun don't shine."

"How eloquent." Hakkai looked blankly at Gojyo. "For someone who claims to have so much tact.. you sure blew it there."

"Woah, woah, woah, wait. You, and you, and the kid.. you three are demons? And yet you fight demons. I thought... well... ok... never mind." She put a hand to her head, chewing on the inside of her cheek. "Ok.. just let me think. I just gotta... yeah...No.. You know what..I don't even wanna know." She sped up her pace a little and scrunched her eye-brows together. Gojyo punched Hakkai's arm.

"Good goin' Hakkai." He grumbled and quickened his step up to where he was walking just behind Quinn.. for reasons.. Oh yeah.. she wanted to think. So he was giving her space . yup. That was it... lovely view though.  
Hakkai shook his head and kept his steady pace. They'd be arriving at the town soon anyway. Why rush?

123egyptian lullaby321

Second chapter down!  
Reviews would be wonderful!  
One thing you guys should know. I'm releasing a chapter a day for three chapters, so you guys can see where the story is headed and if it's something you want to stick with. After the third chapter… I'll do my best to post a chapter a week. Just so you all understand what's going on! What kind of author would I be if I left my readers clueless. My job is to have you on the edge of your seat… or at least lead you by your lust for plot development.

egyptian lullaby


	3. What's That Old Phrase?

-1DC: Don't own.

Nothing Much

By: egyptian lullaby

Chapter Three: What's That Old Phrase?

They reached the town with no problems. Quinn looked around with a bit of surprise. It was so...old-time; there was something like a main street, but it was basically an outside market. She looked around as people hustled and bustled passed fruit and noodle stands that were set up before plain buildings. Colorful signs lit up the bland stands while the constant haggling of prices could be heard over the promoters of street attractions. The air was filled with a simple wonder that made her smile and a certain electricity that made her want to join in the fun. She heard a loud cry in pain only to see as the people moved out of the way, Goku holding his head with Sanzo above him holding a paper fan looking quite put out. She slowed down a bit as Hakkai and Gojyo walked ahead laughing, stopping a few feet away she watched with far off eyes.

Taken away with the setting sun before her, she didn't hear a word of what was going on in front of her. Then her mind kicked in. -I wonder what Liza is doing. I wonder if she knows I'm not there. Are they looking for me?- Her right hand grasped her left elbow and she looked down to the beaten dirt road she stood on. -I bet the gallery is pissed. I was supposed to have a painting to them yesterday I think. Hmm...- she could almost see herself being the one to run up ahead and it would be she and Liza giggling and laughing at something stupid. A sad smirk accompanied a sullen tune from her heart.

"What'd you do this time you stupid monkey?" Gojyo teased slapping Goku's back, the kid coughed glared back.

"Back off you wimpy water-sprite! I didn't do anything!" He defended himself and punched Gojyo in the arm, smirking when he winced and grabbed his arm.

"You think begging for the same thing over and over again for fifteen minutes straight is nothing? I don't know if I should have shot you instead or shot myself. What took you guys so long?" Sanzo stated grumpily, eyeballing his other companions.

"Now Sanzo... you've put up with much more than ten minutes before. 'sigh' Gojyo and I were just explaining a few things to Miss Quinn on the way. Well, we have had a full day, let's go ahead and grab something to eat before we head to the hotel ok? I'm sure Miss Quinn needs to rest and recuperate." Stated Hakkai as Hakuryu found his rightful perch on his companions shoulder and nuzzled him, humming a nice greeting.

"YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about! FOOD!" Cheered Goku as Sanzo glanced around, Ignoring the fact the Hakkai just started back up his original headache.

"Where is she?" He asked calmly folding his arms over his chest, his trusty paper fan tucked safely back in his robes. Hakkai and Gojyo looked back only to find Quinn looking so out of place it was painful. She was standing off to the side holding one arm and staring blankly ahead. The sad smile playing on her features almost broke a heart.

Quinn finally returned to reality and looked back up only to see the four staring at her. -Eh... that's happening a little too often. Is there something on my face? Have I grown two more heads?- She refused to check for the sheer fact that some impossible things had already happened. She didn't need to share her body with another personality on each shoulder. Then she really WOULD be anti-social.

"What?" She asked simply. Gojyo blinked and looked away scratching his head, while Goku and Hakkai laughed a bit. Sanzo sighed and turned. 

"C'mon. The diner is this way." Sanzo turned on his heel and headed on up past the market strip. Quinn kept a respectful distance. -It feels like I'm intruding.- She thought ruefully, it was like she was walking on eggshells. She shrugged it off for now, Hakkai slowed down to walk next to her. Hakuryu hummed again and leaned over touching his nose to her cheek and then lowered his head towards her. Her eyes got shiny as she looked at the long necked creature with a bright smile.

"Well aren't you a piece of absolute adorable? You give my kitty back home a run for her money!" She cooed as she reached up and with one finger, stroked it's head. "What was your name again?" She asked it. 'Hakuryu!' Her eyes widened a little. -Did I just...no. I didn't. I'll just chalk that one up to adrenaline still running through my veins from earlier.-

"Hakuryu." Echoed Hakkai pleasantly. "He's a dragon." At this Quinn squealed.

"Really?! Apparently Puff and Maleficent had it ALL wrong! Neither were as cute as you!" She exclaimed as Hakuryu cooed under her tender ministrations around the eye-ridges, ignoring the look of confusion from Hakkai. Suddenly Hakuryu stretched his wings and smoothly hopped over to Quinn's shoulder, securing his tail around her neck. Hakkai looked a little surprised.

"That's new. Usually Hakuryu is rather shy. I think he likes you." He smiled and looked up. "Oh, here we are. Ladies first." Quinn moved before him, a steady hand on her new friend, who slowly removed his tail and lifted from her shoulder. She turned to see what he was doing only to find the little dragon hovering just next to Hakkai and then flying off. She looked questioningly at him.

"Normally animals aren't allowed inside pubs and diners. He's being polite! Besides, he has to eat too." He smiled, and ushered her in further to the table the others were just sitting down to. Sanzo glanced at her.

"Do you have any money?" He asked dryly over his menu, trying his damnedest to ignore the chants of 'FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD' from Goku. Quinn pursed her lips.

"Ever heard the phrase 'starving artist' before?" She replied in the same tone while sitting down plucking something off her tank, she examined it and then flicked it off to the side... sort of in Sanzo's direction. He simply gave her a bored look as a waitress graced their table with her presence.

"Good evening, what will you have?" She asked sweetly. Sanzo looked at her.

"I'll have a cheese burger! No, a DOUBLE cheese burger with bacon and mayo, and a large fry... and Pepsi!" Quinn stated excitedly. Smiling at the thought of McDonald's, Wendy's, Burger King, Arby's, Rally's. Her mouth practically dripped off her face with as much as she was salivating. "Oh, and some nuggets if you have them. With sweet n' sour sauce." She added quickly. Everyone looked at her like she had just conjured a small pink elephant with it's own mini-kitchen on the table to make it all for her for free.

"..." Sanzo snapped his menu closed and handed it to the waitress who's attention was caught by the noise. She looked at the menu and came back down to earth, she took it with grace. "We'll have two of everything." He stated. The waitress looked taken a back but took the other menus Hakkai had taken upon himself to collect and hand to her, and nodded.

"Yes sir.. it'll.. take a few minutes... but we'll have it out to you as soon as possible. U-um.. what to drink?" The priest had already ignored her, and glared when he had to look back to speak again. 

"Hot tea and beer." The waitress bowed and turned to leave the table with a sigh of relief. Quinn looked at him with an expression of 'No burger... but why?' but settled for leaning back in her wooden chair and crossing her arms. 

123321  
"Hell yeah! Sanzo said beer!"

"So, he always says beer. What makes you think you're gunna get to try it this time? You're too young."

"HA! Yeah right, I'm old enough! And we can celebrate Quinn's arrival!"

"In your dreams fur-ball. Maybe with a nice chocolate milk. Heh heh heh."  
123321

"Hot tea and beer?" She questioned. "What are you?" Quinn questioned his existence and watched as Sanzo spared her a passing glance before pulling a paper out from his robes, snapped it open and began reading. She squinted a little before putting her elbows on the table and leaning heavily on fisted hands. She looked over to see Gojyo and Goku fighting over something only to look back at the blond. -SUBJECT CHANGE!- Her train of thought took a sharp left to drift in the shallow harbor of Sanzo's patience. "So, what are you?" Quinn asked vaguely, the meaning of the question changing slightly as she was eyeballing his 'ahem' choice of clothing. Sanzo sighed and glanced at Quinn from over his paper. 

123321  
"Dude, you're disgusting."

"What? It's just spit bubbles! I'm bored, ugh bite me asshole."

"Sorry, I don't bite monkey's, or monkey's who act like they're three."

"What'd you say?!"

"You heard me!"  
123321

"Human. Now shut up and leave me be." He sniffed and went back to his enthralling story about the recent disturbances. He could feel eyes burning a hole through his paper and pursed his lips even tighter than normal.

"What?" He asked curtly. Quinn raised an eyebrow as she stared at the talking paper. 

123321  
"God, what's takin' 'em so long... I'm huuungry!"

"Shut up you sissy. We just placed our order!"

"But fighting always makes me hungry and we fought a lot today!"  
123321

"...No, I mean... what's with the get-up? I didn't think China condoned transvestites." She supplied, not deterred by the side banter, as she wrinkled her nose momentarily to push her glasses back up on her face without touching them. Epitome of laziness... yes she knew. Sanzo silently wished he could shoot her and get some relative peace and quiet. He was used to Goku and Gojyo... but this game of twenty questions was pushing it. 

123321  
"Hey! Get your OWN damn coaster! THIS one's MINE!"

"I don't see your name written on it, nyaa!"

"Why you little shit-"

"OW!"

123321 

"I'm a priest, satisfied? Now piss off." He snapped his paper straight again, giving a definite 'this conversation is over.' feel. Quinn froze and let what he said sink in. At first it started as just a little tremor in her stomach.. then it moved up into an audible giggle in her throat, finally she started out right laughing. Tears came to her eyes as she caught the attention of Goku and Gojyo and a couple other people around them. She tried to form words to appease they're questioning gazes, only to end up pointing at the paper that hid Sanzo's twitching eyebrow and slapping the table weakly with her other hand. Hakkai put a worried hand on her shoulder when her peels of laughter went silent as her head laid on the table and she shook without taking any breaths, while the other two looked a little scared. She looked like a useless jiggly mound of seizure... that sporadically made gurgling noises.

"Miss Quinn.." He started, but she finally stat up rather quickly and took a deep breath, regaining a little of her sense of self and spoke through the strings of giggles welling up with each word.

"You.. 'hehe' you, you are not! Haha 'snort'! Ohh..." She put a hand on her sore stomach. "Honestly. Liars burn in hell you know." She stated as she sputtered a little, trying to get full control. She removed her glasses and wiped her face clean of the tears that had strained from her eyes.

"Miss... Quinn.." Hakkai tried again. Quinn put back on her glasses and looked at him then down at the table, wiping the tears that fell upon it's polished surface.

"Just Quinn if you don't mind." Man her face hurt now, and she still spoke in a high voice... oh but it was worth it. She never thought the mean ass across the table would have a sense of humor. Hakkai sighed and corrected himself.

"Quinn then, let's not make a scene, please. We tend to get the worst kind of company when spot-lighted." Quinn just looked at him, a little then a light went off over her head.

"Oh.. you mean like demo-murffommmth..." Hakkai's hand flew over her mouth.

"Now.." He cleared his throat and smiled a smile that was really a finger shaking in the 'no no' fashion, he spoke low. "We don't say such things at the dinner table." He gave a small laugh and removed his hand while giving pointed glances to the people with staring problems, they looked away quickly. Quinn suddenly felt guilty. -Oh yeah... demons with allergies to their power limiters. Got it. the big D-word is taboo.- She gave him a mental salute and an apologetic smile. Right then four waitresses appeared, loaded with plates. They set them down gently on the table as a fifth caught up and set down two pots of hot tea with tea cups, beer mugs and a pitcher of beer in the center. With a quick 'Enjoy' they were off. Hakkai thanked them and looked back to Quinn.

"Don't worry about it. Just eat, i'm sure you're plenty hungry. Aaaand you might want to get some before Gojyo and Goku eat it all." He helped himself to a plate. Quinn looked across the table as a startling cheer of appreciation flew from Goku as he loaded his plate sky high and practically inhaled the whole thing at once.

"YEAH! LET'S EAT!" -Such.. a boy- She thought as she eyed the rest of the table, strange foods were on parade before her. -I don't even know what half this is! It all looks so.. healthy.- Her nose scrunched a little... -... Oh... that looks interesting!- she picked out the most aesthetically pleasing foods at first, but when her stomach growled... she got bold. Soon she had a decently filled plate for her small one-hundred and thirty-two pound frame. It was all in her hips and thighs, dont'cha hate that? She tackled her meal with the grace of a gorilla trying to eat a banana with a..stick. Close enough. During dinner Hakkai was polite enough to re-teach her the ways of 'not cheating by stabbing the meat' chop sticks. An hour later, she had to say... she was feeling pret-ty damn good.. until..

"Hey! That was MY PIECE!"

"Back off! I don't see YOUR name on it!"

"Why don't you just go drown in a kiddie pool? Leaves more for me!"

"Y-you can't just take it from my chop sticks like that! H-hey! DON'T EAT- I'LL KILL YOU!"

"WAH! WATCH MY-" CRASH,

bang,

boom,

fighting,

punching,

scratching,

biting,

yelping,

gun shot...silence...happy Sanzo.

Quinn had suddenly lost her appetite. Afraid that if she chewed too loudly... she'd get a bullet in the brain. -Did he just shoot someone?- She finally located the still steaming bullet hole in the wall... right between Goku and Gojyo, whom if she might add... looked quite funny as they had just barely dodged the shot. -Lucky chaps, ne?- she thought. Seeing no blood-shed and realizing that the big teddy-bear with a heart wasn't REALLY going to shoot anyone... she resumed her nutrition intake. People began to slowly file out of the diner, with a stealth practically unheard of in the human gean. A short fat man from the back of the small diner came rolling out with a stutter that rivaled Porky Pig, no.. Piglet. Hmm she couldn't decide on which.

"Y-yy-you..s-shoo-shooting..w-why... I c-c-an't le-let you b-b-be in he-here! C-c-customers.. le-leaving-" Suddenly the rolly polly bug had a, what looked suspiciously like a Gold Master Card to Quinn, shoved in his face.

"I want to pay, bring some boxes while you're back there, right." Sanzo spoke, never looking behind him, as if this man's soul purpose in life was to do this one simple series of small tasks. Ring up the bill, swipe the card, and bring empty boxes and receipt. Mr. Rolly's eyes lit up as if he were being handed a fifty-ith anniversary gift. He plucked the card from the priests knuckles, bowed quickly and turned from from them, and rolled back the way he came. Sanzo's eyes fell on Gojyo who was now sitting in his chair glaring at the bullet hole next to him, and Hakkai.

"Who's got the tip?" He asked. Hakkai put up his hands defensively.

"I got it last time." Quinn looked from Hakkai who broght his hands up in front of him to protect himself from the tip, to Gojyo, who's face turned red.

"Fine. But this is the last of my poker money and I still need smokes. You want liquor for the road, get it yourself." He dropped foreign bills on the table that were fascinating to Quinn. -Smokes?- Her eyes shot from the bill to Gojyo. She pulled her pathetically crushed pack from her pocket and opened it. There was a tumble weed next to her last cigarette. -Shit. Maybe I can con him into buying his new friend a welcome to hell gift?- She thought. A few minutes later, Mr. Rolly made his way back to their table and set down two empty boxes with a gold card centered on top of them neatly. The only food left on the table was from Sanzo and Quinn, they each took a respective box and filled it with left-overs. They packed up shop and left, much to the staff's relief.

The hotel they were to stay at was small but homey and it gave Quinn a sense of intense drowsiness. She wanted a bath... and a bed. She stood in the main lobby while Sanzo checked things out and he turned to her with a look as close to anger as she figured he'd allow. -I'd really like to know who pissed in his cheerios this morning. So I can kill them for making MY day shitty.- She thought as she eyed him with a look of 'I didn't do it'. Sanzo sighed and looked at the boys. "Look. We thought you'd be a guy..- Quinn glared.

"I noticed." She stated in a very Sanzo like style. He gave her the silencing glare.

"Anyway, so I only got two rooms... now the last available ones are taken." He trailed off. Quinn kept her gaze on him.

"Aaaannnd... this means what? You got two rooms, whoopie, now they're all..." Enter little floaty light-bulb... and turn it on. Dink! "I.. have to, you mean I have to room with..." -Ok... the only thing that can make things worse.. is if I were struck by a lightning bolt right here and now.- She thought depressingly as her eyes darted from man to man. -No wait... maybe that would help me... a blessing incognito!-

"I'll take the responsibility of watching her through the night!" Gojyo stepped up with his chest puffed out with pride and determination... and lechery. She could practically feel the lechery creeping along her skin. Quinn wanted to cower away and slip under one of the sofas in the lobby, maybe lechery was like a thick heat, and rose higher instead of settling on the ground like fog. -I LIED, OH GOD I LIED! THIS, IS WORSE!- She took one step back and looked at Sanzo with watery, mercy-begging eyes. "u-um.. Can I.. Say someth-"

"What I think Sanzo means, is have a good nights rest, we'll all be in the room next door." Hakkai supplied putting a firm hand on Gojyo's shoulder, slightly crippling the loud-mouth. Causing Sanzo's look to sour into an even deeper frown. -I'd be frowning If I had to room with three other guys too.. Woo.. sausage fest..damnit. What is it with my guilt drive today?!- She clasped her hands in front of her, as a physical sign of her inner turmoil and a blush lightly tinted her cheeks against her mind's Hitler-esq commands to stay cool.

"I..I don't want to Impose." She looked off to the side, hoping they'd just look somewhere else. She hated being on-the-spot, she just felt silly. Quinn found silly to be acceptable after having only three hours of sleep with in seventy-two hours, not... when she's had a good two days.. that she knew of. "I-I mean... wouldn't it be cramped?" She really hated the thought of sharing her room with an entity sporting a very non-female package...but she didn't want them to think she was spoiled, or ungracious for all they had done for her today. The least she could do was give them some breathing room rather than stuffing them all into a closet sized hole in the wall. Besides... she hadn't really been too nice either, no matter who started it. She sniffed a little and took a breath. "I.. don't mind some one rooming with me..." Gojyo's eyes lit up but Hakkai's hand never left his shoulder and the appendage squeezed again, eliciting an 'OW DAMNIT!' Hakkai looked at her as if searching for something.. false maybe? Or a truth? Perhaps... he was just zoning off into space. Quinn seriously considered the latter with his lack of movement and never-blinking gaze, until he spoke. Apparently he found what he was looking for... or.. wasn't looking for. Anyway, he smiled as he stepped in front of Gojyo, who was now on one knee trying to pry the ever-living grip off his shoulder.

"I understand. Gojyo and I will room with Sanzo.. while Goku stays the night in your room." -THANK GOD!- she praised the man before her. He chose someone OTHER than Mr. Foxtrot-Uniform-Charlie-Kilo over there. And it was the kid. Even better, nothing bad happenin there! Goku looked around like he had just stepped out of the yard and the shock collar got the best of him. He had somehow managed to miss the whole conversation. Sanzo whacked him over the head, peeved in general. The priest had seriously contemplated sleeping outside in Hakuryu. Hmm.. but why do that when you could just play a good game of mahjong for the bed against decent players... with no whining in the background? Hmm.. maybe this was to work in his favor after all. Look out nice soft bed, here comes a priest that needs, NEEDS a good night's sleep. Quinn smiled.

"Right! Well, I'm off to take a shower if you don't mind. Give a little bit to clean up and all... then send him over. Um.. what room am I?" Sanzo glanced at her.

"Last one on the left up those stairs." He gruffly gave directions and turned from her to Goku. -OK! He can explain it to the squirt.- She smiled and made her merry way up the stairs and located her room fairly easily. She opened the door. There was a single bed, a night stand, and an over head light. A door on her left called to her. Entranced she wandered over to it and opened it, hallelujah was sang from above as a shower was illuminated before her. Granted she had switched on the light... but, why not?

She shut the door behind her, secluding her self with a blessed sense of reprieve. Quickly peeling her clothing off her, she folded it up neatly and set it off to the side. She turned on the hot and cold, adjusted it a few times before stepping in and practically melting in pure bliss. This was better than burgers. For now. She just let the water sooth her for a moment, then set to the task of rinsing and washing. -I'm still on earth... that's for sure. But I'm somehow over a thousand years in the past. Where demons, Gods, and Goddesses still exist. And they have practically modern technology. Electricity, basic indoor plumbing 'thank God.', guns 'shiver', they have the ability to make decent news papers. Not like how they're supposed to make paper in this time. They even have cigarettes and beer. This is insane! It has to be like.. a parallel universe!- Insert Twilight Zone Theme Song. - They even have complimentary shampoos and conditioners.- She was tired of thinking. Finishing up she turned off the water and pulled a towel off the towel-rack that hung just above the toilet.

Commence the drying process. Reach for clean clothes...

-Shit.- She mentally cursed. Realizing that she had nothing clean to change into. She decided to go out on a limb and peek out the door. She opened it a crack and spotted Goku lying down on a make-shift bed, staring at the light fixture above him.

Idea.

"Hey Goku?" She asked a little too sweetly, fog billowing out from the crack. He sat up slowly wearing only a pair of boxers and a tank. He looked at the eye-ball peering at him from between the door-frame and said door.

"Yeah?" He asked a little timid.

"You wouldn't happen to... uh.. have anything a girl could borrow for the night, huh?" Honey dripped from her tongue. Apprehensively, Goku sized up the eye-ball. A small light began to inhabit his face as if some one was playing with a touch lamp behind his eyes. He reached over to the bag at the end of the bed, pulled a couple things out and then tossed them at the door.

"Sure, these should do it." He smiled as a disembodied hand flew out to catch the flying materials. -SUCCESS!- A happy squee echoed her mental happy-clap.

"Thanks, kid! You're a king!" Quinn retreated back into her still foggy haven and examined the articles of clothing she had barely caught. A white wife-beater, and blue and white vertically striped boxers. -Perfect!- She quickly changed and draped her towel around her neck. Walking out trying to sop up what water was left in her ears with a few last futile attempts, she plopped on the bed and looked at him. When It was apparent he wasn't going to start the conversation, Quinn found herself looking around the room for something of interest to break the stunted silence. -Ah, that'll work.- She distinctly remembered two bags at the end of the bed. Now there was only one. And it was open, obviously pointing out that Goku was as lazy as she was when it came to small things like zippers. -Geh, they even have zippers?- "So uh, what happened to the second bag?" She asked with mild interest.

"It was Gojyo's. Hakkai made me bring it over to their room." -Makes sense. Wouldn't want the letch trying to sneak a peek using the leverage of the innocent task given in the first place. Good Hakkai. If you were a puppy, I'd pat you on the head and give you a treat.- "So where's your bag?" He asked, turning a bit in her direction for easier staring access. She grabbed her pillow and brought it to her lap, getting a little comfort from its fluffy-nes.

"I guess it was taken by those silly demons." She lied. Everything seemed to be of the up most silly now that she looked back on it.

Did that kid take the time to pack her a travel back before he stole her?

No.. that would be silly.

"Oh well, that's ok. We can get you new stuff tomorrow. The Sanbut..Shinbat... Ah, the three heads are wiring us more money tomorrow. For your arrival. So we'll probably be waking up pretty early so you can get stuff settled." He yawned and leaned back, materializing a pole-thingy on the way and flipped the switch, effectively killing the light.

Conversation over.

Bed time.

Snores.

Okay. She can deal with that.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkness a new, almost just as profound light caught her attention. Right outside their window... the moon... it was so big and bright. It looked as if she could reach out and grab it.  
-Of course the moon is that big.- Her intellect informed her. Apparently recovered from all the illogical things going on around her. -How many hundreds of thousands of years in that past are you? On another Earth?- Back on the spit of memory that was HER Earth, it was common knowledge that the moon was slowly drifting further and further from it's comfy and helpful orbit around Earth. Eventually to send Earth into a moonless ocean-confused Armageddon. However this horrific event wasn't to occur before the sun exploded and swallowed the galaxy in a fiery rage of molten lava and gasses. Either that or it was a toss up on whether the moon would escape or not. She couldn't remember. -Home...-

Slowly, as her logical ramblings seemingly mooshed with memories, she scooted into the out-set windowsill. She brought her knees up and hugged them to the pillow and her chest, resting her forehead on the cool glass. Staring at her midnight companion, curled in on herself, lost in the recesses of her rapidly beating heart. She wasn't alone.. but in a very painful way...she was. She was scared, though she'd never openly admit it to her new... acquaintances. She didn't know them to the extent to showing them who she was. As she was sure they felt the same way. Quinn's eyes began to slowly get heavier. She drifted away into her sleep as her thoughts slowed to a halt. For a few moments everything was blessed black. Until the vision of some guy with long blond hair, tied at the nape of his neck, floated past her minds eye. 

123egyptian lullaby321

Quinn jerked awake only to find herself looking at Hakkai. She squinted at him as the morning sun beat her to death with it's happy sing-song retina killing rays.

"I'm sorry if I startled you Mi-... Quinn." He smiled a little sheepishly. Quinn looked around to find herself lying in the bed under the covers with them neatly tucked in around her. When this happened she didn't know. Maybe she subconsciously got cold during her FIVE second dream and crawled under them. She wasn't thinking about the tucked in part. Unimportant.

Amount of sleep accomplished: ZERO

"ungrmfahaka." She managed unintelligibly as she pushed herself up with one hand and scratched her head with the other. Trying to figure how two minutes could turn night to day. Quinn was now thoroughly aggravated.

"Heh.. well.. I brought you something to change into, I don't know if it's to your liking, but you can change into something else later. I hope Goku already informed you?" He asked quietly, as if she had a hangover or something. She didn't drink last night, the other three did. She sighed and then cleared her throat. Attempting to remove what was left of sleep. She rubbed one of her eyes and glanced at Hakkai with the other.

"Told... told me what?" 'Yawns'

"That we'd be taking you shopping... I decided against Sanzo's better judgment to let you sleep longer." -Lotta good that did.- She groaned.

"Yeah, oh yeah he told me. Where are these clothes?" She asked waving it off. Looking around. All signs of Goku life-forms were no longer present. She shrugged and scanned for clothes.

"They're in the bathroom. We'll be waiting for you in the lobby ok?" He turned with a little wave and left Quinn to her own devices.  
-Clothes.. clean clothes... yay.- She almost didn't want to get dressed. Almost deciding to never leave the nice warm bed. But she knew they had to keep moving. And Quinn Bond would be damned if she were to be blamed for holding them back. She trudged on into the bathroom, getting her legs to work properly wasn't that hard. But getting into clothes right now would be a task in and of itself.

-Shopping... with these guys? Someone save me...- She begged pitifully.

End Chapter Three!  
Reviews please!  
Any questions, just drop me a line.

egyptian lullaby out y'all.


	4. A Little Bit

-1DC: Don't own. 

Nothing Much

By: egyptian lullaby

Chapter Four: A Little Bit...

Quinn took one more good look at herself in the mirror before nodding. She had done what she could with the clothes that were obviously of the male variety. A little tuck here, an adjustment there, a nice knot in the front because it was hot out side, roll up the pants leg so that you don't trip and fall and your good! She actually liked it. Even her chucks seemed to approve and squeaked it aloud as she twisted again for the mirror. -Geh... what am I doing?- She asked herself in plain disgust. -I'm attempting to check myself out. This is stupid.- So to spite herself, she messed her hair up and was on her way.

Her footsteps weren't heavy at all as she descended. She sat on one of the steps still hidden in shadow, but leaned down enough to where she could see the main part of the lobby.

There they were.

All four of them.

Goku is sleeping, leaning over on Gojyo, who is thoroughly ready to kick some ass because the kid drooled on him.

Hakkai is petting Hakuryu standing next to the garden window.

And Sanzo... is staring straight at her from over his news paper.

Quinn's eye twitched. "Shit, fine..." She mumbled to herself as she trudged the rest of the way down stairs. -This jerk is giving me a tick. ME! My eyes NEVER twitched back home.-

"It's about time." Sanzo shot at her, glaring at the sweet smile she slathered onto her face.

"Patience is a virtue, isn't it 'Priest' Sanzo?" She gracefully crashed onto the couch next to him. Sugar pouring from her innocent features. Her sweet smile shifted into malicious glee as thoughts on how to make Sanzo stew stirred around a bit. Before either could say anything though, Hakkai reached down and captured Quinns shoulder in a soft squeeze.

"Huh?"

"Please.. we have little time, we will have to hurry with your shopping I'm afraid." He smiled as Sanzo got up and headed for the exit.

"I'll be waiting at the edge of town. And if she takes as longs as she did to get dressed, we might as well stay another night." And he was gone, leaving Quinn seething in his holy wake. -Shit. You may have won the battle you deviant priest, but you haven't won the WAR!- Her eye twitched...again..damnit.

"Will. You. Get. OFF!" Gojyo yelled. Quinn turned in time to see a table smashed into pieces, as Goku yawned in the middle of the mess. Hakkai quickly made his way over the girl behind the desk, speaking in low claming tones. Quinn turned back to see Gojyo flinging off a significant amount of drool. She arched a brow.

"Right well, I'm not going anywhere with slobber shirt here." She eyed how spit was strung from the front of his shirt to his left hand held out almost at arms length. She cleared her throat to keep from gagging as the middle bowed down then dripped to the floor with a soft, gooshy, 'splat'. Gojyo glared at her.

"Like chicks dig monkey slobber in the first place. I'm going to go take a quick shower. I guess I'll catch up in a bit." Quinn ignored the agitated stomps ascending the stairs and crouched before the pile of Goku and ex-table.

"Yo kid, you ok?" She asked bit loudly... he looked fairly stoned.. and she figured louder was better for anyone who looked stoned. Goku wrinkled his nose at her and squinted as he leaned closer to her face.

"You... snore." Quinns eyes flew open as her face blushed furiously. Thank GOD Sanzo wasn't here for this.

"I DO NOT!" She grabbed his head in a head-lock and gave him a rough noogie with all her might. She finally let go and fell back to her butt with a glare of hate in her eyes.

"OW OW! What'd I DO?" Goku whined, cradling his poor abused noggin in his hands. Obviously fully awake now.

"You said that I... that I... I only do that when I sleep in weird positions. With a cold. In July! Got it?!" She stormed up and out of the lobby, taking a deep breath of the open outdoors.

"Shopping?" Asked the only guy left, apparently he was done with telling the girl to put it on their tab and not call in any back up muscle. Quinn turned. Her face still red from her exertions and praying the Hakkai wouldn't say anything about it.

"Sure." She made her way to the clothing store first. She picked out a couple of jeans, and a few shorts. She picked out several plain light shirts but kept a hold of her sweater. Never know when a cold night will hit. She also grabbed a handy back pack to tug her crap around in. It was green and brown but roomy and could fit twice as much as a tote if packed right.

Next she made a move to the 'ladies store', where Hakkai waited patiently outside until she needed to pay, to get some feminine necessities. Bras, underwear, period stuffs; she found an interesting tea that was supposed to help with cramps. Well.. 'womanly pains' as they called it. She got plenty of other helpful nick-nacks, had it all wrung up and bagged, then stuck her head out the doors to retrieve Hakkai and the infamous Gold Card. They left.

She had rolled everything up in individual spaces and slots around the bag. Quite proud of how light it actually was. She hummed as Hakkai halted, she took a few more steps before she realized that her helper wasn't next to her anymore. She stopped and shifted the backpack on her back and curiously looked at him. Then to what he was looking at. She cocked an eyebrow.

"What do you expect me to do in there?"

"You need something Quinn. Pick one out."

"I don't even know what half that stuff is!"

"It's easy. I'll help you if you want me too. I'm well versed in all of the basics."

Hakkai entered the store with a hesitant Quinn behind him. She prayed that there wasn't an earthquake, that way all the pointies would stay in place and NOT stab her to death in a free fall from a six foot shelf.

"I'd prefer to use my fists..." He quieted her statement with his own and a look.

"Honestly. Quinn, if you wish to last more than a day with us, you must have, not only some sense, but protection. You can't just go out there with only a back pack. I refuse to have you defenseless. That would be poor protection on my part at least. We all promised to protect the vital comrade. No matter if it was before we met you, _I_ am not one to go back on my word." Quinn just sort of watched him for a second before she let her eyes wander. Nothing looked too appetizing.

"Ok... I get where you're comin' from. Believe me. But all this looks a bit much for me... I bet I stab myself before the other guy." Suddenly she felt a teensy bit ill. Stabbing someone else.. was not the most pleasant thought. Well fuck stabbing someone else! Stabbing herself seemed a little worse than that! Abruptly Hakkai turned around and held something out to her. Quinn examined it.. no them. -Hmm... midget daggers! Liza could wield these perfectly.- She thought wickedly but was snapped back to attention when said midget daggers clanked in front of her face.

"Boot Daggers." Hakkai supplied as if she saw these everyday.

"Ok.." Quinn looked from the toys to Hakkai. "I'd slice my leg off as I pulled them out."

"Please understand. If not for you, it would make me feel better in knowing that you have a weapon of some sorts to wield if we can't get to you in time. Honestly that should make you feel safer as well." Hakkai looked at her and then pushed them out a little further. she eyed them uncertainly before finally scowling and taking them. They moved to the register and paid.

Eye twitch.

Didn't ticks usually grow into bigger ticks, that eventually drove a person to insanity? These boys were working her into an early straight jacket.

Hmm was the padding in the cells cotton?  
Or marsh-mellow?  
Let's find out!

Quinn sighed as she lifted her tick-heavy eyes to the sky. She squinted at the sun that hung high on its blazing celestial perch, effectively burning her cheeks.

"Peachy."

Hakkai stepped up next to her and looked at her scrunched up features with a happy.. or if she didn't know any better.. triumphant smile.

"Yeah yeah, you win. Can we move it? I'm fryin' like an egg." Quinn asked not looking at him, but around at their surroundings instead.

"Why, I never implied such a petty thing -smile-. But yes, we made good time. The others should already be waiting for us... this way." He turned her by her shoulders and pointed her in the right direction. They walked for a few minutes longer, dodging pedestrians and animals. Quinn paused for a moment to buy some grapes that looked like an appetizing snack for the trail ahead.

They arrived at the jeep with little hassle, the other three were already seated and waiting. Wait... something was out of place here...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

Processing...

REBOOT!

"J-Jeep?! You have a Jeep here in ancient China?!" Quinn dropped her bag and grapes, almost in tears. It was beautiful!

"Of course we have a Jeep. How'd you expect us to get around? On foot? Pfft." Sanzo leaned back and crossed his arms, glaring ahead of him. Hakkai kindly lifted her bag and set it in the floor between Sanzo and the drivers seat. The priest passed it an ireful glance which then rose to Hakkai, who ignored it completely.

Quinn missed every look, growl, and once-over as she circled the jeep and marveled at it's sparkly... vehicleness! It moves, on wheels, with no animals to drag it along! Her heaven had been found between the rock and the hard place. Suddenly she noticed Goku crouched down next to her poking a tire just as she was. Looking quite fascinated.

"Yeah, he's great huh?" Goku grinned and looked at her.

"A he, huh? I can deal with that. As long as it's no Christine, I'm good!" She clapped as she hopped back up onto her feet. She felt more giddy... then when Liza had made her those cheesecake brownies. She was sooo sick after the whole pan.. but it was worth every cheesecakey-chocolaty crumb. Quinn shivered, letting her eyes roll into the back of her head. She was mentally logging this moment away. She figured that SOMETHING would happen to piss her off soon enough. This, this moment would be her new happy place.

Little did Quinn know...

"So where do I sit?" She grinned over to Hakkai. Who sort of... looked away and never looked back. Plainly finding his off-key whistling more important as he patted the Jeep. She picked up her grapes.. but did so carefully... and silently.

Why did this feel awkward?

-Oh..-

"Ooooooh, no... I am NOT sitting butter knife to these two loonies." She glared at the middle seat next to Gojyo... who looked like he was having a problem with his eyebrows... they kept moving up and down. Curious. 

"Hey Sanzo.. you think I could..."

"No."

"But... We could trade off-"

"No is no damnit. I refuse to sit back there."

Goku pouted. "You guys act like we have a disease."

"You do. It's called Stupidity. I'm afraid that if I'm subjected to it in such close proximity as the back seat for too long.. My immune system would weaken and I'd catch it." Sanzo replied nonchalantly as he gazed at the paper thing around his neck and picked an invisible something off of it and flicked it away into more non-existence.

"Hey, what's your prob Sanzo?" Grilled Gojyo as he attempted to rip apart the seat to get to the ass up front. Hakkai found time in his awful little song to sit Gojyo back in his seat.

"Alright alright... I'll make you a deal you two." Quinn faced an agitated looking Goku and a belligerent Gojyo. "As long as I'm not monkey in the middle, sorry kid, no pun intended. I'm game. Just give me a side seat and I'll be good and quiet. Girl Scout's honor." She held up her left hand sign and put her right hand over her heart. So what if she had never been a Girl Scout. They probably didn't even know what that was.

The boys looked at each other only to suddenly jump at the same time for the middle.

"LIKE HELL you're sitting next to QUINN! PERVERT!"

"Well YOU smell like like.. rotten MEATBUNS!! I'm CLEARLY the.. the better choice, OW, shit!"

While they fought Quinn slipped calmly into the seat that Goku was sitting in previously, then closed her eyes. She slowly reached over... and grabbed the first shirt scruff she felt and drug it back, it was accompanied by an undignified 'OMPH'. She peeked to see she had grabbed..GOKU! -Yay for mad lotto skills!- He looked at her strangely.

"What was that for Quinn?"

"Lottery for the middle seat kid. Some times you win.. sometimes they suck you dry... apparently lady spade has shed her light on me." She patted him on the head and he shied away like a child not wanting his mom to clean off his face.

"Geh, I'm not a kid."

"Sure, kid."

"Dude, that is so not fair, if you had waited just like two more seconds.. I would've.. 'sigh' never mind." Gojyo settled back looking thoroughly defeated. However thoughts of what she had just implied made him wonder. Is this really a gambling girl? He side glanced her. She looked like Black Jack, and seemed to know her way around a deck by judging her hands. He'd have to test this theory out, maybe he could get Hakkai and Sanzo in on it too. Fun times.

"Oh, these are yours I believe." Sanzo tossed something jingly and small over the seat. Quinn caught it, but not without stabbing the palm of her hand. -What the...'gasp'-

"MY KEYS! YAAAY!" For some reason, now she felt safe. Who needed a butter knife in the shoe when you can have a hand full of metal? This made MUCH more sense to her.

Goku laughed and Hakkai got into the drivers seat, starting it..I mean him, up. Sanzo was silent and Quinn was checkin' out the interior now. -Ooo... it's a stick shift. Nice.- Quinn thought leisurely as she leaned forward just as Hakkai pulled out and a weird noise came out of the Jeep. It sounded eerily familiar though.. that's what gave her the creeps about it. She wrote it off as pre-insanity and asked anyway.

"Yo Hakkai?" She asked sweetly.

"God it's already starting. I thought we might get at least ONE hour of peace. What happened to that Girl honor thing?" Groaned Sanzo. Quinn glared.

"No one's talking to you sassy ass. Back off. Besides, isn't it like, a sin to take the lords name in vain or somethin' Priest? 'whisper' sinners burn in hell." She whispered the last part followed by a breathy despicable cackle at the thought of him in flames. 

-Ass-hat.-

"Anyway, Hakkai!" She smiled. Hakkai glanced over his shoulder at her, his own smile in place.

"How may I help you Miss Quinn?"

"Please.. just Quinn. 'Miss' makes me feel old."

"It slipped, I'm sorry." He apologized as she waved it off.

"You think I could drive for a while? I was taught on a stick." 

"No." Informed Sanzo rather nastily. She turned to him with daggers... boot daggers in her eyes.

"Once again Goldie-Locks. You wanna be left alone but then you just can't stay out of other people's conversations. Please elaborate the logic underlying this conclusion we have found ourselves at." Sanzo's eye twitched. -HA! One to ONE biotch! Point for me! Point for me!- Mental victory dance! Oooh yeah. He glared but kept his mouth shut. She could see she was teetering on the edge of the sea-saw though.. "Th-thank you. So Hakkai?"

"I honestly don't know Quinn. This Jeep is a little particular about who gets behind the wheel. He kind of has to..."

"Know me? Get the feel of me?"

"Could that sound more wrong?"

"Shut up Gojyo." Quinn and Hakkai said in unison.

"Yeah, sort of. You could put it that way."

Hmm... well, I guess introductions are first. Hello Jeep! I am Quinn!" She smiled and patted the seat she was sitting back on. She looked around blissfully. The breeze was brilliant and fresh, it whipped her hair into her face but at the moment.. she was flying.

Sanzo looked at Hakkai silently asking: 'Why don't you just tell her?' 

Hakkai smiles and shrugs a shoulder. 'Why bother, we'd just have to pull over to show her because she wouldn't believe it. She'll find out when we get to the next town. Which is a left... isn't it?'

Sanzo closed his eyes and sunk further in his seat. 'You're driving. You figure it out.'

Hakkai made his left and there was peace in the Jeep.

123egyptian lullaby321

After two hours of flying Quinn was sick of the Jeep. It was small, cramped, and full of pissy people. And Sanzo had fallen asleep with half his body on her bag which had a new sketch pad in it with spiffy little pens, pencils and paints in it she had found around town. Finally she got everything together and just 'yoink'ed the bag from under him. Mean you say? All her 'nice' attempts failed. He was heavier than he looked, and she didn't want her bag crushed. So she did the only thing she could think of.

Thunk.

Her bag flew back and almost hit her in the face. Sanzo on the other hand... was in the exact same spot. He didn't fall, or move in the least. 

"Creepy..." However, now that Quinn had her bag... she didn't want it anymore. Yeah that may sound childish... but it happens to people everyday. She settled for hanging half of her body over the side of the small strange noise making Jeep and nit-picked the landscape.

Time flew as the sky line began to darken. The light obviously playing tricks on Quinns eyes, because she could have sworn she saw the ground breathing. She felt the seat in front of her move with the awakening of it's occupant, as the jeep slowed it's pace a little. Goku's snores had ceased and Gojoy wasn't talking in his sleep anymore. Her eye twitched at the thickening silence. She was about to retract her body and make some kind of noise for the hell of it, but that's when she truly saw the ground move next to the wheel. It looked as if the bump was following them. Quinn knit her brows together in confusion...

-Maybe now would be a good time to tell someone that the ground is giving me the stalker vibe.- Just as she started to turn, in mid sentence something reached up from the bump and grabbed her wrists.

"Hey guyyaaaAAAHHHHH!!!" She screamed as the thing tore at the skin on her wrist to tug her out of the jeep at such an angle. She raked her ribs on the lip of the door and the edge of the arm rest clipped her left hip on her way out. The thing let go and she rolled a couple feet away, her glasses were flung off her face with a force that stung the bridge of her nose and behind her ears. She coughed as the breath was knocked out of her, she rolled over onto her stomach as she registered the sounds of squealing tires in the background. She faintly heard her name being yelled as she weakly got onto her hands and knees, clutching at her chest still sputtering. She felt the ground shift a little and heard ragged breathing to her left. She looked up shakily and screamed as she pushed herself backwards on her butt to try and get away.

Before her was a massive, blurry demon, covered in grit and grime; his feet still in the ground. He lifted one leg up and out of the dirt, dropping a heavy foot on the earth. The growl it emitted was so animalistic, Quinn started crab-walking backwards to attempt an escape. She flopped over back on her hands and knees and faltering slightly, she managed to get on her feet. Without warning something firm grasped her neck and lifted her three feet above the ground. she weakly clawed at what felt like an iron grip around her throat, cutting off her air supply.

"H-help..." She gasped at the four blurry figures that surrounded her. She cried at the burning in her throat, she started feeling light-headed and nauseous.

"LET HER GO!" Yelled Goku, he was ready for action. Sanzo was next to him looking quite put-out. Hakkai was charging up chi with a murderous look in his eyes. Gojyo was attempting to slip behind.

The demon spiked up earth right in front of Gojyo and grinned.

"Ah Sanzo party. Good to finally meet you."

"Release the girl." Hakkai ordered calmly. The monster arched an eye brow as he glanced at the demon before him.

"What, this?" He shook her a little violently. Quinn gasped, everything was getting darker, her air-passage felt like she had just swallowed an ice-cube. Tears were streaming from her strained eyes. "What do you need this for?" The demon asked with a snort.

"What's it to you?" Gojyo prepared for an attack by crouching down.

"Honestly, nothing. I was just ordered to kill her. What I would rather be doing is testing your skills, for you do intrigue me. However..." He positioned his thumb along her neck, primed to snap it. Gojyo froze. "That is unfortunately not the case tonight."

Sanzo rolled his eyes and pulled out his gun, the demon watched him curiously.

"A banishing gun, your famed weapon priest. Tell me, would you shoot her to get to me? Please do, makes my job so much easier." He lowered Quinn and pulled her closer to him as a shield. Just as Quinns vision began to tunnel, she saw Sanzo's trigger finger tense. All went black as a gun shot rang from a million miles away.

123Egyptian lullaby321

End of chapter four! Sorry about the cliffie... I just had too. I think you'll like the next chapter, though. :3 Hang in there!


	5. That's How It Works 'Round Here

-1DC: Don't own any but Quinn and Liza. mine mine mine.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

Author's Note: Please have patience with the length of this chapter. I tried looking for a suitable place to break it off, however I found that no matter what I tried, I just couldn't get it to flow as smoothly. Thank you.

Chapter Five: That's How It Works 'Round Here

-Dream-

"You were with him every day!" A woman cried as a slap resounded through out the darkend room.

"I tried! Momma I was helping! I loved Daddy too!" A yong girl sobbed.

"YOU!" 

Quinns eyes focused to see a young girl very familiar to her, and a woman's rage her heart felt too strongly.

"You killed him... he was getting better, then YOU, you planned it! YOU KILLED HIM! WHYYY?" The woman screamed as she lifted the little girl to her feet by her arm with bruising results. She reared back and struck the child again.

"NO MOMMA!" Quinn screamed as she ran forward to save her younger crying self on the floor. Quinn felt the hot tears stream down her face as her heart beat against her rib cage. She could practically feel the blows at the vivid reenactment of her memory.

The scene before her faded and she ran into someone who appeared in her path. Their arms instantly encircled her in a warm hug. Quinn sobbed into the shirt before her and they both fell to their knees.

"Daddy, -hic- I didn't do it! I didn't! -sniffle- I loved you as much as she did. More!" Quinn strained out between sobs. Some how... she felt she was lying in some way. She knew she didn't.. but it felt, it felt like she did! The man just held her tighter and smoothed her hair... just like she remembered he did when she was hurt, or got in to a fight with her siblings. His smell was the same, his soft breathing the same. Her crying hitched a little as she looked up. 

The shift was slight, but it wasn't her father anymore that held her in a calming hug... but some man that had long almost shoulder-length blond bangs draped over each side of his face. Parted to where she could see a small red dot gracing his smooth brow. His expression was that of utter boredom, however as she looked into his eyes... his expression was slightly touched by interest with the slight quirking of an eyebrow, though his frown only fractionally lessened... so familiar.

Only hiccupping was left as she looked at this new stranger before her. Who was he? She just couldn't think. The man kept his small frown while his eyes moved to her hair. He smoothed a strand behind her ear, as he caught a final tear with the heel of his hand.

Everything was... okay..

--

Quinn woke with a peaceful air. The soft afternoon warmed the room and her cheeks. She sat up slowly, making her neck muscles twitch in a painful manner, and took in her surroundings. It looked like another hotel room. Next to her bed was a chair with a blurry sleeping Goku in it. She smiled at his slumped form and went to get out of bed only to have her leg sting. She hissed and moved the blankets away. Her left calf was bandaged for the most part. In moving the sheets, she noticed that both her wrists were bandaged as well, the top part of her right wrist was a stunning clash of red on white. She must have moved too much and re-opened a wound.

"You shouldn't be moving just yet." Goku spoke softly. Quinn started at his voice and looked away from her bandages, she smiled.

"How long have I been out this time?" She asked her voice was hoarse and scratchy. She reached up to her neck in remembrance and tenderly tested the sore skin, afraid to look at it any time soon. The door to her left opened slowly and blurry Hakkai entered. -Grr, blurry.. blurry, where are my fucking glasses-

"The better part of ten hours." He smiled as the girl squinted around. "Looking for these?" He reached over to the night stand and presented them to her. Quinn paused for a second before she leaned towards his hand and squinted harder.

"Yeah, thanks." She put them on and smiled at Hakkai. Goku stood and left the room, only to be replaced by Gojyo. "Ten hours huh?"

"Well well well, sleeping beauty's awake!" Gojyo took Goku's previous perch on the chair and smiled at her in a surprisingly non-lech manner.

"Gojyo.. if you wouldn't mind..." Hakkai hinted towards the chair. Gojyo stood quickly.

"Yeah, sure man, sorry." He stood off to the side and Hakkai sat in the chair. Opening the drawer in the night stand Hakkai removed more bandages and ointments. He set them on the bed next to her leg. 

"What? No Gideon Bible in there too?" Quinn joked. All she received was a strange look and a shrug, Hakkai continued his preparations as he spoke.

"For some reason, while you were sleeping, I couldn't heal you. It was the strangest thing. I could only stop the flow of blood and barely close the wounds. Something was stopping me from further treatment. Now, though, since you're awake, I can try again."

As he spoke, he gingerly removed the bandages around her wrists. Trying not to tear the scab off the right one. He held said right wrist in his larger hands as a soft bluish light flowed around her wound. Before she could blink, the stinging was gone. She examined her wrist, when he moved his hands away, in sheer amazement. He lifted her left wrist in his hands and let his chi heal her again.

Thank God it was working. He didn't know what they would have done if she couldn't be healed by him.

"Lift your chin please. I was able to get rid of most of the bruising, but the muscles are still strained. If you would please.." Hakkai asked nicely. Quinn, without a second thought, lifted her head and exposed her neck to him. She startled herself with her action. Yeah Hakkai was a good guy.. but after what she just went through... -Am I.. trusting him so easily?- She asked herself quietly, she never took her eyes off of him as he leaned forward, eyes concentrated yet kind.

Hakkai reached out and let his hands hover around her neck. A few seconds later he moved away from her and sat back, examining his work. He watched as she experimentally tilted her head this way and that, then poked at her neck a few times. A distracted smile formed on her lips in a far away thank you.

"What about her leg, where Sanzo.." Gojyo quickly looked away and shut his mouth, effectively catching Quinn's attention.

"Where Sanzo what? What'd Sanzo do?" She asked, a conspiracy spiked her voice to a slightly higher octave. Hakkai scratched the back of his head and set to work on un-wrapping her leg. She blinked as a long, partially healed gash was revealed to her... and a hole.

There was a hole in her leg.

What was that about not wanting to whistle from odd places?

"You got the gash from your fall out of the jeep. That... um, the bullet went straight through-"

"Bullet? He shot me? Sanzo SHOT ME?!" Quinn shouted a little in hysterics but more so out of wanting to shoot Sanzo back almost instantaneously.

"Now now Doll, He did it to save you. Besides. He had full faith in Hakkais abilities. You'll be good as new here in a few minutes!" Gojyo tried to appease a rapidly frizzing Quinn.

"I think I need to know what happened." She decided to attempt civility. The soothing warmth of Hakkais chi traveling through her leg helped her achieve a greater level of it though. Hakkai sighed.

"Well Quinn, you see, the demon was sent specifically to kill you. We don't know why, we kind of killed him before we got the chance to ask. However, Gojyo managed to get behind and distract the demon to where he lifted you away from him. Sanzo still didn't have a clear shot but your leg happened to be right in front of the demons heart. Sanzo shot and the bullet went cleanly through your leg and killed the demon. Had he held you a second longer... I'm afraid you wouldn't be here any longer." As Hakkai finished his story, as he was also finishing her leg. "Your leg will be a bit stiff, but you'll have to walk that off. AFTER," He started a bit loudly as Quinn tried to get out of the bed. She paused and waited for him to continue looking a bit sheepish. "After you eat something first."

As if on cue, Goku entered with a tray of food. Some kind of soup, a small piece of bread, and a glass of water.

"Ah, good something light to start off with. Thanks!" Hakkai stood as Quinn gracefully accepted the tray from Goku. They made their way out of the room, Gojyo first, with the promise of coming back in a few minutes.

Quinn started slow on the soup. Her stomach was still a bit queasy, but she always had room for soup. As she took a sip of her water, she heard her door open. Looking up to see Sanzo in the doorway, she picked up her bread and held it up, almost examining it.

"Hi." She stated simply, taking a decent bite out of her bread. She didn't quite know how to thank someone for shooting them.

-'eye twitch' He shot me... damnit.-

He said nothing but moved to the chair, sat down, and opened up a paper he pulled from his robes.

"How's your leg." Asked the rustling news paper before her in a tone of 'I'm doing this because I have to. Not because I care'.

"Dunno, I have to walk on it first, and I'm not allowed to walk until I eat this."

"Then eat."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "I was until you interrupted me, now if you don't mind.." She jabbed her spoon at the door. The paper paused it's rustling then promptly started back up again as a page was turned.

"We're not leaving you alone, one of us will constantly be in your presence." He stated once again in that 'I don't care' fashion.

"Fine. Whatever."

Tick..

Tock..

Slurp.

Tick..

Tock..

Rustle rustle..

Tock..

-Where ever that stupid clock is, I'm going to kill it. With a shovel. And possibly some termites.- She thought viciously.

Tock..

Tick..

"Thank you..." She mumbled before her next spoonful. The paper folded a little on the side as Sanzo peered at her.

"Repeat that... I didn't quite... catch it."

Quinn glared at him.

"Thank you, Sanzo... for saving me." She started off defiant but ended softly. She stared at her soup. She heard a sigh and then the chaos that is folding a paper. Quinn side glanced him. Sanzo was sitting with one leg propped up on the other, the neglected news paper on his leg, and his arm resting on the back of the chair. He rested his temple on his fist and looked at her with unreadable amethyst eyes. She pursed her lips and squirmed a little under his scrutiny.

"You're welcome." He was about to go back to his paper when she spoke.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked honestly. Even as anti-social as she was, she was still trying to make the best of the situation at hand with the people involved. He sighed and watched her fiddle with her fingers in her lap.

"Where did you get that idea?"

-Oh gee, lemmie think.-

"Well.." 

She set aside her soup tray to turn towards him.

"You never really-"

"Eat." He interrupted. Her shoulders sagged as she picked the tray back up and set it over her legs again.

"Alright." She said softly. Apparently this wasn't something he wanted to discuss, and right at the moment, she wasn't one to push the envelope. She quietly finished off her bread.

Tick..

Tock..

Tick..

Slurp.

"I'm not mad at you." Paper snaps open.

Quinn smiled.

"Ok Sanzo. I'm not mad at you either."

"Why would you be mad at me?"

"You DID shoot me."

"See if I do it again to save your life." He sounded as threatening as a kitten.

"Sure." The soup spoon clanked against the bottom of an empty bowl. "Can I walk now?"

"..." Sanzo sighed and retired his newspaper to the folds of his robe. He decided that no one was ever going to get a good read in with this woman around. He lit a cigarette and looked at her expectantly though a little bit of interest quirked an eyebrow. She got a weird vibe of deja-vu.. but not being able to place it right away she shook it off and grinned.

Quinn took this as a green light.

The next few minutes were awkward as Sanzo defended his chair with an unbreakable defense of his derriere. Quinns leg wouldn't to relax enough for her knee to bend properly, so she ended up tripping on the carpet and catching herself on the night stand. After she gave it the good old Bond try, and about four 'eep!'s from almost falling, later... she felt a strong hand steadily grasp her upper arm. She looked up in surprise to see Sanzo, with a lit cigarette, looking at her like well... like he was saying she could... 'sort of' lean on him right now.

She figured that if she leaned too much, he'd move out of the way and she'd get a lovely red carpet-burn blotch on her forehead. Not fun. He would have had the pleasure of shooting her AND making her fall flat on her face. That was just too much ego-boosting and self satisfaction for someone of his corrupt caliber in the first place.

Despite her inner thoughts, she smiled an honest smile in a brilliant appreciation. A smile that took Sanzo aback for a second. No one really smiled like that around this group. Even Goku's biggest smiles seemed a little forced some of the time. This girl... was she truly as care-free as she appeared? She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and figured out that she had a strong sense of honor the night at the inn. Maybe he had been too...Sanzo was brought out of his musings when he suddenly felt something crash into him. He looked down and arched an eyebrow. There was Quinn... clutching herself to his chest... with tears in her eyes. Shit.

"What happened?" He asked as he ashed his cigarette in the ash tray on the night stand... that he could still reach. Unfortunately. She had moved what, a foot and a half from the night stand itself?

Quinn looked at him in pain and morbid surprise. Her breath hitched with the suffering in her knee. "You can't tell me... that you didn't just hear my knee pop." She grit her teeth as a muscle twitched, sending a new pain up her thigh and down her shin. She clutched his robes tighter, partially for balance, but also as a result of the new agony. -I think I liked it better with a fuckin' hole in my leg.- Her mind spit as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Sanzo watched her for a second, then looked back at the bed. He pursed his lips as he exhaled through his nose. He couldn't just lift her. The knee thing.. ya know. This was frustrating. Careful of his smoke, he pried her hands away from his robe while still keeping her as stable as he could. He lifted her left arm and put it over his shoulder, practically lifting her off the floor, he took her back to the bed. He set her down looking vexed.

Quinn was surprised when he had lifted her over to the bed. it was so... not like the Sanzo she knew for the past few days. Then again... it was stupid to assume things about people. Never judge a book by it's cover they say... maybe this is one of the few times it applies it real life? She straightened her leg out on the bed and controlled herself. She felt Sanzo move away, looking up she saw him half-way through the door.

"Where are you going?" She hadn't meant to sound panicky… it was her knee talking! Yeah that's right! Her knee!

"To get Hakkai."

"What happened to not leaving me alone?" She sniffled as her vision cleared.

He glanced back with a small scowl and left without a word. Effectively throwing Quinn into her own little world, attempting to think of anything but her knee. God... she just knew she had to have shattered something in there.

"Are you okay?"

Quinns head shot up and looked straight into hazel eyes.

"Are you?"

She didn't know quite what to say. However from a few of her first experiences in this time and place she'd learned that: When you don't know what to say, answer a question with a question.

"Are _you_ okay?"

-From what I've seen of him, he's not been too happy.-

The little boy looked down in a sad gesture but smiled at her none-the-less.

"Yes. Now that I have a friend."

"A friend? You want a friend? I think you're the strangest apparition I've ever met."

"I don't know what that is… but I'm happy you're okay. Because, you're the only one who can do it." He simply smiled at the quizzical look he received. Quinn snorted.

"I'm glad you people have such faith in somebody who get's more security from a set of keys than a knife. I don't know what I'm doing here! I don't know what's going to happen, or if home is ever a possibility again." She blinked back the tears and swallowed the painful lump in her throat. Suddenly the pain in her knee became a little more than acute.

"Don't cry. I can't answer everything… but I can warn you." He looked like he wanted to take a step closer but stayed put. "Just stay away from the red-" He suddenly looked at the door. She followed his gaze.

"What? The red what? What are you…" She looked back and he was gone. -Weird weird weird weird. Who is that kid?-

Hakkai entered the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

-Should I tell him? Is this kid bad juju's? I don't get that vibe. He seemed like he was trying to help me. Warn me of something. But what?-

She looked at him while he looked at her a little disapprovingly.

-No. I won't tell him now. I don't really know these boys. Anyone can save someone else's life. So they got guts. But how open-minded are they? What bias's do they posses? I refuse to be ridiculed once more for a gift I was born with from my fathers side. He was… -

"I really wanted to be in here when you walked..-"

Her previous thoughts being cut off she responded in a new fashion by puffing up indignantly to Hakkai's remark.

-Alrighty now, don't make it sound like it's MY fault mister!-

She scrunched up one eye and wrinkled her nose at him. "You can thank Sanzo for that. He let me."

"Why, you sound as if he could have stopped you. Anyway, I would have liked to be in here to make sure everything healed properly. Though things do not always work that way, nature and all. So. Sanzo said something 'popped.' What popped?"

She jabbed her pointer finger at her knee accusingly as if it had killed someone and only she knew how and why. "Can you fix it?" She asked as she winced through another spasm.

"Of course I can. But I'm afraid we'll have to leave after I heal you. If you are up to it. We really must press on." He spoke as he began poking and prodding, causing a few hisses and curse words to string from Quinn like she had a slow foul-mouthed leak. He began healing her when Gojyo entered rather violently.

"You guys done in here yet? We gotta go. If that priest hits me one more time because of you guys, I'm killing SOMEone of THIS group in THIS room. Got it?! Jesus…" With that he stormed out. Hakkai smiled at Quinn as he stood.

"So what's your family think of this journey you're on?" Quinn asked while he healed her. He froze for a moment but continued on.

"I, ah.. don't have a family."

"Girlfriend? Or-"

"No." He said quickly. But almost instantly calmed.. as if someone had poured cold water over him. "I don't have anyone. Miss Quinn." No one but this group in his opinion… though he wouldn't speak that aloud at this moment.

-No one... not a sibling... or a dog? Maybe a cookie with subject-change chips is in order.- Right as she was about to either say I'm sorry and then change the subject or just say she was sorry... he beat her to it.

"Try that."

Quinn slowly stood and did a few bends first, then a couple of stretches.

So far so good.

She took one step... then two more... then a hop, skip, and jump!

"YAY! All better!" She cheered as she gave Hakkai a hug, then kept on bending her leg this way and that to make sure it was up to it's normal par. The hug was mostly apology... but there was plenty of thank you in it as well.

"G-good! that's just what I like to hear..." She had startled him a little with the hug. Hakkai shrugged it off and let it go. No point in dwelling on something so small. "Well let's head down stairs now if you please." He ushered the unfathomably hyper Quinn down the hall, she was sweet talking her leg the whole way.

"Oh you poor thing.. first an emotionally constipated priest shoots you then you pop in a really nasty sounding way... you've been through hell. But I promise to never take you for granted again! Honest, I promise. My poor poor leg." She cooed to it as she entered the lobby/living room. The other three were waiting outside the door looking at her like she was nuts. She waved and hopped over to them. "Hi ya! Look it! My LEG works!" She energetically bent her knee then stretched it out only to bend it again in demonstration. Goku was laughing at her antics while Gojyo was trying to not eyeball her leg... and only failing a little! Sanzo watched her like her skin just turned bright orange. Quinn smiled and looked at him.

Realizing that he had her full attention his own smirk spread, causing her to falter a little. -I get the feeling he's going to be a party pooper.- Her mind warned her against the smirk of doom. "Here." He hefted something up from his side and tossed it at her. Quinn's eyes grew wide as she caught, what she established by the brown and green now pressed against her face, her bag. "Let's go."

Quinn blinked once... twice... "Where's the jeep?" She asked and shouldered her bag jogging up next to him. Knowing full and well that he hated side buddies unless it was Hakkai.

"Where we're headed, the terrain is too rough for the jeep. We're going to have to foot it and camp out tonight, We won't reach the next town until about noon tomorrow. Maybe later. That all depends on you." His smirk was back in place. Was he picking on her? No. That was impossible.

"Her?" Goku piped up. "You're the one that stayed up later than Hakkai even last nigh-mmmrrrfmmmph" Gojyo grabbed up the kid and covered his mouth.

"Goku, if you want to live I suggest you make yourself scarce." He released the teen and looked at him.

"What?" Goku scanned everybody and landed on Quinn and Sanzo... He didn't know which scared him more. The evil grin on her face and her thumbs up, or the gun pointed at his potentially splattered brains.

Hey, that looked like a nice small dark back-way ally! Goku ran. He ran for his life and... no, no just ran for his life. There was no higher purpose here other than self preservation.

Quinn's grin faded into innocence as she looked over to Sanzo, who in turn sneered and twisted back around, starting on his way. "What did he mean Sanzo?"

"Nothing."

"You stayed up?"

"I'm an insomniac."

"Or maybe a worry-wort?"

"Hardly. I only worry when there's something I can't shoot and kill in one shot. You should know about part of that. You were kind of in the way."

Eye twitch. "Why can't you just take credit for something you did that was nice?"

"Because I'm not nice."

"On the contrary, you caught me and saved me from falling, you saved me from that demon... oh, and you made sure I ate all my food! That's nice! Now you stayed up all night? A regular saint!" She snorted and covered her mouth at the last comment that had passed her lips. A saint! HA!

"Why are you pushing this Quinn?"

Her eyes widened... that was the first time he'd ever said her name. She wasn't even sure if he knew it yet. "Because I know you're nice. With as much as you keep to yourself, and beat on the others... I know you're behind the scenes making arrangements. Whether it be food, finances in general, or lodging. -So far as I know.- And I think you should get the credit you deserve!"

"Look, in this group we all have our own little jobs that we took over. They know what I do and I know what they do. If I wanted appreciation, I'd say: 'Hey, look what I did! Now appreciate me or I'll blow your brains out your ass.' But I don't. I do what I do because it has to be done." His pace sped up and Quinn jogged to keep up. The others were preparing mentally for the time between now and camp. Praying to the horizon to make quick pace of the setting sun. Suck it down or something!

"A job well done deserves a pat on the back too." Quinn mumbled. She was only picking... did she hit a nerve?

"Maybe when you're two."

"Oh c'mon! I bet you _had_ to have been the center of attention when _you_ were young…er.." She stopped talking when Sanzo had stopped walking. His face was blank. She looked back on him curiously, only to see nothing in his eyes.

-Oh shit... I don't think a cookie can fix this one. I believe I'm just going to stop all conversation with everyone. Then no nerves, veins or major arteries can be hit by my stupid mindless ques..- Her mental rant was halted when Sanzo began walking again. Not even gracing her with a passing glance. As he widened the space between them she squeezed her eyes together and she smacked her forehead several times. -Stupid, stupid, STUPID!- She felt something heavy on her shoulders. She looked over with a pathetic look only to find Gojyo smiling warmly at her with a warm arm draped over her.

"It's ok, he just doesn't like it when anyone of consequence hits close to home."

"Anyone of.. consequence?" She asked slowly. She was important? In what way? This man HAD to be deranged.

"Well yeah... Really the only ones of consequence to Genjo Sanzo are the ones in this group. We see each other everyday, put up with each others shit. Play pranks, piss each other off so bad that bullets and sometimes power limiters go flying. Now you've been thrown into the mix... and apparently... you're fitting in just perfectly. Goku's the only one I know of that can get under his skin. Now I'm not saying you did that. Ohh no.. sorry but... You just said something that deals with what he would rather leave locked away. You know... to save it for a rainy day?" He kept his eyes forward as he felt Quinn's burning a hole in his face.

"I should go apologize. I didn't know..." She was about to speed up when Gojyo made his arm a bit heavier over her shoulders. She looked at him expectantly with 'why' written across her features.

"The way we do things in this group is, we just let it go. No discussions unless they're absolutely necessary... maybe the occasional apology. Other than that we just let each other brood. If we want to talk we come to you. Eh?"

Quinn snorted. Like any of these boys would come to her for a good chat over some tea and a scone. That makes two she's either pissed off or made to feel unimaginably uncomfortable in her presence. She was on an unintentional roll today and she was praying for some one to just pick up the damn dice and put them away. She felt tired now. Walking on eggshells had the tendency to make one bone-weary.

-Three hours later-

Quinn wished her leg still had a hole. -Stupid leg letting Hakkai heal you.- She cursed her legs stupidity, because now there was no way out of walking. - ¬¬ I bet Sanzo was behind that one.- Speaking of strangely intelligent blonds.. he had stayed in front of the others the full few hours, never slowing down... and of course only talking to Hakkai. She'd made up her mind to stay away from those two. She felt bad enough... she didn't need to say something else stupid or else her face might explode from all the blood rushing to it in embarrassment. Goku had re-joined them... you know.. she didn't remember. He just showed up next to her and for the past ten minutes they'd been talking about how they figured the terrain was smooth enough now for a certain... 'cough' jeep.

However they were through with that conversation and they were now neck deep in a moving game of rock, paper, scissors. She was winning, for some reason... he kept on throwing scissors. But hey... she'd bet him carrying her bag that she could beat him three times in a row. Lo and behold, the backpack-less Quinn strikes again!

"Do you know how to play this game?"

"Man! Not again! I don't get it!" Goku glared at his 'scissors' accusingly. Quinn snickered. Deciding that his lack of skill or knowledge... whatever it may be...was in best interest for the preservation of her back in the future. Heh heh heh!

-Two more back pack free hours pass-

"What about thumb-war?" Asked Quinn with a grin. Goku and Gojyo both looked at her.

"Pfft, I could beat you both at the same time." Gloated Gojyo, thankful for the silence breaking suggestion. Goku and Quinn shared a wicked look

Thus ensued a walking double thumb war. After all the grunts and ow's and triumphant gloating spoken too soon was over... Quinn had beat Gojyo and Gojyo had beaten Goku. Life was sweet. And legs were jelly.

Far be it for her to ask for a break though. She didn't want to be the one to keep them all back.

"Hey Sanzo! Sanzo! Can we PLEASE take a break now, god my legs feel like rubber!" Goku groaned on cue.

This kid was pure gold.

Sanzo stopped and turned around looking like he was going to paper fan somebody extra hard.

Quinn decided to bend over, hands on legs and catch her breath. Might as well take advantage of the glitch in Sanzos death march while it lasted. She tapped the toes of her shoes on the ground alternately to try and get some feeling back into them.

Sanzo was about to say no until he saw Quinn bent over and tapping her feet. He let his face fall into boredom and sighed. 

"Fine. But it's only a fifteen. Got it?" He reached for his smokes , ignoring Gojyo and Goku both as they shot wide 'are you sick?' looks of shock at the priest then to each other.

"Really?! That's great! 'Cause I'm, pooped!" Quinn smiled at Sanzo and Hakkai. She spotted a nice big rock to sit in the shade of as she reclaimed her bag from Goku. The heat was unbearable... and she was actually surprised that she lasted as long as she had. She sat in the shade and began digging greedily through her bag for her bottled water.

Goku seemed to have collapsed not too far from her and rolled over on his growling stomach, eyes set on Quinns bag of goodies. She watched him for a second as she chugged her water down to half full, but distracted herself by twisting the cap back on and digging for something to munch.

"Sheesh Sanzo, You haven't set a pace that determined since…" Gojyo looked up in thought. "Heh… since the day before we saved Quinn." He left his lopsided grin on as he slowly made his way over to Quinn and her rock, promptly lighting a cigarette when he got there. He leaned against it and took in his surroundings. They had exited the forest in favor of an actual trail that ran next to it. Though the terrain was still far too rough for Hakuryu to travel. Sharp rocks jutted out of the ground everywhere, with large dips, and deep holes that pocked the earth. A lot to navigate, and not enough space between them all to make it through each one. The forest was just too thick by all means of travel except foot.

Gojyo sighed in defeat and looked back over to Sanzo and Hakkai who seemed to have reunited with the little dragon everyone had been cursing. Well everyone but Quinn.

He couldn't wait till she saw it.

"You know everyone.. It's actually getting closer to dark than we anticipated. Hakuryu has found an acceptable place for us to stay tonight. It'll be a bit of a walk to get there though. An hour or so I'd guess." Hakkai supplied as he tenderly scratched Hakuryu's chin and eye ridges.

Quinn looked up from her bag of dried fruit she'd gotten at one of the shops as an afterthought. Good thing she did to, cause boy was she hungry. Swallowing what she had in her mouth, she stuck a foot out and planted it right in Goku's face seeing as he was trying to sneak up in an army crawl to snatch her food. He fell flat back to the ground and all she heard was a muffled 'Damnit!' from beneath her shoe.

"We're that close to a town?" Quinn cocked her head to the side in what one would call her innocent look.

Sanzo snorted as he lifted an eyebrow and nodded his head back towards the woods.

"Hardly. We won't be there till around noon tomorrow, which won't always be the case to begin with. You're quite lucky that this one's as close as it is. We'll be staying in there."

Quinn looked back over to where Sanzo had indicated and paled considerably.

-You've GOT to be shitting me.-

"Bu-but… no one told me to get a tent! I have no blankets! I'm so totally NOT prepared to stay out in nature!"

"No one said that this was going to be a cake walk," Sanzo supplied. "Everyone ready?"

-I deserve cake after this crap.-

"Well fine. But I'll be damned if I let you cut MY break short and then force me to sleep in the elements with none of the proper materials." To make her point clear, she snuggled her back closer to the rock and made a butt imprint on the ground while folding her legs Indian-style. She brought out a big hunk of dried fruit and stuffed it in her mouth with a very put out look directed at the little leader of this circus.

"I guess I'm ready to g-mff." Before Goku could voice his opinion, Quinn leaned up and shoved a piece of fruit in his mouth. Ah, now whose side was he on? -Heh heh heh. That's right Goku… who's got the food? Who's not marching you to death? Thaaat's right.-

"We've only got a few minutes left any way. Just let us enjoy it, eh Sanzo?" Gojyo sunk down to his derriere next to Quinn and just felt the breeze on his face. He glanced over to her angry profile from the corner of his eye. Sure, he felt an attraction to her… but he just couldn't bring himself to truly act on it. He supposed he liked girly girls… and women that could kick his ass… but Quinn seemed to slip through the cracks and into the sister position. Maybe it's because he thought that _she_ was a _he_ at first. Yeaaahhh… that had to be it. How weird would that be? 'Yeah, I'm dating this chick that I thought was guy at first! What? No I don't have tendencies!' Yeah… real cool.

123321

Their break ended and they started back into the woods. Following Hakuryus' throaty hums with Hakkai as the translator; they found the spot in the time it was first estimated.. one hour. Quinn entered the little clearing next to the rock face. The rock face that had a hole in it. -We'll just ignore that. Surely they're not THAT stupid.-

"Nice clearing. Now all we need is a fire and some s'mores and it'd almost feel like I was traveling with normal people." She dropped her bag at her feet and surveyed the area. Picking out a spot to 'shotgun' before the other could call it.

"No… not quite Quinn, you see.." Hakkai started as Hakuryu flew into the mouth of the gaping hole in the wall.

"We're sleeping in here. So unless you want to leave your bag to the weather, I suggest you follow." Sanzo walked passed her and never missed a beat.

"A cave. You are stupid. I underestimated you, and I apologize. I now finally realize why they say 'Nothing is fool proof. All you need is a determined fool.'"

"Well, if you'd rather stay out here, where, not even _we.. _are comfortable in the extent of knowledge we have pertaining to the wildlife… I guess you'll let us know when a surprise shows up, right?" Hakkai smiled a rather eerie smile as he passed and entered the cave, leaving Quinn in a cold sweat.

"Lemmie guess. I'm on fire duty. Great, that's a big 'You Suck'." Goku glared at the entrance to the cave when a paper fan came flying out and smacked him in the head. Closely followed by the _'FWAP'_ was a muffled 'Get moving or I'm coming out there.'

"OW! Jesus I'm going! I'm going. Asshole." He kicked the fan as he went off into the forest.

"Will he be ok?" Quinn asked The only man left in the clearing. Sure she knew Goku was a fighter. But he still looked so young.

"He'll be fine. He's more than likely the most capable.. other than myself of course, in this group. He knows what he's doin' doll, don't worry 'bout it." Gojyo thoughtfully watched the woods for a moment before he sighed. "Well, I might as well help him. Get it done faster or all we'll hear before we sleep his bitching about splinters or something more stupid."

"Hey, Gojyo?" Quinn stopped him, a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Yeah, what's up?" He looked over his shoulder as she approached him.

"Are there lots of bugs in caves?" Now Quinn was a rational girl… just.. not when it came to creepy crawlies.

"Well.. It's warm, dark and damp," He turned and noticed just how pale she was getting with each word. "And none of us would let one get you ; eh-heh. Calm down. They're just bugs." He patted her shoulder uncertainly.

"Bugs… I hate.. Bugs. Hey, I know something you could do to help me through it!" She smiled.

"Eh… what would that be?" He felt his mouth go dry. She can't have his liquor and that's that!

"Mind if I bum a smoke. I'm out, and a frazzled Quinn with no nicotine and a cave full of testosterone and bugs makes for one night from hell." She half-puppy eyed him while smiling. Gojyo on the other hand was more than happy she hadn't ordered liquor. 'Cause for the first time, he wouldn't have been able to deliver. He reached in his back pocket and pulled her out a scud, and handed her his lighter.

"No problem. I'll get my lighter back when we settle down, but for right now, I gotta help monkey boy. The Gods know that those two won't."

123egyptian lullaby321

End of chapter 5

Next chapter: You Can Go With This

**Thank you to:**

kitty persona

_**Review Please**_

egyptian lullaby


	6. You Can Go With This

-1DC: Don't own any but Quinn and Liza. mine mine mine.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

Chapter Six: You Can Go With This

Sub title: Bath Bead Mambo No. 1 

Quinn awoke irritated. Still lying down, she tried her hardest to remember what the hell she had just dreamed about. She just couldn't grasp it, it felt important to remember. With a loud sigh she rolled over onto her side and felt around for her glasses. Finding them she put them on and finally opened her eyes. Only to be looking at a fat, ugly, hairy, big-fanged spider.

"OH. MY. GOD." She shot back on her butt and nearly bull-dozed a shocked Goku to the ground in the process. The spider hissed and scurried over to a dark crevice in the wall.

"What's wrong?!" Hakkai ran to the entrance of the cave. Only to see Quinn sporting a not so flattering expression and swatting at her arms as if there were a swarm of bugs there, squealing "EW, EW!"

"Quinn's freakin' the fuck out, that's what's wrong!" Gojyo stated as he was stirred rather sharply from gathering the few things they had so they could leave.

"**You**, you said that you wouldn't let them get me!" she gave him the pathetic angry face as she slowly calmed down enough to mumble. Something about having bug cooties all over her.

"Are you guys ready yet? Oh, damn. You're awake. I wanted to get you up." Sanzo had the ghost of a smirk and an evil glint in his droopy eyes.

Glaring at the monk she snatched up her bag. Quinn glanced over to see Gojyo looking a little defeated, but remarking to himself lowly, "I didn't see anything try to eat you, nothin' got you, it was just a spider, damn…" and then proceeded to check over her bag for extra free-loaders of the multi-legged kind. "Yeah. I bet you would. With a cup of ice water."

"Oh don't be silly Quinn, we don't have any ice." Hakkai smiled and walked out of the entrance, seeing as everything was alright. Goku trudged by her lugging everything Gojyo had packed plus his own crap.

"Makes you wonder what he has left to work with, doesn't it?" Goku added in his passing. Quinn followed him, the adrenaline in her veins running thin now.

"What, a man as resourceful as Sanzo? Plenty." She adjusted her back pack and contemplated challenging Goku to rock, paper, scissors.

"Point and case." Goku added as they made their way out of the cave.

"So, noon-ish in the objective?" She asked whoever would answer as they made a group at the mouth of the cave.

"If you're talking about reaching the next town, then yes. The sun's already half-risen. I say we start now and possibly get there a little earlier." Hakkai turned in the direction they should be heading with a serious look.

"I say we get moving now because we need to keep moving. It's settled then." Sanzo started off to the west passed Hakkai, who followed silently.

"Don't you just love how we all got a say in that?" Quinn grumbled and started after the men.

"Trust me, when Goku's opinion becomes of value… we're in deep shit and got nothin' else." Gojyo walked on the other side of Quinn to avoid the fist he knew would come flying his direction.

Goku swung and missed. "Damnit Gojyo, I have good ideas! And what's that 'got nothing' else.' crap? Where did _you _learn how to talk?"

"Hey! Don't make fun of the way I talk you tree hugging.. ingrate!"

Quinns pack was already starting to get heavy.

"Hey Goku… you up for a round of rock, paper, scissors?" She asked. Goku looked at her skeptically.

"What's your bet? I'll beat you this time!"

123egyptian lullaby321

They had made it to the next town without a hitch, and to Sanzo's immense pleasure.. before noon. Quinn was awed by the sheer hullabaloo of this town. It was much larger and had as much energy as a large festival, though she figured this 'festival' was an everyday occurrence. Gojyo and Goku grinned.

"Now, _this_ is my kind of town!" Gojyo inhaled deeply then started off on his way. "You know where to find me!"

"I smell MEAT BUNS! Hey, Sanzo, Sanzo please?! Just one? One meat bun?" Goku followed Sanzo piteously as a long string of "No." was repeated from the monk.

"This is kinda like fucking gym class. Always picked last too, huh?" She looked over to Hakkai. "Sorry you're stuck with me."

"I don't consider this being 'stuck' with you at all. However I'm positive that sticking with me while I'm setting up for our stay would bore you. You're free to roam if you wish. Gojyo will be in the bar, I'll be at the hotel, and Sanzo is prisoner of the market via Goku until he buys meat buns." He smiled waiting for her reaction to his practical map of group idiosyncrasies when entering a town.

"You.. You're going to… but I thought I wasn't aloud to be left alone!?"

"Oh, who ever said anything about you being alone." He watched as Hakuryu flew up next to her and hummed gently.

"Hey there! So you're my escort huh?" In response, Hakuryu found a gentle perch on her shoulder and wrapped his tail firm but gently around her neck. He chirruped cheerily as he slightly adjusted himself and looked to Hakkai.

"You take care of her and don't let her out of your sight. " Hakkai smiled as the little dragon hummed lowly straightening his posture and finalizing it with a sharp bugle of challenge to any with impure intentions. Satisfied Hakkai looked to Quinn. "That is… only if you want to look around first. I'm not saying you can't come with me… but I'm all business for now."

"No, no, that's fine! I'd like a chance to wind down."

"Would you like a little money? Maybe buy yourself something to eat?"

"Nah, I'm good. A friend taught me a few tricks… that are perfectly legal mind you. Anywhere." Oh yes. Liza had taught Quinn many a good trick for when you were in a pinch with no cash. It was all in how you handled yourself; food was easy, because men were gullible. Or so sayeth Liza. She gave a small laugh at Hakkai's suspicious look as he started turning away with a 'Watch it..' smile. "Okay then! You go.. Do what you do.. Bye!" She waved at his back as he lifted a hand in a backwards attempt to return the favor.

Quinn looked around her when Hakkai was out of sight. Come to think of it she was kind of hungry. Maybe she'd stop in to this little store and freshen up a bit.

123321

The little store she stopped in had created a sufficient diversion from Quinn's original plans. She still freshened up a little, but her hunger was effectively suppressed for the time being as her simple curiosity got the best of her. She ended up window shopping her day away. Browsing until her feet were sore and some buildings began to look familiar. Quinn came upon the realization that she had managed to wander throughout the entire town once and was starting on a second round.

Hakuryu turned out to be the best company a girl from another place and time could ask for. He was quite attentive and tried to answer any question she felt necessary to ask with his limited communication skills. Little did he know she just liked to hear him squeak, the facial expressions he displayed were so cute and unique.

Dusk had finally settled, shading the town in sweet oranges and reds.

She just couldn't stand it anymore.

She was hungry! To top it off, even if she had needed help, she hadn't seen any of the boys in any of their appointed places. They definitely hadn't congregated at any of the hotels she'd seen, so she just went around and dropped Hakkai's name until a tiny speck of an old bittys eyes lit with recognition. She checked the room numbers and settled in the room that had just Goku's crap in it.

Let the freshening-up begin! Again…

She had no Idea how she was going to do it. When Liza had forced her out of the townhouse, she had been the one to pick the outfits, to do the dreaded make-up. Liza would completely destroy her 'fuck-off' look and transform it into more of a 'come-hither.' There was definitely _nothing_ 'come-hither' about the simplistic, sensible clothes she'd bought back at the first town. And she would be damned if she willingly bought make-up. Besides, she would have argued to point that Hakkai and Sanzo would have shot her dead if they ever found that she'd spent money on something so trivial.

So far she'd only managed to score one drink, not even a meal, through the manipulation of the opposite sex… and that was pure luck.

"The trick is to treat them like crap. Trust me, they'll give you anything you want. Within inebriated reason. And that, my dear, gives you plenty of screw-up space." Liza had instructed giving her apprentice a false sense of hope.

After Quinn promptly ran off five very promising potentials, Liza politely informed her:

"I said to treat them like crap, not explode on them like Krakatau, you volatile git. Try to shorten the enlightened lecture to snide remarks, yeah?"

The next victim -eh-hem- I mean, gentleman that approached was of the appropriate level of inebriation and slurred out the compliment of how Quinn smelled nice.

"It's called soap. You should try it." At that the man laughed and hollered for another drink on his tab for, 'The spunky vixen here at the bar.' He bid her to enjoy it and stumbled off into booze land.

It blew her mind. Who would buy an insulting bitch a drink? If it works it works she guessed.

However, now it was the student out on her own. She'd actually have to pay attention when someone of inconsequence deemed her worthy of their idle chit-chat. This was the moment of truth with no mentor around to drag her to the bathroom and smack her a few times.

In the meantime she did what she could with her clothing choices:

A black tank, jeans, and her chucks.

Casual yet, feminine. Or, at least as feminine as she was going to get. She got a little unnerved when Hakuryu wouldn't turn away while she changed.. but she figured, who was he going to tell? Thus off to the bar they ventured.

123321

The thick smoke cloud was a small haven to the artist. It was loud and full of spirit beyond the swinging doors of the small pub. Scanning the room she saw no signs of Gojyo, well there was more than one bar in thins town. Shrugging she slowly made her way to the bar, Hakuryu sweetly offered a soothing hum low in his chest and a wing lowered, gently pressing against Quinn's upper arm. She smiled at the fact he could tell that she was a little nervous. She made her way to a bar stool with no one around, aka, no one within two chairs on either side of her. The bartender made his way up to her selected corner.

"What may I get you young lady?" He looked kind in the face, being the older gentleman that he was. Complete with a salt-and-pepper beard, and that sharpness in his eyes that can only come with age. He spoke rather loudly to compensate over the noise of the room.

"A good beer if you please. Any house suggestions?"

"Stout or sweet?"

"Eh… beer's not meant to be sweet in my book."

"Stout it is. House rule Number One:

If it's a lovely ladies first time here, it's on the house."

"Thanks." She smiled in kind to his and slid her freshly poured beer mug closer to her by the corners of the napkin he sat it on. A choice Quinn had made of her own, don't piss off the people that handle your alcohol. She'd always gotten along with the bartender. However, no point for her. Most any bartender intent on keeping a cliental for any amount of time slaps a houser on the counter every once in a while.

"So who's your friend?" He asked softly, eyeing Hakuryu.

"He's my body-guard. My friend is protective."

-Friend… yes, I would consider Hakkai a friend by now. Not up there with Liza… but he's more than an acquaintance.-

"I see, I would be as well. It's quite a fascinating creature."

"it's a 'he' and, yeah, I agree." She smiled. The bartender never offered a name so why should she? Besides, she was perfectly happy with where this acquaintance was headed… More beer. "Hey, you gat anything to munch on around here?"

"They're not the best… but we do serve meat buns."

-A Meat bun… isn't that what short stuff was driving Sanzo crazy over?-

"Sounds good to me. Meat buns it is."

He smiled and turned away to put in her order and attend to his other customers. Quinn idly took the first sip and was surprised by the flavor. China had some damn good beer. It had the wash of mead but the kick of good old horse piss.

As she tested out the new concoction her left hand lingered under the bar top. When she decided to take a deeper drink of her beer she subconsciously aimed to brace herself from under the top and felt a space between underneath the counter and the bar wall. Her eyebrows quirked ever so slightly at the small discovery as she set her chilled mug back on it's napkin. She explored the ledge by touch, not wanting to look ridiculous by bending down to look under there. She boldly felt deeper in until she came across something hard and rough to the finger tips. Managing a poker face she pushed at the object and to her surprise it moved. It wasn't attached, and at this realization she gently picked it up and inconspicuously brought it out top-side. She instantly recognized it as a wallet. Her eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

-A wallet… under the bar? Did someone hide it here on purpose? Pfft, I bet it's got no money in it.- Her thoughts were sarcastic as she opened the wallet; acting like she'd opened _this_ wallet a million times, to stave of any possibly suspicious eyes. Nope, there was no money in the long pocket, but there was a picture in the center picture plastic of a happy little red-headed boy with blood red eyes.

-cute kid, but unless you're trying to show me the way to the money to pay for my meat buns…- Her mental sarcasm drifted off as she uninterestedly flipped the picture back, feeling jipped in every aspect of the situation, and there… shining in all of it's glory was a platinum card. Quinn was officially going to make it her mission to find that kid and… buy him something!

"You really shouldn't wave such important things around in a room full of drunks. Especially with such a pretty face."

Startled Quinn snapped her eyes up to the right to try and catch a good sense of whether to kill this person or just maim them. Only, what she caught was her breath. Looking back at her was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. He had long golden brown hair kept back in a low pony tail by a bronze band. His eyes were the blue of a cloudless sky. He smiled suddenly, shaking her from foreign, wistful thoughts. Her eye twitched as she popped the card back down in it's pocket, flipped the picture back down and snapped the wallet shut, shoving it in the back pocket of her jeans.

"I beg your pardon, but ladies don't 'wave' anything important around. It's…" She gave what she could see of him a brisk once over before putting a little emphasis into the last word. "uncouth." She looked back to her mug and paid close attention to Hakuryus reactions. She was getting a weird vibe, obviously the dragon caught on to it's scent as he gave her a warning only she could feel rumbling through the furry body pressing against her neck and cheek.

"Now now, I meant no harm, Honest, just merely making a suggestion." He looked away and nodded when the bartender turned to face their end of the bar.

"That's nice I suppose, however, the only suggestions I need at the moment are the bartenders," She lifted her mug and tipped her head to the old man making his way back up to them, she took a long slow drink before setting it back down and letting out a satisfied sigh. "And his intuition seems to be spot on."

The stranger leaned back in his chair with such an air of confidence that it was almost intoxicating. His arrogance though is what kept her senses straight, a little raw nerve smacking her in the face. Something was off, her concentration was broken when the bartender cleared his throat, announcing his arrival.

"Your meat buns," He lifted his hand to the space between the newcomer and herself. Quinn turned to look just as a waitress was bending over to set down the plate before her. The girl obviously having no shame as her cleavage was about to smother Quinn, Mr. Arrogant, and the bartender all at once, she was sure. Keeping back a sneer she remembered a good bit of wisdom someone bestowed upon her once: There's absolutely no difference in grinning and baring your teeth. Nodding her head to the ever smiling bimbo who apparently had no capacity for speech she looked back to her plate… almost second guessing her hunger at that point. "Enjoy milady; and what can I get for you?"

"I'll have the same as this fair woman. From what I hear," He gave Quinn a pointed look. "It's quite refreshing." The bartender smiled and nodded, turning to pour another glass. He set the fresh mug down on a napkin and left with a courteous bow to make other rounds.

-Great. Now I'm alone with playboy. You know now that I think about it… I have a platinum card at my disposal now… I don't even really need to be here. I CAN GET SMOKES! Ah, smokes, beer for the road that the boys can't touch, and my god I can get a _real_ meal. Besides, it's not like I'm going to have too severe consequences, no normal person knows I exist in this place. It's like trying to find the guy that burned off his fingerprints, kind of hard to pin a crime there.- She smirked to herself, forgetting completely that she semi-had company.

Company that was studying her intently.

He took a drink of his beer and clicked it back onto the counter top softly, it was just enough to have her glance over, still in her thoughts. Only to double take as she came back to reality.

"Oh, are you still here?" She asked nonchalantly. She took a rather large bite of a meat bun, and decided that yes… she would save Sanzo, and buy herself and Goku some meat buns before she headed back to the hotel. God knows the kid will still be hungry; they really weren't that bad.

The guy quirked a brow as this girl swallowed rather crudely and let out a small burp, quietly excusing herself under her breath. She was curious… very curious. "So what are you doing out and about these parts with only a dragon for company?" He sounded so familiar with the surroundings.

It was Quinns turn to quirk an eyebrow as she made a show of slowly looking around the rowdy bar.

"I should answer that because I can totally see everyone standing to greet _you_." He chuckled as she took another drink of her beer to wash down the meat bun. They kind of prevent saliva production, she smacked her lips twice trying to be a little vulgar in an attempt to rid herself of the guy so she could eat her buns in peace.

"Touché." He seemed quite unfazed by her table manners. "My name is Herb, I'm actually here on business." Quinn staved off a small chuckle.

"Herb. Short for Herbert maybe?" She didn't look at him as she played with the meat bun that now had a gruesome hole in it.

"No.. just Herb. My business takes me all over the world you know."

"_Our_ business takes _us_ all over the world, if you please."

Quinns mouth quirked to one side and her eyebrows drew together as she looked to her left only to see the freshly named Herb sitting there. -Now when did you switch seats on me?- She looked back to her right only to see Herb sitting there too. Her head jerked back to the left and made a startled noise in her throat. Two Herbs?

"My apologies, where are my manners. I'm Erb. Herbs older brother. We're in the business together. Entrepreneurs to be more exact, Botanical Experts if you would."

"Ok… I'm going out on a limb here and guessing twins." Quinn was thoroughly freaked, that was _not_ something she was expecting at all. Both men smiled sweetly at her correct speculation. Immediately Quinn reached for her beer and polished it off, as her mug clacked back onto the bar top, a realization almost had her spewing her brew everywhere. She choked the rest down and coughed out what was stuck so she could laugh. The boys weren't smiling anymore. Now they looked worried for her health.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… hehehe, your name is Herb, and your name is Erb." Pointing to each when she said their name, both nodded respectfully and she busted a gut. "Damn, Erb and Herb the Botanical Experts? Ahhahaha! Please tell me your joking! HAAA!" However in her jubilation, Hakuryu was not happy at all. His long neck rippling with his growl of doom. Quinn calmed enough to reach for her beer, only to realize it was empty. That sobered her up, fast. "Damn, heh heh, that was pretty good, I was laughing so hard I forgot I drank all that. You guys are too funny, now tell me. How many dim-witted ninnies actually fall for that one?" She sniffed and waved the bartender back over.

"We're not trying to pick you up by any means no." Supported Erb.

"Just looking for a little drinking company. I never caught your name by the way." Herb smiled seductively. She wasn't sure if he was trying to do it or if it naturally came to his pretty face.

"It's Tab as far as you know." She nodded to the bartender seeing as he understood what she meant. "Seeing as my body guard isn't to keen on you two." She swiveled a little to stand only to stop when they both voiced some form of wait. She lifted her eyebrows and looked between them both, she was hungry, and there was no way she was eating between the 'Botanical Experts.'

"You two would have to be high," She paused to laugh at her pun. " to think I'm sticking around. I trust his instincts, and with a title like that, I'm not sure if I would stick around without him. Heh heh heh."

"Well even though your friend doesn't much care for us, how about a token of good faith?" Herb pulled out a little clear bag containing five red beads the size of pennies. "We specialize in soothing bath oils, shampoos and such. Here's a sample of our latest bath oil, free."

Quinn eyed the baggie like it was pot. "Um, no thanks boys. I think I can manage on hotel samples. They smell nice enough."

"Please. We really didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's an apology… don't worry about your bill, it's on us."

-Well hell, mission accomplished. Can't deny free beer, works for me.- "Ok, thanks." She took the bag, reached between them for the meat bun she started and turned around.

"Have a nice evening Tab." One of the boys said.

Quinn didn't stop to see which one it was, she threw a back-handed wave and exited the little bar as fast as possible. Hakuryu seemed to calm instantly in the fresh air. She dangled the bag at eye level and shrugged. Looking over to her shoulder at Hakuryu as she started walking again. "You know what? I think China is the silliest place I've ever been. But I haven't laughed this much in ages. Botanical Experts, please. Ha! That's almost as good as when I found out Sanzo was a priest."

Taking a bite of her meat bun and then discarding the rest in a trash can near by, she quickly made her way to a store that was still open. Purchasing a few back-up feminine products seeing as she'd been a little cheap when using Sanzo's card so as not to impose and pressed on to another store across the street. There were smokes and beer galore. Grabbing a case of beer and three cartons of cigarettes, she paid with the platinum and made way for the hotel.

On the lengthy walk across town she remembered that she was going to produce a treat for Goku, stopping to buy a box of meat buns for shorty and she to share she also got a few more snacks for on the road.

Entering the hotel she found her two favorite idiots, mad moody, and.. well Hakkai, gathered in the main sitting room.

"Well hidey-ho boys! How was your day?" Quinn smiled sweetly and sat next to Goku on the couch. Several other people in the main lounge gave her an odd look that forced a heavy sigh out of Sanzo. He gave Quinn a look of 'Can't you just act normal?'

"We're moving this up stairs." Sanzo stood and walked up the stairs. Quinn was in an too good of a mood to let Grumpy Smurf rain on her parade. She looked at the others and screwed her face up into a mock Sanzo anger and stiffly followed up the stairs like she really did have something stuck up her ass.

There were muffled chuckles behind him and Sanzo turned to see what was going on only to see Quinn leaning lightly on the banister looking quite innocent.

"Yo." She saluted him with two fingers trying to look cool.

"Stop. Whatever, you're doing, I'm not in the mood." He was short of temper after putting up with Goku's belly-aching for the past seven hours.

"Copy that!" When Sanzo turned back to glare again she quieted for real and then followed like a good little girl. Only she stuck her tongue out and made several rude gestures behind his back the rest of the way, not knowing the mantra of patience Sanzo was chanting in his head was fading away and being replaced by a picture of Quinn lying on the floor lifeless with a bullet hole between her eyes.

They entered Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo's room and found a spot to take a load off. It was too quiet and Quinn was to hyper to let the silence stand like stagnate water. "Well hell, I can see all the other rooms were taken again. We need to find a town that's got at least three rooms available." Seeing as how Sanzo looked particularly displeased with her little outburst, what with her pointing out that he'd have to fight for the bed again tonight, she changed her subject matter quickly. "Sooo… yeah. I had fun today. You guys?"

"I got enough money from poker to get my shit. No free beer for you all, I'm back to broke."

"Now Gojyo, you were never so stingy before." Hakkai informed with a smile.

"Yeah, that was before Sanzo's penny-pinchers reduced the amount of money we were receiving. It's every card for it's dollar now." He sniffed and popped the top on one of his precious booze.

"You guys want beer, I got beer, here ya go!" Quinn opened her beer case and tossed one to Sanzo and Hakkai. "Nope, not you Goku." A muffled 'damnit' came from Goku direction as he crossed his arms and pouted. She opened one for herself and took a long appreciative drink. Hakkai and Sanzo looked at each other with surprise, Hakkai looking at his beer like it had fallen from the ceiling and thunked him in the head.

"Where the hell did you get these?" Sanzo had never sounded so suspicious before. It almost hurt her feelings.. Almost. Seeing as he had every right in the world to be suspicious, that didn't mean she was just going to right out tell on herself! She may be some dumb but she's not plumb dumb! Not even Sanzo could crack _this_ egg.

"Oh, these guys were nice enough to buy them for me. Met them at the bar. Oh they bought me smokes too. So If ya need um, I got'em!" She dangled the bag containing the three cartons effortlessly. Hakkai glared at Hakuryu.

"You let her roam around with strangers?" Hakkai reprimanded. Hakuryus head suddenly drooped as he squeaked pathetically in the beginnings of an explanation.

"Oh, don't be mean! Besides, you're the one that left me to roam around in streets packed with strangers in the first place. He was good, and got me away from a couple of creeps to, can hardly yell at him for that!" She scrubbed his fuzzy little head and went all girly-goosh on the poor thing, Hakuryu couldn't help but melt into her magic fingers with a soft rumble.

"Why couldn't we find you today? Where have you been?" Sanzo asked curtly.

"What do you mean where have I been? I was here in town. Window shopping here, taste-testing there. I know this place pretty well by now." She smiled broadly, trying to over power his scowl by sheer goody-good feelings she was projecting in waves. Sanzo snorted.

"You missed dinner Quinn, did you at least get something to eat?" Hakkai queried good naturedly.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Hey Goku, remember how you wanted meat…buns..for-" she slowly stopped talking when she looked around for the heathen. She knew something was up, he'd gotten too quiet. She found him sitting over in the farthest corner with the box in his lap, lid up, and staring with sparkling eyes at it's contents.

"Gah! You little twip! That was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Oh, I'm totally surprised!" He said, drool coming dangerously close to dripping on her dinner. Suddenly his mouth snapped shut and he looked at Quinn with unshed tears in his eyes. "You.. You mean that… I can have some-you bought some… for me?" He sounded so small and hungry.

-Damn, this kid is fucking good. Something about this punk is touching my heart. Shit. I don't wanna go soft!- She looked at him like he was retarded. "Well of course, short-shit. Like I'd leave you out of a dinner composed entirely of meat buns. Those are, I assume… what you were aggravating Sanzos dirty-dishwater blond head off over right?" She smiled sweetly to the priest who merely squinted his eyes at her. -Jesus! He still thinks I'm up to something, perceptive bastard.-

"Yeah, and he bought me one!" Goku responded lightly, though you could hear the excitement in his voice from the memory of finally receiving his just reward for carrying everyone's shit around all day.

"Well, this _is _my dinner, so I-Those guys -cough- bought a couple more than one, and I'm more than willing to share." She smiled as he divvied them out, Quinn had four set in front of her and he left three for himself.

"No way, you never give me the bigger portions!" Gojyo glared at Goku over his beer.

"I never technically _give_ you shit. You take it, or break my chopsticks, or shove the whole plate off onto the floor-"

"Hey, _you're_ the one that did the plate shoving! I tried to save it you little bastard! That last piece of succulent shrimp…" Gojyo looked like he was going to cry as the plate fell in slow motion behind his eyes.

Quinn watched all this with much glee munching on a meat bun the whole while. She heard and aluminum snap, pop, and an alcoholic fizz, turning her head to see Hakkai raising his beer to her slightly and taking a drink. Slowly… curiosity once again getting the best of her, she looked towards Sanzo. He seemed to be waging an inner war with himself, Hakkai appeared to have gotten over her showing with possibly ill-obtained liquor… but beer was beer, and who can get in trouble if there's no evidence? Quinn looked away and left him to his own decisions with a smirk as she ate the first of her meat buns in three bites.

To drink, or not to drink… from what she knew of this group she would have never thought that'd be a question.

Spontaneously, Gojyo leaped onto Goku, who's cheeks were puffed out to psychotic chipmunk proportions while trying to chew as quickly as he could, holding the last of his meat buns just out of Gojyos reach. Quinn snorted as she started into her second one and stood up.

"I think I'm just gunna finish these in my room. You may not be able to smell me, but I can smell two weirdo's who've smoked way too much Mary-Jane and a bar all over me. I'm takin' a bath, that is.. If we're through here." She looked from one stoic blond to the other stoic brunette. Sanzo just watched her gather her bag of smokes, and case of beer to pack into her room with a new lack of concern. She finished off the second meat bun as he spoke.

"Whatever. We're getting up bright an early, so don't stay up all night smoking you're new cigarettes." With that said, he promptly pulled out his holy gun and aimed it at Gojyo, who was apparently trying to rip the meat bun out of Goku's death grip, getting meat bun innards all over the place. "If you assholes get so much as a crumb on my bed, so help me Buddha… no, Buddha wouldn't have to help me on this one."

"You're bed?" Gojyo glared menacingly at the monks challenge.

"HA! You got in trouble you got in-_** Bang **_**- **SHIT Sanzo! That was WAY too fucking close!" Goku looked at the hole in the wall with a few hairs sticking out of it that the bullet caught whizzing past his head.

"Yeah, that's my cue. Here Goku, to make up for the one Gojyo murdered, think fast!" She tossed one of her last two to the boy who instantly was up and caught it, greedily shoving it in his mouth. Goku turned and grinned at Gojyo, giving the half-demon a disgusting display of masticated cow and dough.

"Dude that's just sick." The kappa replied with a gag, looking slightly defeated.

"Yo Gojyo, I think after that pleasant display, I'm done. Here ya go." Quinn tossed him the last meat bun and headed out the door, shutting it softly behind her.

She walked to the next door over and entered her room, tossing all her crap on the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. Her back pack sat right where she left it earlier by the sink. Sighing and feeling drained she turned on the hot water the whole time not being able to shake the feeling like she was forgetting something…"Oh yeah… those bath oil-thingies…" Quinn lazily made her way back into the room and over to the bed the looked in the bag containing the cartons. She successfully pulled out the little baggie and felt vaguely accomplished that, even though she'd forgotten that they were in the bag, none of the five beads had busted with as much as she'd swung that poor bag around.

"What are those?" Quinn jumped and turned around only to find Goku standing in the door way.

"Jesus Christ kid, you scared the piss out of me!" She had her hand on her heart with relief by this time, the baggie loosely held in the other.

"Sorry… didn't mean to."

"S'ok. What did you say again. I think I'm calm enough for a small conversation."

"I asked what those were." He pointed to the little baggie.

"Oh.. Is that all? They're bath oil beads. 'Supposedly' they make your skin soft… but none have ever worked on me."

"So… why do you have those?" He asked matter-of-factly.

"Oh.. Well… I got, these have a recommendation behind them. So I figured ah, what the hell."

"Oh, well… I'm going to go on a head and turn in for the night."

"Already? You're not going to stay up with the others?"

"Nah… they're vying for the bed at the moment. Kind of boring if you're not in the mood."

"Gotcha. Ok then. Good night, I'll be out in a few, if you're still awake by then."

-Judging by that first night… and in the cave, I bet he'll be out by the time I shut the bathroom door behind me.- Quinn figured as she watched him a moment longer before re-entering the bathroom.

Opening the little baggie now that she was safely behind closed doors, she adjusted the bath temp, plugged the drain and dropped one of the bath beads in the water as it was filling. She took her time getting undressed and let the steam warm her up slowly. After the tub was full she turned off the water and gently settled herself in the water. Inhaling deeply she realized that the bead had a nice subtle scent, so subtle, it almost wasn't there. That was fine with her, anything too overpowering turned her stomach, no matter what the hell it smelled like.

Quinn simply basked in the healing warmth of her bath, letting the bath oil do it's work and help sooth her tired legs back from the edge of falling off. She basked to the extent of almost falling asleep.

An apprehensive knock at the door jerked her back awake. Soothing was punched in the face by irritation. "Fuck off." She glared at the door, wishing that whoever was behind it would spontaneously combust into a raging inferno of pain for interrupting her small nap.

"Quinn… you've been in there an awfully long time… I was just checking to see if you were ok." Goku's voice came through the door.

"It hasn't been that long has…" She trailed off as she brought a hand out of the water only to see it shriveled and pruny. -Oh, now that's attractive. Way to fall asleep Quinn.-

"Point taken. I'll be out in a sec." She assured as she started the long water-heavy haul out of the tub. She dried off and put on a pair of pajama pants and another tank, not giving a rats-ass about her hair she grabbed up her bag and moved into the room. Dropping her belongings, bag of smokes and beer, except for one carton, at the end of the bed and sat down. Goku was just looking at her… she squinted at him a little as she opened the carton she left out and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. While she packed them it was like a staring contest. She finally opened the pack, pulled out a cigarette, lit it and smiled.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked so sweetly she almost cringed at herself.

"Nope!" He smiled back unfazed.

"Well you're creepn' me the fuck out. Is there something on my face, do I have a booger hanging out of my nose? What?" She took a draw and looked away to ash. She looked back up and now he had a stupid grin on his face. "What is your deal tonight? Did Gojyo kick you in the head and knock that last screw loose?"

"Nope everything's good!"

"Apparently not." She eyed him much like Sanzo had her not too long ago. They sat there in silence, locked in a semi-staring contest, for the duration of the cigarette. Quinn was really starting to wonder if the kid was on drugs by the time she leaned up to snuff out the cherry on her cig.

"Go to sleep Goku."

"Ok." He smiled and laid down in nest he'd made for himself on the floor. Quinn almost fell over. -Well shit, if it were that friggen easy, I'd have done it a long time ago. Little freak.- To tired to think or insult anymore she made herself comfortable and… and… "Goku, get the light, would ya?" The lights were flicked off and now… she drifted off to sleep.

123_DREAM_321

Fields of green surrounded by forests, beautiful, serene.

"There are just some things you can't change."

The familiar voice low, contemplative, echoed across beyond the forest. Quinn looked behind her only to see a man in a long black coat, standing tall and proper. His short, black hair highlighted a marking on his forehead. Quinn looked back to the field, wishing for the horizon to share it's secrets.

"You're right, you cant. You can only look forward. Move forward." She replied, barely hearing her own voice over the cries in her head.

"It's a shame that not even such beauty can quell your soul. If you speak of moving forward, why haven't you taken that step?" He asked casually.

"Because that would mean forgiveness. I'm not ready for that." She stated cooly. The breeze whipped up and rocked the trees to the waves of the long grasses below them.

"You already know what to do. You're wasting time."

"I am moving forward though."

"No, you've been standing still for years. Watching it all go by."

"It wasn't meaningless. Something had to have come from it. I just can't figure out what?" She was starting to get frustrated, the beauty was dimming into the oh, so frightening she'd come to call home. She felt her eyes get hot and the lump forming in her throat.

"You don't have to go back there… not now because, I know what came of it." He turned fully to her now, laying a hand on her shoulder he gently faced her towards him. When she finally got the courage to meet his eyes, he gave her the most dazzling smile. "You. It bore you from the ashes," Quinn scoffed and tried to look away, however a light finger caught her chin and redirected her gaze back into his eyes. "and this beauty with it." He released her chin as he swept his hand out encompassing all nature within view.

"This… this is yours, but not alone. Never alone. All you have to do… Is remember for us. It will be painful. Just always know that it's never alone. You can't forget what was, but just because it's in your memory, doesn't mean you have to live in it."

Quinn looked back to the man and smiled. Looking back out ahead, there was a beaten dirt path through the middle of the field, the forests had parted. It was a straight shot to the horizon. Silently she reached her hand out, gently another hand encased her own, taking a deep breath her smile deepened.

"Never alone." She repeated his words as a tear slipped down her cheek and took a step forward.

123egyptian lullaby321

End of chapter six. Whew… laying down the ground work for future chapters is a lot of work. But well worth it. Not much action but like I said. Gotta get the ground work to make the wheels turn. I think you'll like the next few chapters though. Plenty of humor… oh yes… humor indeed.

Review my lovelies, review a lot, and the quicker I can chuck them out.

Thank You:

Kitty Persona

sushi

Richochet

And Aoihand for all leaving top notch reviews 3!

You guys make writing a joy.

Capitan egyptian lullaby out.


	7. Bath Bead Mambo No2

-1DC: Don't own any but Quinn and Liza. mine mine mine.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

Chapter Seven: Bath Bead Mambo No.2

"Damnit Goku, I may be just a hair taller than you but by God I'll still kick your ass!" Quinn warned the avid demon.

"That would be awesome…" He smiled at her, never flinching despite how the wind from the jeeps travel whipped his hair into his face and eyes.

"Dude, you do know you just said that it'd be awesome to get your ass kicked by Quinn." Gojyo informed from the other side with a look of disbelief.

"Yeah." Goku replied never taking his eyes off her.

Quinn groaned as her forehead made loud contact with the palm of her hand. -Maybe _this_ is why Sanzo gives him only one meat bun…- There _had_ to be something wrong with this kid, he only thought about food before, so where was all of this coming from? Cringing she remembered this morning, he was almost as intolerable then too.

123earlier that morning321

Quinn had awoken from her strangely profound dream and turned on the side lamp, only to realize that the man's face was still fresh in her mind. She'd scrambled out from under the covers to the end of the bed and attacked her backpack for her art supplies. Once she had her set of pencils and art pad she began sketching like a mad woman. After a few minutes she sat back up straight from her hunched over position and criticized the conceptual piece of the unknown man, adding details when she remembered them. He looked so familiar it was almost painful, where had she seen him before? Going off into that far away daze her pencil caressed his eyes, his cheek, darkening the lines and defining the angles. Coming back to reality, her brain still not fully functional yet she stopped racking her past for traces of the stranger, she realized just how refreshed she felt.. It had been a while since she'd had the urge to paint or draw anything, and that empty ache from the lack of creativity had made her edgy with no way to vent. She almost wanted to cry with the new inspiration she could feel filling the hole. To be quite honest she almost felt like she'd betrayed herself, ever since she'd arrived in ancient China, her mind and been too cluttered, her heart too sick with thoughts of friends and certain family she'd been taken from. No room for her only relief from the chaos that churned within her, but her soul had bared it's self once more on the blank pages of forever possibilities and she smiled a small, simply content smile. The short lived smile fading she turned her head and looked out the small window trying to judge what time it was.

Maybe she should invest in a watch with her newest platinum acquisition.

Grabbing a fresh cig she lit it, figuring the sun wasn't up yet she looked over to… a lack of Goku on the floor, and a lack of proof he was ever on the floor. This hadn't fazed her and she turned her attention back to the picture in hand with a shrug, now adding in the background, the beaten path… her stomach rumbled and decided that colors would wait until she had food in her stomach. Even though she had set the art pad down to get up she couldn't look away from it, a mixture of pride and frustration permeating the room. Taking another draw off her smoke she pursed her lips..-This is going to bug the shit out of me all day and piss me off.- She glared at as she exhaled. It was about that time the door to her room opened slowly, announcing an entrance with one long, creaking, loathsome racket that made Quinn grit her teeth. Goku entered with a wooden tray and looked up, smiling he moved over to the bed and sat down next to her, settling the tray in his lap.

"Oh, you're awake this early? I was going to bring you breakfast in bed!" He cheerily transferred the tray over to a very confused Quinn.

"Why?"

"Cause… breakfast is the most important meal of the day!"

"No… why did you bring it to me in bed? Is it some random holiday or something? 'National Bring A Chick Breakfast In Bed Day?'"

"No, I just wanted to." Quinn reached out her hand and felt his forehead…-Nope, no fever. I guess he's just really being nice…- Now, she never thought any less of Goku, it was just, what few friends she had before Liza were all guys… and the only time she got anything without kicking some ass was when she was sick. Her home town guys were just lazy like that unless you both had the same goal. She pulled her hand back and looked at the tray in her lap. She was hungry… she laid her smoke in the ash tray next to the lamp and smiled back.

"Thanks, then…"

He was still looking at her.

"Did you make it?" He nodded enthusiastically -Ah, he wants to see if I like it. At least it looks edible…- She looked to him again, he was leaning a little closer, inch by inch in anticipation. -Might as well go along with it. Then again, he may just burst before I get the first bite in.- With that thought in mind Quinn scooped up a big helping of eggs and potatoes together and deposited them in her mouth. Chewing slowly she realized that it was actually quite good. It tasted like her sister Shana's home cooking. Filling and hearty, not overpowering, with a flavor that made you want to clean your plate. Quinn took a few more bites, fighting to stay focused on the compliment she'd give Goku, but all she could do was circle back to the memories she'd cherished alone with her sister.

Goku noticed the change in Quinns' posture immediately and his triumph sunk into concern. "What's the matter… get a bad potato?" He asked in an attempt to make light of whatever was bringing his friend down, gosh she sure looked pretty when she first woke up. Quinn looked up and gave a sad smile.

"When…when my mom used to go out for hours at a time during the night, after dad died… My sister was my only friend. She was older but still in school with a part-time job on the side so she wasn't home that much either. But, oh, when she was she'd cook for us and this, kid… this tasted just as good as hers." Quinns smile slowly faded, then she scoffed, speaking up and sounding more like herself. "The only thing she really knew _how _to cook was breakfast." She gave a small laugh at the image of the one time Shana had taken a stab at making dinner.

Goku was almost in tears, "I'm sorry your dad died…" apologizing for the hurt he had clearly seen earlier haunting her eyes.

Quinn looked up from her plate, her face serious. "You and me both kid. I just couldn't hack it." She took another big bite, talking around it as she chewed. "But enough about that." She swallowed and looked around, realizing that the sun wasn't up still. How early did she get up anyway?

"Dude… what would you have done if I were still asleep? The suns not even up and you're making breakfast?!" She didn't give him a chance to answer the first questions. "What, couldn't sleep?" She asked taking another bite.

"Nah, just couldn't seem to get comfortable." Goku's cheeks tinted a little red there for a moment before scratching his head and laughing lightly. "Heh heh, and if you weren't up, I would have eaten that and made you a new batch!"

-I think I can get used to this breakfast in bed thing.- She thought to herself while nodding her head in time with her chewing.

"Thanks kid, that was good." Quinn praised while finishing off the plate. She looked over to see her cigarette had smoked its self half-to-death., quickly picking it up, ashing what was left, she finished her smoke in silence as her picture re-captured her. Suddenly Quinn felt the bed dip down and a hand on her shoulder. She looked over only to see Goku looking at the picture too. Her eye twitched.

"Ok, now it's great and all that you made me breakfast at ungodly hours of the morning when I really should still be sleeping. Points for you. But you gotta give me my bubble back or I'm going to punch you." Watching him silently hustle off the bed, she tried to regain her former position.

"Sorry, I-I didn't mean to… I think I'll go back to the kitchen." 

"Yeah, ok. Don't come back until you're fat and happy." She replied as Goku shut the door with a small salute and then adjusted her seat on the bed again, knowing full well that she'd never find that sweet spot. Sighing in frustration she was about to get up to get more art supplies when she heard the next door over open and shut quietly. Pausing Quinn simply listened and lo-and-behold, her door was opened again. Faster though this time, to avoid that terrible screech that begged her to go find a tub of WD-40 to soak the hinges in. Sanzo stood there like he was going to kill someone.

"Why are you up?" He glared.

"Cause you snore." She sniffed and started cleaning up her picture a little bit.

"I do not," Quinn paused and looked up at him with a non-believing quirk of the eyebrow. "Not like you'd be able to hear me over Goku anyway." Sanzo added stiffly.

"Goku didn't sleep at all, so who else could it be?" She eyeballed him and watched him discard her question completely.

"So that's who you were talking to?"

"If you absolutely _have_ to know, yes." Quinn gave him an odd look at that point.

"Where is he?"

"What fuckin side of the bed did you wake up on? The Spanish Inquisition side? He went to the kitchen. Why, is he in trouble?"

"..." With a look Sanzo turned leaving her door wide open, his path set on the way she supposed led to the kitchen. Quinn set her art book down, and got up in seven different flavors of annoyed; she shut the door herself grumbling all the way back across the room about stupid monks with their stupid attitudes and how they needed to be decked in their stupid heads. She moved back to the bed and sat down lifting up her notepad she reviewed her handy-work one last time before deciding that she was finished with it for now. Her artistic lust was short-lived. She moved to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, feeling too wired to go back to sleep.

Quinn got dressed quickly and found herself in the hallway, deciding to try and find the kitchen herself to take the dirty dishes left in her room to the sink and wash them. Wandering down stairs she followed the smell of food cooking around a couple more corners and stopped when she saw Goku over the stove wearing an apron with little cows on it, the little old care taker digging in a cabinet, and Sanzo sitting at a small island table in the center drinking a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper silently. Ignoring Sanzo, she walked quietly over to the sink and set her dishes in it. Realizing that Goku didn't know what 'clean up as you go' meant, she turned the water on hot grabbed a rag, soaped it up and began grabbing more dirty dishes off the counter and washing.

Goku heard the water turn on an he looked over to see Quinn. "Oh, you're still up? I though you might have gone back to bed."

She decided to ignore the happy tinge in his voice. If she didn't she knew she'd have a headache before the sun ever rose.

"Nope, still kickn', I just can't seem to take you seriously with that thing on." She scrubbed hard on a crusty mixing bowl and nodded her head at the apron with a 'what the fuck' smirk. "Where'd you learn how to cook?"

"I asked him the same thing and I couldn't get an answer out of him." The little old lady smiled at Quinn as she removed what she needed from the cabinet and set them by Goku. "Wonderful though, wonderful. Usually I'm the only one up at this time, I try to make breakfast for everyone before they set back out. Though my body's not what it used to be… and sometimes I can't even get my hands to make food for myself. But this fine young fellow has agreed to help me, thank you, thank you. I must go and finish what little wash there is left for the laundry now that I have to time for it. Thank you again young man." The woman made her way out of the kitchen as Quinn looked after her like she was from the black lagoon. No one was that cheery at this time in the morning. No one!

"Do you want something else to eat Quinn?" Goku asked as he flipped the pancakes a little clumsily, breaking one in half on accident. Quinn smirked and shook her head no, concentrating on what few dishes she had left.

"Earlier was quite enough for just me, thanks."

"Are you sure? It'll take like no time at all!" Goku sounded a little too eager to Quinn. She gave him an add look, missing the one Sanzo shot at the little monkey over his paper.

"Yeah.. I'm pretty sure kid, just chill. I'm sure Gojyo will eat the hell out of it as long as you don't tell him that you made it." She snorted and turned off the water, grabbing one of the now clean cups she dried it off and moved to the pot of coffee steaming, begging to be drank. Pouring herself a cup and adding her preferences, she sat at the other end of the table from Sanzo and sipped at her steaming life sustaining liquid. Off in her own world Quinn happened to look up, only to see one eyeball glued to her from the other end of the table around the dipped edge of an article titled "**Mass Hysteria Spreading To The Eastern Boarders Of.." **Sanzo straightened it back up to where the rest wasn't in her line of sight. Her eyes twitched.

"So when are we headed out today?" She asked. Sanzo turned the page noisily and ignored her, not finding her question valid enough to dignify with an answer. Quinn squinted and pursed her lips. "Fine, I like surprise's just as much as the next chick that's been sucked into a world full of freaks" She sipped on her coffee, and through the doorway to the back yard that was wide open to let in a little air from the smoke of the stove, Quinn saw the first signs of dawn.

"Goku, wrap it up, dawn's rising and we need to get out of here." Sanzo muttered.

"Yup!" Goku grinned over his shoulder as a loud sizzle from eggs hitting a hot pan broke the initial silence. Quinn snorted and nursed her coffee, watching Goku's progress with mild interest. It was a good morning, and she felt that she'd had enough of conversation already. The calm was peaceful, and stayed that way until Hakkai and Gojyo came in.

"Goku… your apron has cows on it." Gojyo stated with the promise that Goku'd never live this down in his voice, a voice that wavered with suppressed laughter.

"It was the only one the old woman had. Shut up." Goku threatened with his egg whisk before turning back to set everything up on plates to serve. Hakkai and Gojyo sat down chuckling.

"So who got the bed last night?" Quinn asked innocently. Gojyo smirked when the paper Sanzo was holding snapped straight rather sharply.

"I did actually. I think Sanzo pulled all his luck out for the last game of Mahjong." Hakkai smiled as a page was turned with a little too much force.

"I let you win." Sanzo supplied from behind his barrier to the world.

"Your papers attitude suggests otherwise." Quinn comment was followed immediately by her coffee to mouth, eyes to the ceiling… to avoid the glare she knew was aimed directly at her.

Goku set a plate in front of the two and sat back on the counter. The sun was rising fast and there was enough light to see by though the main light still helped. Quinn could actually see the circles under his eyes now.

"You ok man?" Gojyo asked, noticing the same thing and beating Quinn to the punch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Hey Quinn, do you need anything? How about your stuff… yeah I'll go get your stuff ready and bring it down." He got up and turned the corner.

"My… My stuff, Hey! That's MY stuff!" Quinn got up with every intention of stopping him, but the look she got from Sanzo stopped her.

"What'd you do to him?" Sanzo accused softly.

"N-nothing! What reason could I possibly have to do something to that kid?" Incredulous at the fact that the priest would suggest something like that.

"That was a little strange." Hakkai mumbled.

"Maybe he's just in the morning spirit today." Gojyo managed around his mouthful of breakfast.

By the time Hakkai and Gojyo had finished eating, Goku was already back with Quinn's things, setting her note pad in front of her.

"I couldn't figure out how to get it in your pack without bending it. So.. Here."

"Ok, if every one is through, let's go." Sanzo stood and headed towards the front of the inn. The others followed in suit, Quinn last as she grabbed her art pad up. They filed out the front door, everyone except Sanzo being verbal about their good-byes to the old woman, Hakuryu found Quinn's shoulder. Hakkai looked at the little dragon strangely.

"Hakuryu if you would please, we need to go."

"You mean we don't have to walk?!" Goku cheered. Hakuryu flew into the middle of the empty street and was engulfed by a bright white light. Quinn shielded her eyes and when she lowered her arm after the light dimmed, she saw the jeep.

She saw… jeep.

Jeep?

"What the holy fuck?!" Quinn exclaimed rather loudly. "No fucking way! Did Hakuryu just, and you guys ride in… I rode in.. This is animal cruelty!"

"No, that's his job. Now get in." Sanzo supplied as Hakkai and himself took the front respectfully while Goku and Gojyo hopped in the back, slinging everyone's stuff in the small trunk as they settled. Quinn stood there like she'd just seen a small dragon morph into a jeep. Oh wait.. she did.

"Get in or we're leaving you." Sanzo spoke lighting a cigarette. Taking his lead and feeling like she deserved one at the moment she gently situated herself in to her seat next to Goku and lit her own.

"How come you assholes never told me that Hakuryu was the bloody Jeep?" Quinn punched Gojyo in the leg… it help a little when he cursed. They started moving and were quickly on the edge of town.

"You wouldn't have believed us." Sanzo scoffed.

"You're right! I wouldn't have! Because it's the _stupidest _damn thing I've ever heard!" Quinn's voice raised an octave as she took another draw.

"Well now you know!" Goku inserted with a smile. That same smile he'd had since last night.

"Yeah, NOW I know! Is it too much to ask for a little warning ya dumb wops! It's too damn early to spring this shit on me!"

"You're the one who said you liked surprises." Sanzo reminded her, Quinn glared at the back of his head and lunged for him, Goku caught her arm just in time to keep her cigarette from burning a new hole in his head and sat her back down. Gojyo was rolling.

"You SO should have seen your face! HA!" Gojyo's laugh was cut short as Quinn decked him in the leg again. "Damnit! Not in the same spot! Jesus!"

"Can I get anything for you Quinn? Your beer is in the back, along with a bit of food, if you're hungry again that is!" Goku offered. Now, Quinn thought her self to be a pretty understanding person.. That is.. Until she got thrown for a loop like this. And Goku was picking the wrong time to do his new 'smother the female' trick.

123321

So now we find our selves back in the present, with Quinn wondering about Goku's sanity. They had been traveling for hours and Quinn's butt was going numb, they kept on truckin' up to the edge of a small… almost ghost town. The hair on the back of Quinn's neck stood up.

There was something wrong here.

Something very, very wrong.

The raw energy seemed to crackle in the air and frayed her nerves to the point where she had to know that she wasn't the only one in this little paranoia rising.

"Somebody please, tell me that I'm not the only one who feels that." Quinn's sweaty palms clung white knuckled to her jeans as cautious nods were acknowledged by all except the monk. Somehow that knowledge.. Instead of making her feel better… kind of only made it worse.

The jeep slowed as they crossed the path of the first building, in the passing it was as if the breeze just caught the bad feelings and swept them off into the world. As if a load were lifted off her shoulders Quinn looked around confused. She scanned the other passengers and the boys seemed calmer, more relaxed. Gojyo met her eyes and shrugged, with that promising gesture she took the liberty of taking in what little sights there were to see. Half expecting to see a Chinese version of Clint Eastwood in gunslinger mode walk out into the middle of the empty main street, ready to draw, due to the ghost town effect of a proverbial tumbleweed mindlessly… tumbling across in that.. foreboding weedy way.

Then it hit her.

Hakkai never let off that they were stopping before the next town, in fact, this couldn't be the next town because… this in her opinion was a hole in the ground. "Where are we?" A feminine eyebrow rose in a subtle yet demanding fashion, none of the males seemed interested enough to answer until after a few minutes of silence; Hakkai threw her a bone from the front seat.

"I'm not sure," He glanced over his shoulder as he adjusted his seat slightly. "This town wasn't on the map."

"It's just some freak ass, backwater locality built on the unclaimed territory that happens to be between the two bigger towns." Gojyo got a little amused at the lack of people and just couldn't hold back his next comment. "Apparently, Population: Us." He raised his own eyebrows as he took in the sheer silence of the place… before his comment earned him a solid thump on the head from a paper fan. Ignoring the violence Quinn simply rolled her eyes and kept on her toes, not forgetting that chill from the entrance.

"So it would seem." Hakkai barely moved his lips as he finally just stopped the jeep and got out, the rest following suit, grabbing the luggage out so Hakuryu (To Quinn's absolute delight and wonder), could transform by way of blinding light back into the little white dragon. The long-necked creature glided straight over to Quinn and, careful of his claws, gingerly settled on her shoulder. Using the natural cradle her neck and collar bone provided for general balance.

"You're so cute! " Quinn let the cuddly moment pass before she looked back to the boys. Busy occupying the other shoulder with a back pack strap, she let her mouth just spout what weighed the heaviest on her mind at that moment. "So, not to sound paranoid or anything," Sanzo gave her his unsettling full attention. "But where is everybody guys? Or am I the only one who finds signs of life a good thing?" With the look Sanzo graced her with and the mounting tension in the silence alone Quinn was getting a little freaked, ok. But when a baritone roar swept through the streets unexpectedly, Quinn didn't think she could crawl out of her skin fast enough and released a very girlish 'EEP!' as she clung to the closest thing to her… which was so close to reaching for his paper fan it was almost painful. Hakuryu let out a vehement squawk at her sudden and jerky movements, and hissed lowly in the direction the sound came from. The noise that Hakuryu made snapped Quinn back and when she realized that she was latched onto Sanzo like he would save her or something. Getting a look of having just devoured a can of hairspray, Quinn released the monk just as quickly, and she hated the smirk that accompanied a low 'tsk tsk..' for reacting like she did.

"It came from over there." Sanzo spoke, his smirk still mocking the artist, pushing her to the edge of her sanity. She hadn't noticed that the other four had started moving in said direction without her. Examining the spot the monk pointed out to the group further down the street, Quinn looked at the back of the blonds head like he was stupid.

"Personally I think I've had quite enough of bars lately, thank you." Crossing her arms firmly, Quinn stuck her tongue out at Sanzo when he glanced behind him, in a generous display of acknowledgement that she'd ever spoken. Pleased with his reaction she planted her feet apart in defiance. When Sanzo stopped, pissed, Hakkai noticed and turned as well. Worry in his eyes as he computed what she'd just said, the other two stopped and turned looking confused.

"What's the hold up?"

"Shut up Goku." Gojyo glared.

"Is everything ok?" Hakkai approached Quinn slowly and stopped when she spoke.

"I am _not_ going over there." The matter-of-fact tone she carried in her voice grated on the blonds nerves. The others simply had that sweet look of 'what the fuck?' "What, have you guys never seen a scary movie?" The ever lasting what the fuck still clung to each face as Quinn smacked her forehead. Duh, they didn't _have_ movies here. Well if that was the case these men were in for a serious crash-course debriefing on horror survival skills and monsters. She planted her fists into her sided and sighed.

"Ok, listen, the first rule in any scary movie is to avoid places where gurgling screams of a bloody and painful death are loud enough to wake the other people that whatever it is has already killed. When _they_ wake up, they're man-eating zombies. And I don't like zombies boyos, not one bit." She sniffed as the other four exchanged looks.

"There are no zombies Quinn." Gojyo used his best comforting voice.

"Says the one that always dies first." She shot back with a glare. Zombies were REAL damnit!

"This is ridiculous. Stop being difficult, shut up, and move your ass." Sanzo challenged her with his amethyst eyes. Quinn began to challenge him back, but slowly deflated and looked defeated from one to the next and the next for their support.

"C'mon guys! I don't wanna die! Who knows what the hell is in there! Vampires, zombies, ware wolves, big guys covered in spinach from some freaky swamp, _aliens_ with laser guns and, and POD PEOPLE! For Christ's sake!" She looked like she was about to cry.

"Quinn, if there was anything in there that would harm you, we'd protect you from it. You know that." Hakkai put a warm hand on Quinn's upper arm reassuringly. Quinn looked into his eyes, then into the others. Seeing the resolution in the three that counted calmed her significantly.

"Fuckin' fine. But if there are aliens, I'm so not sticking around to bury your asses." She huffed indignantly, Sanzo snorted, causing Quinn's attention to snap to him. "And I swear to God if they kill me before you, I'll haunt you in a semi-solidified state and follow you whooping and pointing you out until they obliterate your smart ass with a laser gun."

"Whatever." He turned and started back towards the bar, deciding that the problem had solved itself. Quinn sighed. She was going to die and she knew it. A swarm of whatcha-ma-whoozits were going to surround and devour her. Her shoulders sagging a little under that knowledge and grudgingly fell in slow step behind the others in her own little march to the death.

With each step she still had a mind to twist each ankle when it lifted from the ground to check and make sure she'd not forgotten her..-Fuck my boot daggers, I forgot them! Hopefully I won't need them…- Her nerves screeched at her for forgetting. Granted they were in her bag, if there really was a need she'd… suddenly Quinn began frantically patting down her jeans with no regard to the extra passenger, and sighed with relief at the dull thud in her front right pocket. Hakuryu sniffed rather loudly in a warning, next time she moved so roughly, he'd catch his balance with his claws.

Shoving her hand in said pocket she removed the keys and smirked at them and as she had done before, she slid the keys between her fingers, business end out and packed her fist with what was left. She looked at Hakuryu, still smirking and scrubbed his head a second, feeling as if the keys were her safety net to living through anything.

Closing in on the bar they heard the noise level rise dramatically as a booming voice that held authority lifted over the inside ruckus; demanding attention.

"Please, please, my fellow workers, friends, family. Please calm down… There is no proof to that claim."

The six quickly slipped in unnoticed and stood in the back. The thought of relinquishing her keys never crossed Quinn's mind, but she did settle for tucking her fist full of metal behind her back. The large burly man that stood up on the bar continued his speech. "We do not have to leave! This is _OUR _town!"

"Yeah!"

"Here Here!"

"You tell it Kai!"

The crowd cheered as beer was slung in the air by more enthusiastic concurrences. All the men and women alike seemed to be feeding on the great strength this man appeared to exude, though fear was still thick in the small pub.

"Why are they all congregated in a bar?" Goku asked Quinn under his breath.

"I'm thinkin' what's it say about this town?" Quinn sniffed. Alcohol mixed with fear usually equaled stupid in all the history she knew. Gojyo couldn't help but lean over and add his two cents.

"Some call it liquid courage." He clicked his tongue at Goku and straightened back up from the hunch that hushed conversations usually contorted your body into.

"Liquid courage? Shut up Gojyo." Hakkai smiled and let out a soft chuckle as he turned his attention back to.. Kai was what the crowd had named him.

"I was born and raised here, and so were you, and you!" The two he pointed to looked as if they were going to cry at being recognized out of the rest of the lot. "And even though you moved here only a few short years ago, you're like a son to me Lu Hui." The man smiled a heart warming smile at… a young man right in front of Quinn. The man bowed with obvious humility, the only problem with this touching moment was that it focused all eyes on the back. Where the Sanzo Party stood. Everything went awfully silent as Lu Hui slowly stood back up and looked behind him. Quinn's eyes got a little wider and she breathed a small 'Shit' as her heavy bag slipped from her shoulder to the crook of her elbow in stiff distress.

"Who the hell are _you_ guys?" A faceless voice challenged from the crowd.

"It's not more of _them_ is it?" a frightened woman to the right asked, her voice shook terribly.

"It couldn't be, they only come out at night!" A young boy next to the frightened woman assured.

"Who made it impossible for them to come out during the day?" An ancient man attempted to stand on feeble legs at the blatant underestimation of some enemy the Sanzo group didn't know yet. A middle aged man with a sturdy build was next to the geezer in seconds, coaxing him back into his chair.

"No one did Grandfather. However we all know that they've never shown hide nor hair when the sun rises. Fucking… _monsters._" The emphasis on the last word had the aging man to the left spitting as if to get a foul taste from his mouth.

"Maybe they're a _NEW BREED_!!" A bigger woman screamed and fainted, stirring the entire crowd to explosive shit-canned drunk proportions. Beer bottles broke and others pulled out various weapons.

"Run." Sanzo turned and was out the door.

At the angry faces getting ready to pounce Quinn froze, her bag slipping from her fingers. She hadn't counted on the clichéd psycho cannibalistic towns people. -I knew it. I knewitIknewitIknewit!- Just as she was going to turn and run for herself she felt the back of her shirt snap to a painful and uncomfortable tightness around the neck in the front, flinging the dragon off her shoulder, Hakuryu twisted in the air and started frantically tugging at her too.

"C'mon _stupid_!" Goku yelled as he dragged her backwards and helped her awkward stumbling turn mid stride to face the right direction. Quinn screamed as adrenaline pumped through her veins when she looked over her shoulder.

"What the FUCK is going on?" From her perspective, she didn't see how they fit thousands into that tiny bar. She looked back in front of her and adjusted her glasses so she could see more clearly, only to catch Goku looking behind him and utter a scream that was close to her own.

"AHHH! They're gunna KILL me, They're gunna GET ME!" He pumped his legs harder and passed Quinn up by a long shot. Hakuryu was gone, and she didn't see Hakkai, Gojyo or Sanzo. She followed as best she could, but she knew that she was in dead last.

And they didn't call it dead last for nothing.

She pushed herself to run harder and chanced another look, against her logical sides better judgment, adjusting her fist full of keys only to catch out of her peripheral one of the bigger lumberjacks leaping through the air to catch her. Quinn screamed and twirled to the left in a splendid dodge, only to land not so gracefully in a giant, thick mud puddle.

The crowd stopped and surrounded the edges of the mud hole. Emerging from the sludge half-blind because her glasses were flung off her face in the fall, Quinn's fear and adrenaline thickened in her veins and became hot fury. She took a look down as her body dripped gooey sliding clumps of mud back into the primordial ooze of doom that came up to her calves.

Oh yes, blood would be shed this day.

Her posture went rigid, shaking with uncontrollable anger, even if she couldn't precisely pinpoint a certain person due to her blurred disposition, the malicious glare exclusive to females pushed over the edge was quite apparent when she had to wipe away a clump slowly making it's way from her hair-line to her eye via her forehead. Growling she shook her hands flinging muck out onto the crowd, or those stupid enough to get that close. A few got verbal at the mess on their clothes.

"_**SHUT. UP!"**_ She yelled absolutely livid. "How _dare_ you people! Chasing innocent strangers through the streets, into forests, and then throwing the one who FINALLY had a decent **fucking **morning with no bugs, no rushing, and no nightmares into a god damned MUD HOLE! I have _never_ been so disrespected in my LIFE! You're drunk, and from what I didn't care to hear, you may have something terrorizing you, or you could be the fucking cannibals from Cluster-Fuck Mountain, and frankly I could give two shits. I didn't have _any_ beef you people and you shove me into this _**filth**_!" She was breathing heavily as angry tears pooled in her eyes, worsening her already crippled sight. A man she barely recognized lifted what she guessed was a finger timidly to make a point.

"I actually didn't sho-"

"_**Quiet you**_!" Quinn barked fiercely, effectively killing any defense _anyone_ was going to make. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves!" Her voice cracked a little under the strain The crowd seemed to tense as her words sunk through to every level of selective drunk hearing present.

A small "Sorry…" was heard from the back.

Quinn took a deep shuddering breath, slightly appeased at the fact that she'd gotten through to at least _one _of them.

"Fine. However, that doesn't change the fact that I'm pissed, plastered in mud and in desperate need for a shower." The tears fell swiftly and angrily, washing disturbing lines through the caked mud down her cheeks. Rustling bushes had Quinn twirling dangerously unbalanced with fresh fear in her eyes. The crowd gasped, half of them leaning forward ready to catch her, afraid of what would happen if she fell again. She had barely caught herself when she realized that the blurry figures had familiar auras, her hackles raised once more with bristling wrath renewed. These were no ware wolves, they were jerks!

"You assholes left me to DIE!"

Hakkai, Goku, Gojyo and Hakuryu seemed to be as ashamed as the rest of them, while a blurry pair of white shoulders shrugged. She heard the deep intake of breath and knew that one of them was about to attempt to speak. If it wasn't her general viciously shaking body language that shut them up it was the roaring "_**SILENCE!**_" that echoed through the woods that did the trick. "Don't give me excuses, I don't c-care!" The last bit of adrenaline left in her body crumpled into exhaustion, leaving just a tinge of fear in the sobs that she was valiantly trying to swallow back. Sensing that the boys felt satisfactorily like shit for leaving her behind she turned her attention back onto the crowd that leaned back in unison from her heated glare. Pointing stiffly to what she was pretty sure was a woman through her squinted eyes she turned to face her fully. "You, take me to a shower." The woman was stunned but still had sense enough to try and tried to hold back one of the men that stepped in front of her.

"Hey, now you can't just order-"

"**NOW**!" Quinn's body went rigid at the attempt to refuse her cleanliness. Forcing her to truly cry now, emotionally distraught she just couldn't take any more. The young woman, about Quinn's age hopped-to and moved forward, gently reaching for Quinn's hand to help her out. Quinn slightly shied away, "N-no.. I don't want you to-to get dirty -hic-.." To say she was surprised when the woman gingerly grabbed her hand anyway, making the mud make a nasty little squishing sound, was an understatement.

"Come with me, we'll get you cleaned up."

"T-thank you." Quinn spoke around a sniffle and expressed her gratitude by allowing the woman to finally help her step out of the puddle. With a second thought Quinn halted and turned on the boys that hadn't moved as far as she could see, a small fire back in her eyes as a muddy finger rose to point at no one specific, yet encompass all of them.. "You five, find my glasses and my damn keys. If you can't save me, at least save what I have left of my home." She was hurt, and felt betrayed, but that didn't stop her logical mind from reprimanding her sharp tongue mentally. The girl she chose from the group kindly tugged her through and away from the down cast and adverted eyes of… everyone, leading her back through the woods.

As the two solemnly navigated through the little town Quinn had sup-supped and kept her mind busy by trying to get off as much excess crap as she could, though the young woman that led her never released her hand. In a short minute or two Quinn had found herself steered to the front of a small blurry white house, at the relief of a sight she could barely see she had to use almost every ounce of self control to not cry again in fear shaken earnest. The woman looked at her with worry, gave a comforting squeeze with her hand and then finally let go.

"It's ok now, no one's coming to get you. My name is Ming Yue, and this is my home." Ming Yue smiled and slowly began to move forward, trying to let Quinn have her tattered pride by keeping her back turned to the strained control. Slowly and cautiously following, Quinn heard a small latch unhinge. She passed through a small gate and could smell the small herbal garden surrounding her from within the little fence. It was a calming scent that helped fortify her defenses and stave off the inevitable. She looked down on herself and decided that she'd removed most of the chunks and strained anything dripping to the point where her shirt hung, folded in a half dry mass of crusting wrinkles.

"I.. I won't drip on anything. I think I got most of it." Quinn spoke quietly. Ming Yue turned and didn't seem too concerned.

"All my floors are hardwood. An easy clean if it's just mud." Ming Yue reassured in a strong but quiet voice. Feeling that the woman behind her needed a kind, solid sort of strength right now.

What the town had done was awful. Ming Yue herself was the only force that had tried to stop the men, the other women just trailed behind, antagonizing those already on the edge and in full chase. When she'd finally shoved herself angrily through the crowd, and she saw the woman in the mud, it was like a blow to the gut. How many more people were going to get hurt over this? The problem was growing, and Ming Yue feared that whatever help they may have received from these new comers was now lost in the rift a drunken rage had cut deep. Kai had to do something to appease them. If anything this woman's temper might be the upper hand they needed.

Ming Yue led Quinn up to the front door and through the front room, to the back of the small establishment. They entered a small bathroom with a wall that separated a decent sized tub that could easily accommodate Quinn and a shower. Ming Yue was about to leave Quinn to her peace when she noticed the short haired girl turn to face her in a calm almost hesitant fashion.

"My name is Quinn. Thank you very much for your hospitality. But unfortunately… I can't see very well because I've lost my glasses and I-" She cut herself off. Embarrassed at the fact that she had to have someone help her with something as simple as a shower. She could barley distinguish the smile that was given in her tense awkwardness at her inability to phrase a plea for help. This Ming Yue had already done so much, now this. She was quickly loosing what control she had.

"No no no, there's no need for such hesitation. I tried my hardest to stop them, truly." She spoke calmly but Quinn could hear the anger at the town keenly on the edge of her voice. Ming Yue busied herself with gathering supplies she kept in a cabinet under a shelf next to the door. "Here. I'll run your shower while you remove your clothes." She set down the colorful bottles on a shelf in the shower and hung the towel on a handy hook on the end of the short wall that separated the tub from the shower. Quinn watched Ming Yue quietly and then winced when she finally had to asked.

"Where would you like me to put my clothes?"

"Oh, just leave them by the door, I'll come back and get them in a minute." Quinn heard the water start running and felt quite vulnerable without her bag or keys. As she started to strip she heard the bathroom door open slowly.

"Thank you Ming Yue." Quinn said, her resolve withering away into nothing, the bathroom door clicked shut. When she'd finally peeled what was left off she set them by the door as instructed, shaking she made her way back to the shower and collapsed into tears.

She'd never felt so alone.

123321

Quinn had finished her shower, at last all cried out, muscles aching, fresh frustration due to her lack of glasses, but for the most part she felt like she could face another human again. She'd leaned out the door, towel wrapped firmly around her, and called for Ming Yue. The woman suddenly appeared to help, maybe a little too fast.

"Um, I have some clothes that might fit you.. Seeing as we're about the same size, or would you rather wear your own?" Ming Yue had incorporated a subtle tone that made Quinn squint in suspicion, but responded kindly.

"Your offer is very kind, and I believe you when you say you had no part in… But you've done enough. I don't want to impose so I'm sure I could manage my own clothes. Wait… you have my bag?" Quinn squinted again, Ming Yue squirmed ever so slightly.

"I appreciate that you believe me, but apparently I can't convince a crowd to do something let alone one person. I'm afraid my powers of persuasion leave something to be desired."

-What the hell does that…- Quinn decided to speak, not thing. "What the hell does that mean?"

"I did not know you were a member of the Sanzo Party. Which, by the way, that information was a blow to the community." Ming Yue looked down and worried her hands. She knew that if she were in Quinn's place, she would want to be alone. Quinn hadn't suggested anything otherwise since she'd arrived, so she just went along with her feminine instincts when the rest of the party arrived on her doorstep about ten minutes before Quinn had called. Goku, the youngest looking member (though the stories passed spoke of unfathomable strength and cunning) had attached himself to a large brown and green bag, refusing to release it to anyone but it's owner. Quinn.

Said Sanzo acquaintance pursed her lips, and cleared her throat for Ming Yue to continue.

"Sorry, but, your friends are here… and Son Goku," The respect in her voice for Quinn companion startled her a little. "He has requested that he return the bag himself."

Quinn stood there. -Fine. Whatever.- She snarled in the back of her head. "Aright." Her voice was deceptively calm. "I would, not to be rude, like to ask you for one more favor if it's not too much."

"Yes?" Ming Yue was hoping this favor was a good thing.

"I can't in good conscious let him see me in this." She motioned down to the towel. Ming Yue smiled an understanding smile, in her left arm was the clothes she'd picked from her own closet. In her right, a fluffy robe. Ming Yue silently offered the robe, Quinn took it, squinting she fingered the fabric lightly. She recognized it for what it was and nodded her approval.

"I'll send him in." Ming Yue turned back and moved towards the front of the house quietly. Quinn slid the door shut and shed the towel. Shrugging on the robe and tying it securely around the waist, she hopped up and sat on the shelf above the cabinets and waited. She knew it wouldn't be long, but he had to build up the courage to knock, while she had to count to one hundred.

Quinn almost missed the soft tapping and stopped the count at seventy-three (for the second time around). Her face slipped into a mask of indifference. She settled her bare feet silently on the floor and crossed her arms. Sliding the door half way open she recognized the costume Goku wore, the blotchy colors having little to no definition. However she could tell that he wasn't looking at her, he just kept his head low like a beaten puppy and offered her a big brown and green splotch with both hands in front of him. She almost choked on the raw guilt that hung around him. Due to visual impairment, she'd been very empathetic and sensitive to what people around her were feeling, and this was almost torture. Standing her ground firm though, she exhaled through her nose and her chin jutted out in a natural sign of unhappiness… anger. Wanting to forgive was slowly winning the internal war, she kind of needed what he offered in a silent truce, by a desperate plea to let forgiveness win completely.

Maybe she did need all that but the point was, emotions were still high and nobody, unless they're up to something -Or is a saint- forgives so quickly. No, she wasn't ready for a truce, she was ready for answers, or a fight. Whichever came first made no difference to her. But now wasn't the time or the place, for either, so Quinn relieved Goku of his 'white flag' with a little less force than she wanted to unleash at the moment.

He looked up a little wide eyed, and then sagged. He took in her red, almost bruised looking eyes, how tired she was no matter how tall she tried to make herself. Saw how she squinted to try and see him, be it out of anger or just the struggle to see. He saw the damage in those unfocused eyes. The trust had been so fragile, so paper thin. But it had been there, he just didn't know how badly they'd torn it.

If it could be fixed at all.

He was devastated and the only thing he could muster seemed so inadequate.

"I'm sorry."

Seeing only a flicker of something he didn't recognize in her eyes before they settled back into a stony gaze, he quirked his mouth and sadly nodded his head. Looking back down to his shoes he turned and walked away.

Quinn shut the door and sat the bag down on the shelf and opened it digging for this and that, when the bath bead baggie fell out next to the pack. She looked at the clothes she'd already gathered and then back to the beads. There were four left. She was turning it over in her mind as she tested the actual soreness in her still taught muscles when there was another knock at the door. Quinn glared suspiciously before finally deciding to open it. She slid it open slowly only to recognize the familiar blur of Ming Yue. -Can this woman read minds or something?- Before Quinn could speak Ming Yue touched her arm lightly.

"Are you ok? I tried to tell them that you probably needed some time alone."

Quinn smiled at the concern briefly before she spoke.

"Yeah, but my muscles are still a little sore. Do you think it would be possible to soak in some herbs?" She held up the bath bead baggie hopefully. Ming Yue didn't hesitate to slip in the door and make her way over to the tub. She ran the water warmer than before; a thicker steam rolled up from the running tap. She showed Quinn where the knobs were to turn the water off and was on her way.

123321

One edgy hour later, still not relieved, Quinn finally emerged. Gojyo's experience with women told him that her slow, careful steps towards to a small well loved padded chair were not a good sign. Usually after such steps, inanimate objects learned to fly… right at a mans head. Even with that thought… and the caution that rose to the surface as if dealing with a dangerous animal… he couldn't take his eyes off of her. There was something different that he just couldn't put his thumb on. But it captivated him. Suddenly, his cautious captivation twisted back to the bitter guilt as he watched her try to pin each one of them with a quiet stare. Only to come out looking like a daydreamer that happened to be dreaming in their direction. He could tell she knew what they were seeing by the way she tensed and suddenly refused to look at any of them. Instead she redirected her 'glare' towards an indistinguishable blob on the small table that separated her from the others in the middle of the room.

Ming Yue entered briefly, touching Quinn's shoulder to let her know that she was coming up behind her. Quinn looked up to recognize Ming Yue for who she was but puzzled over what she had balanced on the small tray she was holding.

"Quinn, I've brought some tea if you would like some, and at the request of your company, I made some meat buns." Ming Yue settled the tray on the little wooden table, next to the blob that she just couldn't figure out before. -Ah, that's the meat buns. I thought I smelled food.- Quinn's stomach growled softly. -Very tactful Ming Yue.- Quinn mentally praised the subtle woman. She cleared her throat before speaking for the first time in the others presence, her voice flat but inviting to whom she spoke.

"Thank you Ming Yue. I would like some tea and a meat bun." Quinn watched as the blur of Ming Yue quietly poured her a cup of tea and then, who she knew was Goku leaned up almost instantly and plopped a meat bun on a small… saucer? Whatever, he beat Ming Yue to the chair, hope swirling around in her head form the waves he was sending off.

"Here Quinn, I-" Goku started, but faltered when Ming Yue held up a finger and cleared her throat. She silently made it clear that she was handing Quinn the tea cup first, helping to wrap her hands firmly around it. She'd be damned if she let them start into this mess before she got the hell out of Dodge.

"If you need me…" Ming Yue trailed off at the obvious and left the party to themselves.

Understanding, Goku waited until Ming Yue was gone before attempting again. "I-" He stopped… obviously frustrated at the fact that neither woman would let him speak. Quinn had sighed and to appease him a little, she'd leaned forward and accepted the little offering, though a little awkward because the blur extended a bit more than the little plate actually did. She cursed herself under her breath but when Goku guided the plate into her hand and she could discern his sad smile she couldn't help but nod to him, letting him know that she knew he was sincere in his regret and apology. How could he not be? The kid wore his heart on his sleeve and wouldn't be able to play a serious game of poker to save his life. He felt everything so strongly… it would take a very thick skull to find him hard to read. She looked back to the red-haired blob, the green blob and the white blob. This time, intent on getting the conversation started. Where it would end was totally up to them.. And what they said.

All the boys could feel they were treading on thin ice when she leaned back, about to take a bit of her meat bun, but she paused mid chomp to smirk though her eyes were apathetic.

"Who's going first?" She asked and then took a bite. Chewing slowly. When no one said anything… Quinn took a drink of her tea to wash down the meat bun. "Alright. I'll go first. I've been edgy lately, but who wouldn't be in my position. I've tried to make the best of it.. by say, I don't know… actually talking to you people. I'm obviously stuck with you so why not right?" She looked around as best as she could. "So we'll start with where are my glasses." It wasn't a question by any means, and when the silence stretched on she was starting to get pissed again, ruining all that hard counting she'd done before she'd even entered the room. "My keys?" She heard a jingle and the green blob was moving a little.

"I've got them Quinn." Hakkai spoke softly. Quinn held out her hand, not about to try and move about the room when she couldn't rightly see. Hakkai stood and leaned over the table, setting them lightly in her waiting hand. Quinn reveled in the feel of the metal in her hands. She was torn between the glee of having her keys… and the anger of her missing glasses, but she really wanted to know if they had to get down and dirty to find them.

"In the mud hole?" She asked with an air of indifference as she fingered her possession.

"No… next to it." Hakkai responded. His voice odd, like he was holding something back.

"You didn't find my glasses." She said, only a hint to depression in her voice.

"No. We didn't." Sanzo spoke for the first time since this fiasco started. Quinn glanced in his general direction, everything seemed to sink, feel heavy.

"So.. what? I walk around holding someone's hand for the rest of… however fucking long I'm stuck here? I don't think so." Her eyes went hard as she squinted, trying her damnedest to see something, _anything_ with real lines and solid colors. A face, a plant, a cup of tea, anything would do! When nothing focused the tears stung her eyes again, not falling, simply making her vision worse. She hung her head for a moment then looked back up. It was funny how quickly you could forget someone's face, how their hair normally fell, how they glared or quirked an eyebrow.

"Take me back to the mud hole. I'll find them myself." The sting of her words had Hakkai on the edge of his seat. He hadn't meant to leave her behind, he honestly thought that she was right behind him, but when they finally stopped, it was Goku, not Quinn. He knew she didn't want excuses, so he wouldn't give her any. Yes, they left her, and it wasn't intentional… but the point was that they had said they would protect her. In his opinion that temper of hers is one of the greatest weapons available.

"I think we've come up with a solution to that." Gojyo spoke calmly, knowing that she was on the brink. Quinn blinked, her tears gone, now she was darkly interested. -This had better be fucking good.-

"I've never tried it before… and it is rather dangerous… but I'm willing to try and make up for what I did by, by healing your eyes." Hakkai spoke so softly Quinn almost needed her sight so she could read his lips. She looked at the green blob curiously.

"You all devised a way to help my eyes?" She asked a little touched. They all nodded, then looked at each other when she didn't respond… and in turn grunted 'yes's and 'hn's knowing she didn't catch the nods. "Ok… what's the risk?" She was a little wary. Back home… the risks for anything medical was nausea, headaches, corns, acid reflux, dyslexia, agoraphobia, depression, stuttering, or death. God only knew what the hell the list was in ancient China. The Black Plague?

"Well… we.. might become… … … linked." Hakkai eventually ended his sentence. How else would you say it? Quinn sipped her tea.

"Elaborate. That is a very… powerful and disturbing word you used." -Not to mention creepy-kinky.-

Hakkai sighed.

"Well… I have to enter you eyes with my mind… my chi allows me to do that because of my training in the healing arts. Any good chi healer looks within the wound before they heal it."

"I don't have a wound Hakkai. I have a defect." She deadpanned before taking another bite of her meat bun and chewing bitterly.

"Yes I know… but just as things can go wrong in the body… they can also be put right. The body just needs a little help sometimes." He brought his hand up to his mouth and rubbed it a second before settling back in his seat to continue. "It will take a decent length of time I would suspect. But I will have to look through your eyes; asses the damage that's naturally degraded your sight and adjust it. However… I'll be so close to your third eye… the center of your clairvoyance, visions, and transcendence of time and space in thinking… I've never gotten so close to the third eye and I'm not absolutely positive of the repercussions if we go through with this."

"Do you think you can do it?" she asked calmly.

"Well, if I get too clos-"

"Hakkai… _can_ you do it."

"Yes." he responded.

The room was deathly still. They all understood that the fact she was asking him those questions… she was giving them a second chance. She was going to trust Hakkai with a very important piece of her being for the sake of her sight. Then again… who wouldn't trust Hakkai when it came right down to it? This was a big step… a big step towards repairing what they'd lost with her.

They could see that Hakkai was shouldering the weight with dignity and confidence.

"Alright then. When should we start." She asked, desperate to see again.

"Let's eat first. We'll need every drop of strength we can get. You guys too, you'll be standing guard making sure that nothing and I mean _nothing_ interrupts me. If I were to shatter her third eye by retreating too fast… Quinn could…. we could only expect the worst."

123egyptian lullaby321

END of chapter seven!

I do believe I'm a sadist when it comes to my character. I've shot her, threw her in a mud hole, taken away her glasses and forced her into mid-evil lasic surgery. (Yes that is how you spell lasic. I googled that shit. It exists.) Other than that… I'm thinking I'm getting the hag of cliffies, yes? Chapter eight will not be right out because this last little bit was a loop I threw my self through. I'd changed what I had originally intended and, personally, couldn't be more pleased with my artistic wandering. But that means you'll still have to wait for the next.

Hope you can be patient and bare with me through this. I'm just as anxious as you to see what happens next, but I must consult my trusty sister. With out her there probably wouldn't have been the cannibalistic towns people that we all enjoy. So thank you big sis and thank you to my three faithfuls:

Aoihand

Kitty Persona

Richochet

And around of applause for everyone else that reviewed, THANKS! Review again please!


	8. Bath Bead Mambo No3

DC: Don't own any but Quinn and Liza. mine mine mine.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

_**WARNING****: Battle scene(s) ****Violence. If you don't like violence, then skip the chapter, or parts of, really doesn't matter to me. You have been warned.**_

It's not that it's gory, because personally I'm not much on gore. But it is by blunt definition, violent. So please, no flames on the fact that it is what I've just warned you about.

Redundancy is obnoxious.

Chapter Eight: Bath Bead Mambo No.3

After a simple dinner provided by Ming Yue, the group had filed silently into the only bedroom in the house. What would normally be a generous sized bedroom for one, now seemed ridiculously small with the entirety of the Sanzo Party and one Ming Yue crammed unceremoniously inside it. Dusk was nearing and the nervousness was starting to make Quinn itch while Hakkai was just sitting there. If everyone was exchanging looks or lip reading messages to each other she was going to be so mad. Finally a cough filled the room and her tension seemed to ease a little.

"So all of you understand perfectly what you need to do?" Hakkai asked with a finality that demanded nothing less than a 'yes' or a nod.

"Keep everyone out. Keep everything quiet." Goku faithfully repeated Hakkai's very own words back to him.

"I can't have any interruptions or negative emotions. It's not only Quinn who's at risk here." Hakkai settled back in the small chair that had been moved into Ming Yue's room and set at the head of the bed Quinn was sitting on.

Gojyo took a deep breath. For some reason he felt too edgy, maybe it was a tinge of jealousy. Hakkai got to get so close, got to look inside, almost be a part of her. A once in a life time experience that he knew he was never going to get to share with her himself. Wait… what the hell was he thinking? Gojyo shook his head free of the random thoughts probably brought on by the stress of the day and Quinn's earlier outburst.

"Ok guys we're going to get started." Hakkai smoothed his gaze, a clear sign for them to vacate the room. Ming Yue squeezed Quinns hand in a gesture of comfort, murmuring "Good luck," before leading the way out. Goku came up to her next and gave her a small hug and offering her one of his best 'You're gonna do _great_!' smiles before following Ming Yue. Gojyo scrubbed her hair with an arrogant smirk, his other hand lightly touching Hakkai's shoulder before he too left the room. Sanzo simply nodded to the two and turned his back as well, shutting the door slowly behind him. The last blurred face she saw was Goku's as he leaned over to get one more look. When the door shut the silence made her ears ring just to fill in the space where words were having trouble forming.

Hakkai took in a deep calming breath. "First off… what exactly is wrong with your eyes?"

"I have an ocular degenerative disease." Quinn let her gaze fall to her lap, not much else she could do with it. She felt the fabric of her jeans with her fingers, this felt weird. Something was going to happen… she just didn't know what. It was scary, like standing on the edge of a cliff and the wind catching, pushing you towards that last step only to whip back and pull you away from it. Something big. Hakkai leaned forward and set his hands on the pillow palms up.

"Let's start by taking deep breaths. Clear your mind, clutter will only make this take longer. Good. Now lay back." He separated his hands to make way for Quinns head and then gently cupped her face, thumbs lightly massaging her temples. "Just stay calm."

"Hakkai… is this going to hurt?" Quinn sounded scared, but when she felt a smaller hand slip into her own and squeeze, she glanced to her left to see the blurry shape of the apparition who had called her friend. Oddly comforted she felt like she could handle his answer.

"I don't know."

123321

Sanzo, Goku, Gojyo and Ming Yue stood outside the house. Sanzo eyed Gojyo, he was starting to act a little like Goku and couldn't bring himself to push it all off on guilt.

Gojyo had actually stepped on Quinns glasses that had landed not too far from the mud.

Like they were actually going to tell _Quinn_ that.

When Gojyo glanced his way, Sanzo nonchalantly redirected his watch to Ming Yue. Her skin had blanched a little as she watched the sun set bit by bit.

Gojyo followed Sanzo's line of sight thinking the monk was trying to get him to see something. When he noticed how pale Ming Yue had gotten he instantly moved next to her, leaning over to get a better look at her.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Gojyo watched Ming Yue slowly look at him and then blink a few times.

"Oh, yes, I know. I've heard of the mysterious powers Cho Hakkai holds. But it's not entirely them I'm worried about." Ming Yue glanced between the other three and watched as Hakuryu, the little dragon she'd heard of in so many stories glide down to land on Goku's shoulder, crooning softly.

"What do you mean? Are they in some kind of danger?" Goku asked, the concern painfully evident in his face.

"Yes, they are."

"Tell us what you know." Sanzo sighed. They just couldn't have one peaceful day could they? He observed the young woman like a hawk. Ming Yue had to step away before she could continue… the great Genjo Sanzo was a force to be reckoned with.

"Lately there have been a series of attacks on our village. It used to be calm and peaceful here. A nice little retreat from the bigger cities; that's how this town made its income." The look Sanzo gave her told her not to get off track again. "The attacks are being executed by demon wolves."

"Demon wolves?" Gojyo got a little closer when he saw her shiver, placing a large warm hand over her two smaller ones that worried each other at her stomach.

"Go on, we can help." Gojyo decided to ignore the snort Sanzo felt absolutely necessary to release.

"Like we have a choice now." The priest grumbled, paying no heed to the exasperated looks he received, he kept his eyes on Ming Yue to continue.

"Demon wolves and wolves that turn into demons. One in the same yet entirely different. They've eluded all of our traps to catch them because they have the ability to transform into their human-esque state and defuse them. They're clever and turn our traps against us, setting them right in the middle of town, in children's rooms. Ruthless when the sun sets and they can step out of the shadows freely." She let a tear slip from her eye at the horrible memories.

"We've lost many good people and two children. The rest of the young have been sent to relatives in other towns until this problem can be dealt with. We've been picked off one by one for weeks now, there aren't many of us left, but like me, the others refuse to leave their homes. Keep finding that one reason to stay and try to fight."

"And just what is _your _reason?" Sanzo asked a little too softly.

"They killed my daughter. Drug her off into the woods… all I could hear was screaming, my baby girl screaming and crying for me and I couldn't do anything!" Her eyes went blank, tears streaming uninhibited as she looked back at Sanzo.

"These are unholy creatures." Her voice went dark, shaking from loss and pain. "They taunt me at night, or at least the one that did it does. It whispers in my ear about how sweet my baby's blood was and wonders when it'll get a chance to drag me down to hell too." She grabbed Gojyo's hand in an unforgiving grip, keeping herself together. She sniffled and straightened up to preserve her dignity, "Unfortunately they work the town in rounds… we've figured out their hunting patterns. And this night is.."

"Fuck. Why didn't you say something about this earlier?" Sanzo growled, tonight they were returning for Ming Yue. The mixture of anger in the monks voice and the emotions he was putting off from his revelation about who was next startled Hakuryu from his perch. Squeaking indignantly he glided into the depths of the house.

"Because.. Because.."

"Because you want revenge and what better luck then to have us land right in the palm of your hand." Sanzo glowered.

"No, not revenge!" Ming Yue shot back weakly.

"Protection maybe? Or how about we just keep them from destroying your home while we're at it? Oh wait, now we have no choice. We can't just barge in there and yell 'Time out!' I doubt either Quinn or Hakkai would appreciate it at this point. They've already begun something so far beyond your comprehension…" Sanzo paused and glared, taking a breath to restart.

"If something were to rip Hakkai away from this procedure, they could both end up _brain dead_." Sanzo came up fast on the withering Ming Yue, Gojyo let her hand go and stepped aside. Sanzo now leaned over, his breath caressed the inner shell of her ear as he spoke low and sweet.

"If anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to those two… I'm holding you personally responsible… just as you hold those things responsible for your daughters death. Do you understand me?" He didn't move an inch before he heard a small "Yes." pass Ming Yue's lips then he moved away, his movements stiff and aggravated. If there was one thing he could **not** tolerate, it was being used.

"Goku. Stay with Ming Yue. Gojyo, come with me." Sanzo barked over his shoulder in a normal voice, not wanting to disturb the two inside thus nullifying his line of reasoning to begin with.

Gojyo made like a horse-turd and hit the trail, hot on Sanzo's heels. Turning a corner to the back of the house and making sure they were out of ear shot of Goku and Ming Yue, he went out on a limb and asked politely what they hell were doing. Taking care to keeping his voice low by lead of the priest.

"We're setting up a perimeter. Nothing is allowed past this…" The priest stopped to make his point clear and jabbed his finger at the ground. "point… all the way around, understand?"

"Yeah man, I get it." Gojyo said… not quite being able to grip Sanzo's actions.

"Patrol, this far around the entire house while I set up sutras. I wouldn't recommend you try to pass them either unless you want to give us away." Sanzo looked away, already starting to strategically place sutras in his mind before he set to the task. A clearing of the throat had the priest glaring in seconds. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, actually… why are you locking Goku and I in too?" Gojyo didn't really get it. Sure, have the sutras protect those in the barrier… but why would he want to remove any distraction back up plans by barring he and Goku in with the rest?

"Because Gojyo, if there is one thing mindless demons are attracted to.. It's power. I couldn't even begin to guess how addictive it is to these things. The point is, you know how much power Hakkai exudes when he heals… lets just say that what he's doing now… is probably going to have those animals tripping over each other to fucking eat us. My sutras are going to mask that power and yours, Goku's and Hakkai's demon scents. That way… if they do happen to break through, we'll have the upper hand." Sanzo looked expectantly at his friend. Gojyo simply nodded as he took a few lazy steps backwards slipping his hands into his pockets..

"Ok Sanzo, you're the boss." With that Gojyo set off to patrol the area.

123321

Back in front of the house Goku was dealing with an unstable Ming Yue.

"I didn't, I really didn't, you have to believe me!" She pleaded and sunk to her knees, she was going to have blood on her hands because some people only saw what they wanted too.

Goku was confused and ran a frustrated hand through his unruly hair. Still, he was a sucker for crying women and helped Ming Yue back to her feet. She wasn't very tall at all, five feet four.. maybe five. She had long black hair and a slender build though… chesty as Gojyo would say. But when she looked at him with those eyes he could sympathize… and if Quinn could have seen his eyes a few hours ago.. He'd bet they looked a lot like Ming Yue's at the moment. In that second he came to a conclusion. 

"I believe you." Goku spoke softly, having been in her shoes… he knew all too well. When Ming Yue smiled and gave him a watery laugh, he smiled back but… didn't know what to do when she hugged him. Uneasily patting her back he couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing an injustice, what with Quinn in there and the situation as a whole. This wasn't right, he gently made her release him and he stepped away, lifting a hand up to steady Hakuryu on his shoulder.

"How many are there?"

"We've counted five. Never all together." Ming Yue was a little put off balance when he stepped away but answered him anyway, leaving it well alone.

"Only five? I think we can handle five mutts."

123321

Hakkai had positioned his eyes right over Quinns, noses almost touching foreheads. Quinns breath lightly fluffed his bangs that tickled her cheek. Then she felt it, a warm sensation in her eyes, a slight tingling throughout her forehead, scalp, suddenly she felt as if she were drifting asleep her eyes slipping closed. When she opened them again she was looking at her own face up close and upside down, only she was far away, like watching a movie. Her eyes were still open, her breathing even on the screen. She was about to get panicky before she heard Hakkai's soothing voice.

"It's ok.. You'll have to wait here, I couldn't work while cramming you up against a mental wall so this will have to do for the moment."

"Ok.." Was all she could manage. This had to be the closest she'd ever been to an acid trip, or shrooms. It did however, compound her belief that she'd never experiment with them. She watched herself with a strange sort of, almost drug induced, fascination. She watched her eyes move slightly back and forth, as she knew Hakkai was trying to find the best way to fine-tune them. All she could do was trust him.

Unexpectedly a light flashed across the screen then shone down on her. Quinn looked up to see a light green-ish orb containing darker green swirls within it suspended in the air.

"Um.. Hakkai… what's that?"

Unsettled by her question Hakkai slowly looked through her eyes into his own only to see Quinn looking up at something. Not being able to look in that direction for some reason he pulled back into her own eyes again and slowly moved to pull back into his own body.

"What's it look like?" He asked in a calm tone, trying to keep her from doing something she may regret.

"Like…oh, like a ball of radioactive snot floating above me?" Quinn tried to shy away from it… but as there was no real floor or walls… she just kind of spun in place.

"I take it that 'radioactive' is not a pleasant description?" He asked not recognizing the term.

"No… not really… kinda gross actually." At that response Hakkai tried his damnedest to see what she was looking at… then it hit him. He relaxed and closed his eyes settling his chi back into her psyche, and then slowly opened his eyes looking up. An orb of soft pale blue light was suspended above him, pulsing steadily.

"Quinn, whatever you do, do not touch that ball of light." Hakkai warned softly.

"What? Why?" Quinn looked at it like it was a car wreck. She couldn't take her eyes off it.

"However disgusting it may look to you, what you see above you is my third eye." He stated as if he were showing off an old piece in an art gallery.

"Really?" She looked back through Hakkai's eyes to look at herself again and then back to his third eye. "I guess it's kind of pretty for a guy."

"Yes really, and that wasn't an invite to investigate. Just stay put… I think I've figured it out." There was a sigh at the end like he was working under the hood of her crappy car back home.

"My eyes?"

"Yes Quinn, now please be quiet. Figuring it out was the first step. Now I actually have to adjust, repair, renew." Hakkai thought the conversation was over until a small sound came through and distracted him. Her third eye pulsed at the jerky movement, releasing ripples of light that faded not too far from him

"Ohhhhh." Quinn had spoken the word, not knowing what she'd caused back in her own mind.

"Please Quinn, just be patient. There can be no rush, only call for me if you really need me. I need all of my focus here. That was way too close…" He didn't bother to explain as he went back to work, extremely wary now that he realized what his actions and reactions caused her third eye to do. What could happen if one, just one ripple were to… no. He wouldn't think about that, he couldn't afford to.

Time was of the essence.

123321

Night seemed to seep into the young boys' bones as he picked his way carefully through the forest floor silently. The smart kid had worn no shoes to achieve such stealth , and had slathered his skin and clothes with mud to effectively hide his human scent as well as camouflaging him. He carried with him a large leather pouch that hung off his shorts' belt loops and had an expression of pure determination on his face.

His self-decided mission this night was to collect certain healing herbs he'd scouted out in this neck of the woods on a previous occasion. The small, shaded clearing he'd found contained one of the only patches of a rare strain of herbs for god only knew how many miles, and if he didn't collect tonight, the poultice he'd prepped for his aunts leg would be worthless.

With both his parents dead, she was his only living relative left and he wanted to keep her that way and functioning.

His mother and father were the primary healers of his home village but, not long after they had received a letter from his aunt about the mysterious deaths in her town, they perished disturbingly from an unknown illness. Two days after he'd arrived to live with his aunt she was attacked by the monsters and managed to escape with only a maimed left leg. Now he was pulling all his resources together to save his aunt from deadly infection lest he truly be alone in the world.

The moonlight shone brightly on a small clearing visible through the bushes, here the boy made the first sound in the last thirty minutes: a sigh of relief. The wild herb patch smelled fresh and almost made him pause to simply enjoy… but the hairs on the back of his neck stood up in warning, and he quickly but quietly got to work.

Dropping to his knees, he opened the pouch at his side and pulled out a small pocket knife that also sported a small pair of scissors. Snapping out the scissors he nicked some of the leaves off, leaving the stems. He carefully picked and pruned with a precision that one would know exactly who his parents were intending to leave the family business to.

Elation at his current progress was suddenly shoved down his throat as a twig snapped in the distance.

Yes, this was a great harvest, but it took a decent amount of the herbs he needed to do any good. He rushed himself faster as he heard leaves rustling closer, making him clumsy, tearing up a plant or two in the process. Cursing now as the breeze stilled and the shuffling leaves whispered through the stale air. His eyes widened, he still had one last plant to tend, the most important. He descended gently on this one and started stripping the stem in a certain skillful way so the juices collected in the upper stem and leaves. If he miss-nicked, those valuable juices would seep back out into the earth, useless.

The bushes to his right shuddered and his panic forced him to pause and look. He froze as two glowing yellow eyes scanned the area suspiciously. He heard a snort as ears covered with matted fur perked up and then it turned away.. headed back in the opposite direction.

The boy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and quickly finished the job. Carefully packing the harvest into the leather pouch he stood, more than ready to turn and head back, but home seemed like so far away when he looked up only to be facing one of _them_.

It was standing rigid, teeth bared in a silent snarl on the other side of the clearing. The sight pumped fear through the boy's veins and he never gave his instincts a second thought.

He ran.

A howl from behind forced him to push harder, jump higher over the brush, weave faster through the trees. He could hear the growls and the thundering of many paws behind him. His breath hitched when tiny rocks on the bank of a small creek sliced into the soles of his feet when he launched off into a long jump. Tall grass attacked his face, arms and legs as he finally barreled through the border of the town, he headed straight for the bar, the safe house.

The growling, vicious barks, and the rush of air at his heels from snapping jaws forced a petrified cry to tear from his throat. The bar was so close, _so close_! Tears mingled with the mud on his face when he recognized the warm inner glow from beneath the bar doors, he was going to make it! Right as he reached the doors, his breath ragged, he punched through both of them and fell to his knees in the entrance. Safe, he was safe. He looked up, everyone in the bar looked as if he'd frozen them in time, all looking in his direction. He held the pouch up with such relief he could hardly find the words. Lifting one leg up to stand he opened his mouth to tell them all, warn them. Suddenly he felt razors sink in to his other foot and yank backwards. The boy let out a petrified scream and cracked his head on the floor when his leg was wrenched from underneath, throwing him off balance. Desperate, he threw his leather pouch further inside and dug his nails into the hard wood floors, trying to find purchase in the natural grooves.

"THE WOLVES! THEY'RE HERE! WOLVES!" He was still screaming the phrases as two men ran up and grabbed onto his wrists, trying to pull him back into safety. Out of nowhere a wolf burst in, snapping it's maw violently, scaring the two men back onto their asses. The boy half cried, half screamed and clawed at the floor as the wolf jumped back out into the night and the other drug the struggling boy with them, his nails leaving dark scars in the wood floor.

"NO!" Many stood to run out and fight but others tried to get them to see reason. Some cried as they listened to the last of the boys screams fade back into nothing. After a minute or two, stunned silence engulfed them all as they mourned.

Kai finally stood. "We have to alert Ming Yue, now."

123321

Just because Ming Yue's home was on the other side of town, didn't mean that Goku and Ming Yue couldn't hear the screams, the howls, the snarls. It was all Goku could do to keep in place as his anger rose higher and higher.

Earlier he'd watched as Sanzo set up the sutras, and agreed that he should stay with Ming Yue. Now the ancient teen wondered what would happen if he tried to break through the sutras right at that moment.

"Goku…"

"Shh." He hushed the rather calm woman beside him.

He could hear it. Right near the tree line.

He pulled Ming Yue behind him and slowly pushed her back, step by step until they were in the gate. He called his nyoi-bou to him and crouched, waiting, watching, pissed. A low growl seeped into the clearing from the surrounding shadows on the edge of the sutra perimeter. Goku couldn't seem to pinpoint it, but he did hear someone coming up from the back of the house. Knowing it was Gojyo he didn't bother to look back, the kappa would have to be the ambush because something told Goku this wasn't going to be an easy night. If they thought it was just him and Ming Yue… well that was their underestimation now wasn't it? Goku sank deeper in his stance as over protectiveness had every sense on high alert. His eyes focused, dangerous. The growl faded and down the dirt path leading to the house, Goku could make out a figure. Alarm rang in his ears, who would be that stupid? Goku took two running steps forward then stopped himself, he didn't dare get near the sutras, instead he waved his arms in a 'go back!' fashion. The figure got closer and yelled something, leaning forward he could barely make it out when the man yelled it again.

"The…wolves, demons are here.." He repeated to himself slowly before he got it. Oh well duh! He ran up as far as he would allow himself, and tried to yell quietly.

"We know! Go back! Go back!" It was about that time that Goku recognized the crazy person as Kai, and he also heard the warning growls rising again. He watched as apparently Kai heard it too… and slowly turned back around and made it a point that he was walking away. Goku thought this to be the smartest thing he'd seen one of the other villagers do. Walking wouldn't entice the predatorial instincts to chase and kill. Goku slowly began to back into his original position as well as making a little more noise to re-capture the wolves attention and possibly save Kai from being mauled. The movement seemed to be all around in the shadows at the edge of the tree line now. A rustle here, a snort there, and always that low growl that reverberated off something inside you and made you impossibly cautious. Freezing suddenly his eyes widened as a coppery smell wafted over to him; a heavy smell that embedded the copper taste in the back of his mouth.

Blood.

They had already struck!

But Ming Yue said they worked in rounds, her house was supposed to be hit next! The rage in Goku swelled to explosive proportions. Quickly he scanned the trees, saw a flicker of movement and yelled, "EXTEND!" His pole shot out and smacked the sutra closest to the movement. An explosion vibrated the ground and a loud yelp was heard and Goku's nyoi-bou retracted back to it's normal length, unscathed. Horrid barks and howls filled their ears as one charged out from the trees on the opposite side of the one that was hit, narrowly escaping a sutra and in mid jump twisted, transforming, stretching out into a taller human. The demon flipped in the air and landed in front of Goku, his wolf eyes still glowing in the in the livid features of his face.

"You are bold to attack us." The demons voice was cold and gruff as he straightened out to his full height, a little more than a head taller than Goku. Dark arrogance flashed in a toothy smirk as he looked Goku over. His eyes slowly moved to the garden behind the young looking warrior to settle hungrily on Ming Yue. Noticing this immediately, Goku stepped in the way, the demon snapped his eyes back and locked onto the shorter fighters own with a feral glare. An animalistic snarl rising to audible levels.

Without warning a surge of unidentifiable power rippled out from the house, shaking all to the core. The demons eyes seemed to glaze as he took a step forward. Goku sank back into a more aggressive stance and pointed his nyoi-bou straight at the demons chest.

"You didn't say the magic word." Goku's tone hinted that he was not the one to be fucked with today. He refused to show any indication of worry about the power surge, resisted all urges to just drop everything and run inside and make sure _she_ was alright. The demon shook himself out of it and bared his teeth.

"Move, or I will wipe your meaningless existence off the earth." The demon growled.

"What makes you think you're better?" Goku sneered. "You kill innocent children, you feed off terror… and I can feel it. You're unstable. A disgusting display of what happens when you mix science and magic." He bared his own teeth in an invitation to battle.

The demon looked a little affronted. Goku's worry ate at its self, slowly churning into fear, impatience, more anger. No, this demon would do just fine where he was, posing as a nice punching bag for of all his emotional stress.

"My brothers and I are a gift from the Gods themselves!" He apparently truly thought so, because the demon raised his arms slightly and tilted his head to smirk at the heavens.

"You're an abomination." Goku watched as the demon whipped his glare back down upon him.

"Only the hand of God himself could stop us." The demons eyes narrowed.

"I _am _one of the hands of God." With that Goku extended the nyoi-bou straight at the ground and catapulted himself into the demons chest feet first.

The demon howled and as he fell to the ground, twisted, transforming back into his wolf form landing on his paws and lunged with jaws wide open.

The battle had begun.

123321

Gojyo was waiting for when the time was right. Hidden at the side of the house, he knew he hadn't been seen or else the others would have already attacked. There were only four left including the one that was butting heads with Goku. Gojyo'd silently and indiscreetly made sure that the first wolf-demon hit by one of the sutras wasn't going to move again. He watched as Goku danced with the demon, dodging, jumping, trading vicious blows, waiting for the moment to reveal himself. As long as Goku kept him busy enough, the demon would be too distracted to realize that there was another demon.. Or half-demon.. -But who's being specific?- close by, he'd be surrounded by Gokus scent.

Not knowing where Sanzo was made him a little uneasy, but the priest could take care of himself just fine.

It was when he heard the front door open and close gently. that he dared to look away from the fight and peek inside the kitchen window. They couldn't have gotten past him! He'd already pinpointed where the others were, they too were biding their time for the right moment to attack. He heard footsteps shuffle quickly closer until Ming Yue entered the kitchen. He watched her panicked face as she bent and hastily rummaged through a bottom cabinet and only making noise when she pulled out two woks and eyed them critically before turning back and moving out of the room. He listened intently for the door, when he heard it open and shut again he smirked.

Well, maybe she was fluent with the wok as a weapon.

Suddenly to his right he heard a bark. Shaking his head at the announcement of the attack, and watched silently as another broke free of the woods and barely dodged sutra mines. Yelps echoed as it's hind leg was caught on the edge of the explosion but only stumbled for a moment. It's balance regained it headed straight for Ming Yue… who when Gojyo moved up to attack could see, was facing the other way. Cursing he jumped out and swiped his shakujō across the ground, effectively tripping the enemy, and watched with arrogant satisfaction as it slid across the ground to a stop. A growl smoothed out into a groan as the wolf transformed back into it's human form.

This one a little shorter than Goku's opponent stood slowly, shaking off the fuzz in his head from the smack on the ground. He lifted his clearing eyes to Gojyo. Immediately those eyes held a glimmer of madness and a grin spread across his face.

"Another, oh fun, fun." He shook with a suppressed laugh. Gojyo didn't even fight it, he rolled his eyes.

"Spare me." With that he jumped in the air, taking the demon by surprise. The hanyou let out a war cry and shot the crescent blade out, chain whipping through the air.

Dodging at the last moment, the demon teetered on one foot off-balance. Gojyo wasted no time. Landing, he snapped the chain back around for another go. The demon desperately jumped off with one foot and rolled on the ground to safety. Standing he looked like he was ready to explode, releasing a war cry that was more howl-like than anything, he full on tackled Gojyo to the ground.

Gojyo hit the ground hard, his shakujō flying from his hands, his breath knocked out of his lungs. He'd seen him coming, it was obvious… most like everything else this demon did, and it's a little hard to knock someone over who's prepared for it. He underestimated this one's strength, and it would cost him. He didn't know what, but it wouldn't be pleasant. Gojyo was trying to focus as he coughed and fought the air back into his lungs when his left shoulder felt a sharp agonizing pain. He looked towards the source and found the demon had sunk his teeth into his…

"Are you… gah, _**sissy biting me**_?!" Fury flooded through the hanyou's veins as he tried to fight off his pathetic challenger when a loud '_**dong'**_ was heard. The demon fell limp and Ming Yue filled his vision, her right hand held the two woks together, the other grasped his shakujō held slightly towards him. With effort Gojyo flung the offensive beast off him and grabbed back his shakujō and plunged the crescent blade down upon the demons neck, severing it from the body. The demon made no noise but rapidly disintegrated into a puddle of black ooze sizzling on the ground, just like the other. Breathing heavily he looked back to Ming Yue incredulously. She shrugged with a tight attempt at a smile.

"He, sissy bit you?" Shrugging again, it was the only explanation Ming Yue could think of, she really originally didn't intend to use her only two cooking pans for self defense… but when she saw Gojyo getting hurt… and the opportunity presented its self, well..

"Yeah… thanks." If Gojyo were going to say anything else it was cut off by the cry of pain from another fight. "Goku!"

With out another word they both ran back to the brawl in the front yard.

123321

Quinn never saw it coming.

She was flung back into her body, her breathing heavy. All of the foreign memories were absorbing into her own, she didn't know what to do! She had to move, she had to get up, away, _now_! Without delay, Quinn attempted to sit straight up but was instantly repelled with a mind numbing force. She was gone before her head hit the pillow.

Hakkai saw it coming.

It was inevitable. Just as the sun rose and set, he knew this had to happen. After all, wasn't it a natural order in these situations? There was no escaping, no time for escape. -I wonder if it will feel as bad as Gojyo's hangovers usually look.- He thought idly, just before his world exploded into bright colors, a blissful nothing immediately followed.

Quinn had jerked herself up and in the process of rising from the bed she had rammed their foreheads together spectacularly. Hakkai didn't have the energy nor the will to move out of her way fast enough. Before the pain could register, both blacked out instantly.

123321

Goku had found himself in a predicament. His opponent had managed to wrangle him into a choke hold. Deciding on a different plan of action rather than simply passing out and being dog food, Goku began pushing down harder. If this was going to work, this guy needed to stoop down a foot or two. The demon sagged against the sudden dead-weight in his arms and when Goku sank to one knee, the demon felt he had won and followed suit.

Sinking down to one of his own knees turned out to be his worst mistake.

Just as Gojyo and Ming Yue rounded the corner, they watched as Goku lifted his free leg behind him higher and higher until it hooked up and under the demons chin. Kicking down with his leg and standing with the other at the same time, Goku succeeded in lifting the demon off the ground and flipping it backwards rapidly, snapping it's neck in the process. He stood there heaving at the exertion, glaring at the demon laying face down in the dirt, spitting blood off to the side he lifted his nyoi-bou and stabbed it through the body, penetrating the heart. The corpse began to sizzle and bubble, slowly disintegrating into yet another splotch of black ooze.

"Nice one Monkey-boy." Gojyo appraised. The moment was ruined however, when more explosions came from the woods.

"How many have you killed?" Goku asked sharply, ignoring the slight.

"Technically two, but I think you should get that other one." Gojyo smirked.

"Three. Three down. Two left." If he was going to add anything else it was cut off by the exploding sutras at the edge of the forest, slowly progressing all the way around.

"They're tearing up our defenses." Ming Yue stated with a steely determination. She refused to show fear to these monsters. Murderers.

"And living," Gojyo smirked. Clever is what they thought themselves, eh? "Bet they can't dodge me." He knew how they moved now, and with the way they fought, there were no holes barred. The last of the explosions died off, and the clearing fell into a tense silence. Suddenly one burst out of the trees and headed straight for the house. Gojyo ran to intercept but didn't quite make it in time to keep the demon from taking a flying leap at a window. Gojyo stopped short on instinct and watched the demon fly face first into a barrier even Gojyo didn't know was there. The demon flew backwards screaming and hit the ground hard, flailing and holding on to what was left of his half-melted face. The red head looked down and then up to the peak of the roof.

There sat Sanzo like he didn't have a care in the world.

"That's nifty.." Gojyo's grin quickly faded into a scowl. He leaned down and lifted the squalling demon by the hair and shoved him flush against the barrier. The demon couldn't even scream, only a disgusting gurgling noise escaped it's throat. "Now just _who_ were you trying to get to in there?" The demons eyes rolled back into it's head, it's body still twitching, burning.

"Hey! _Hey!_" Sanzo glared at Gojyo from the top of the roof through the smoke rising from the frying demons body.

"What?" Gojyo looked up, seeming to greatly enjoy his work.

"Do you have any idea how much energy Crispy there is draining?" Sanzo grit his teeth with the effort of keeping the defensive sutras strong.

"Oh, sorry." Gojyo let the choking demon fall to the ground, sizzling and blackened from the burns of holy power. He finished it off in one quick blow and looked back up.

"Happy?"

"Hn."

A whine, then mournful howl cried against their ears followed by uncontrolled growls, snarls, the clacking of teeth and the pounding of paws. The last wolf barreled out of hiding, keening into human tongue, "MY BROTHERS! MY BROTHERS!" It made a mad leap for Gojyo who jumped off to the side, hoping the beast would follow it's brethrens fatal footsteps.

Smarter, the wolf landed just short and dramatically changed it's direction towards Goku, practically foaming at the mouth with rage. Goku barely had time to defend himself with his nyoi-bou before jagged, razor-sharp teeth clamped down on his weapon. Struggling with the force tugging and pulling in a deadly game of tug-a-war, he finally managed to fling the whole damn wolf away from him with one mighty heave. Unfortunately, the beast landed right at Ming Yue's feet.

Ming Yue's eyes widened considerably as all thought left her brain and she just stood there like someone had dinged a rock off her noggin. The wolf whimpered as it shook it's head and realized it was right next to something. Lashing out it snapped it's frothing maw at her ankles. Ming Yue danced back a step or two squealing before her instincts took over and preceding all natural thought, she'd knocked the monster out with one stroke of a wok to the head. When she realized it was wasn't moving, all the fear and anger and loss of her daughter came flooding back. Unexpectedly she saw her arm swinging down and bashing it's head again… and again. Tears streaming down her face, eyes screwed shut, she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without any thought she instantly dropped her weapons of choice and looked back as best she could to… Goku. She never let her eyes roam from his, she couldn't stand to look at it again, couldn't bare to let one more image of them burn into her minds eye, staining her daughters memory.

Goku, looked from Ming Yue, to the now black steaming goo, then back. Now he truly believed her. If she had the guts to stand and fight with them, she had never intended on using them. And if she had the strength to destroy one with a cooking pan… well she was planning on getting her own retribution from the get-go. He watched being perfectly still as she composed herself as best as she could and then looked back out to the clearing. The only light to see by was the moon and the lamps shining out from the inside of the house. A rustle next to him brought his attention back to the woman and Goku slid his hand slowly from her shoulder.

"You did great Ming Yue." He offered a half hearted smile then looked over to Gojyo, but his senses were still alert. There was still something tingling in the back of his mind. The whisper of a whimper brushed by, barely audible. Goku's mind instantly set off, racing with the possibilities of there being six and not five demons. One left in hiding, hit by a sutra? "Stay here." Goku ordered under his breath. His nyoi-bou still in hand he rushed off, following the faint sounds into the woods cautiously.

He took to the trees to keep his trail as hard to find as possible and finally slowed down when it sounded like he was right over the source. Squinting, he scanned the forest floor below, finding nothing. Another whimper had him leaning over the other side of the tree he was standing on, and at the base of it, was a bloody mass of dirt and leaves. Jumping down with a predators grace, he landed silently and slowly crouched next to the 'thing'. Sensing no immediate danger he brushed away a bit of the dirt and leaves only to reveal a young boys face. Goku's eyes widened significantly.

"Hey, can you hear me?" Goku watched as the boy pathetically opened one eye and looked up at him, the fear in those eyes burned in Goku's gut. "You're okay. I got you. We'll get you fixed up." Goku made a move to pick the boy up only to have him shrink away in fear the cry out at the movement. "Okay, now look. I'm going to have to pick you up or you're going to die out here. I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Goku and I'm _going_ to take you to help." Goku let the stern vocal intonations convey that he wasn't lying. The boy seemed to calm down but still whimpered, knowing that this wasn't going to feel good at all. Being as gentle as possible Goku managed to slip his arms beneath the layer of leaves the boy was curled up on without disturbing his wounds too much. It was the lifting, standing up, and getting back to the house without causing further damage that was a little harder. And the way the child cried out, the way he sobbed broke Goku's heart to the point to where when he finally made it back, he was almost in tears himself saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, we'll help you. I promise, we'll do our best…"

"Dude, where did… what happened?" Gojyo asked softly.

"We have to help him, I couldn't leave him out there. We have to.." Goku paused to take a breath, eager to get inside, eager to see Quinn, eager to help the boy, eager to… eat and sleep. Ming Yue stepped up her eyes calculating over the bloody body cradled against Goku's chest.

"I can't exactly tell the extent of the damage… we need to clean him up, come on. Gojyo, take the blanket from the closet next to the front room and lay it on the floor please." With that she turned abruptly on her heel and walked into the house. Gojyo went to enter next but his hand felt like it was stung by a wasp. Jerking back the appendage, he glared at the barrier and heard a soft thump next to him accompanied by the distinct rustle of settling robes. Sanzo gave both of his companions a pointed look and then one to the bloody bundled mass in Goku's arms, apparently assessing what he needed to, he turned and also made his way in the house. Gojyo purposefully stick his hand out first this time, and when there was no sensations of wasp stings, he waved Goku in be hind him and went directly to the appointed closet and removed the only blanket present in its depths.

123321

Sanzo let the others go about their business, he would go on and make sure Hakkai and Quinn were safe. Looking up at the hallway rafters down the hall, a white fuzzy ball curled up on top of one of the main beams stretched it's wings tiredly. Snorting Sanzo made his presence known to the little dragon.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked with a bit of sarcasm. Hakuryu looked down on him, bugled a sleepy something in dragon, and curled right back up. Sanzo took this as a 'dismissed' and moved on making a right. He opened the door at the end of that tiny hall and slid inside, only to see Hakkai leaned over the head of the bed, arms limp and fingers brushing against the floor. His head was awkwardly placed next to Quinns, who looked to be in the same state as Hakkai.

"Shit." He muttered. Something happened, he knew it had. He'd never felt a burst of Chi like that in his life. He made quick distance of the room with only three steps and was next to Hakkai. Sanzo placed two fingers against the healer's throat. Pulse: check. Breathing: normal for a healing sleep he'd say. Quinn was next, she was in the same condition.

There was still something off, something he couldn't quite…

123egyptian lullaby321

_End Chapter Eight!!!!_

Ok Guys, I'm sorry I'm late and I hate to be the bearer of bad news… but one of the other _two _who work in my area at the restaurant is moving back to Lexington. So with only two people working, the other girl only works two days, a.m., myself whenever p.m., has thrown me into a plethora of fecking doubles. Yes, it is chaos in Johnny Carinos right now, and there's nothing I can do about it. Like I'm in the position to hire people. So just a little forewarning: My chapters are going to be a little later than usual until our GM gets off her lazy ass to do some hiring.

Oh… and I kind of indulged in the 7th Harry Potter… but who didn't? Great Book.

Well I hope you all enjoyed… now I'm going to bed after staying up till ungodly hours just to finish this chapter and post for you guys before my brother gets up and decides to be a meanie and take away the laptop. Good night and please _**REVIEW**_!

_REVIEW THANKS_:

**Aoihand, KittyPersona, GrizzlyTeddyBear, Ghost Girl Sora**

Fun fact: 305 hits! YAAAY!

(egyptian lullaby falls off the page unconscious and dreams ahead for chapter nine, which is totally in the making.)

egyptian lullaby


	9. Bath Bead Mambo No4

-1DC: Don't own any but Quinn and any others obviously not related to Saiyuki. mine mine mine.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

A little fun fact about this chapter:

"…" quotes are for Chinese

(…) parenthesis are for English

Chapter Nine: Bath Bead Mambo No.4

Subtitle: Platinum Prints

Quinn wasn't evil.

Sanzo had decided this within the fifteen hours of constant thinking while Hakkai and Quinn slept. Well, Hakkai slept… Quinn was having random fits in her sleep, but they ended quick enough to not cause worry.

Well… she wasn't _totally_ evil. But that was his personal opinion.

However, in coming to the conclusion that Quinn wasn't an intentional threat, it didn't stop her from being an immediate threat. And since when has anything stopped evil from using the innocent as unknowing pawns for a means to their own ends? Now that he had established that, he was brainstorming on what _it_ was and how to dispose of it.

Not that shooting the girl wasn't fun… he figured that was a one time stunt.

123321

"Oh yes… such a pretty young girl." The old bartender responded to the question.

"But you don't remember what she looked like?"

The bartender looked suspiciously at the red head before him. This didn't seem like he, or the others with him, were looking for an old friend. And those boys who paid the woman's bill left a nice tip on her behalf. Perhaps selling this one out wasn't a good idea.

Shrugging he leaned back, propping his aging arms up on a liquor shelf he sniffed and looked away.

"Brown hair… that's about it." Then it hit him. He'd seen the taller one before. Was it two days before the woman showed up? Maybe three… ah he couldn't remember! He did know that he'd seen the demon alone though and numbers never bode well for a single.

"Hey, Gai, You talking about that number from the other day?" Yelled one of the regulars from across the pub to the bartender who physically paled. Instantly all of the intruders' eyes glued to that one man.

The regular swallowed a little louder than normal and glanced at Gai behind them, he was currently making frantic motions with his hand across his throat and mouthing 'SHUT UP!' over and over, until the twelve-year-old with a twenty something rack glared behind her at him. All movement stopped and all eyes were back on the regular. Clearing his throat he let out a nervous chuckle and scratched his head.

"I'm… drunk…?" He stated with a deliberate slur. Hoping to slip back under the demons radar. "And… d-don't remember?" He lamely added when the glares never wavered.

The tallest one, who'd managed to look scarier and scarier by the second stomped a foot down, shaking the foundations and causing drinks to fall off tables. Including the moron's with verbal diarrhea.

Gai watched as his regulars ears got crimson at the sight of such alcohol abuse… he was big on never spilling a drop. Then back to the taller one who had been somewhat calmed by the lavender haired demonesses hand on his shoulder.

"Fine! Good god! Only thing I remember is she had some kind of freaky bird on her shoulder." He huffed out the half-truth. He knew exactly what accompanied the lady, but at least they'd have to decipher an alcoholics ramblings to figure it out.

This seemed to appease them as they stalked out of the bar, mumbling amongst themselves, the youngest looked furious that the taller members were leaving her out of the whispers.

123321

Sanzo's group was acting way too uptight about everything concerning Quinn.

Maybe a spell had been put on her. No… his abilities would detect that right off the bat. Her chi is stable, even more so than a regular humans, this aspect worried him slightly. Only those with the highest of training could smooth out their chi levels so easily. The only time he'd ever felt it shaky was when she was emotionally stressed. A picture of Quinn popped up in his mind, drenched in mud, a feral glint living in her eyes.

That brought up another point.

She was acting differently, more violent.. moody. Maybe a side effect of what was going on behind the scenes? Or maybe it was…oh, oh no… he wouldn't go there. Not with everything that'd already happened… he didn't need to jinx it.

After a while Ming Yue entered the front room cautiously. The same way she had the many times before checking up on her patient. This time she looked half asleep… at least someone was getting some rest under normal circumstances.

"His breathing is normal?" She asked quietly as she settled herself down next to the bandaged youth on the floor. Taking Sanzo's silence as a yes she began to redress the boys left foot, the sleeping herbs she'd brewed into a tea kept him unconscious throughout a usually teeth gritting experience. She was silently trying to work up the courage for the umpteenth time to talk to the man, she wanted, no, needed him to know.

"I-I really, honestly didn't plan any of that earlier. It just happened, and I fought too, if it's worth anything, you all didn't fight alone. If you and your party hadn't showed up… I would be dead right now and I am in your debt, deeply in your debt." Ming Yue blushed at her sad attempt to get her point across and kept her eyes on her work.

The room stayed silent until she finished. Not daring to look up at him as she lifted the bloody bandages and made her way out of the room to dispose of them properly. She'd said what she need to say and that was that. If anything… maybe all this down time had cooled his head and maybe he didn't still think she had used them.

Sanzo couldn't blame her, though he wouldn't apologize or explain himself to her either. Not that he still believed his earlier accusations anymore. But standing up for Hakkai came naturally, though defending Quinn as well confounded him. He couldn't rationalize it in his own mind, no loopholes to wedge that one into. He'd just finally chalked it up to everything going on in that moment of time and left it well alone.

Answers would come eventually… all they had to do was wait.

A whimper floated up to his seat on the couch from the floor. Sighing through his nose he focused through the dimming light on the boys form and watched as he tried to adjust his position. When the boy tried to sit up a mental tally of his injuries via Ming Yue swam through his head: Loss of blood, concussion, various scrapes, bruises, fractured ribs, and his left foot which had four fractures, and three breaks including deep puncture wounds around the heel and back tendon.

"You really shouldn't be sitting up." Sanzo spoke low and calming as he reached down and gently halted the boys movements with a steady hand to the chest. The boy took in a deep breath but didn't lay back down.

"Where am I?" He whispered between chapped lips.

"At Ming Yue's house." Sanzo stated as he reached over for his own glass of water off the side table and handed it down to the boy. The boy took it slowly and drank deeply for a second before he handed it back with a nod of thanks.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice low and raspy from its lack of use. Sanzo arched an eyebrow, was it a twenty-question celebration week or something?

"Sanzo. Who are you?" The priest leaned back and set his glass back on the side table.

"Li, Li Jin." Li just stared at the blond in wonder. He'd simply thought he'd been hallucinating due to the pain when Some one named Goku had picked him up from the forest floor.

Sanzo kept from rolling his eyes as Li stared at him like he was an alien.

"My Aunt?" Li asked and seemed to shrink when Sanzo shrugged.

"You _really_ shouldn't be sitting up." Sanzo repeated the warning and before Li could speak, Ming Yue entered and gasped when she saw the boy half sitting, propped up by his elbow.

"Oh! No, you mustn't sit up! You've got a severe concussion, you could make it worse, or you could re-open wounds…"

Li looked back to Sanzo with a plea for help in his eyes as Ming Yue continued to fuss and fight the boy back into a passive position on the floor. Sanzo shrugged and mouthed 'Told you so.' silently, lest he attract the attention to himself. Li did roll his eyes at that, but scrunched his face up shortly after when all the movement made everything swirl painfully.

Ming Yue softly reprimanded Li for not listening to her as she checked his head first, then on down to arms and ribs. Now that she had a conscious patient, it would be nice to know a few things.

Sanzo stood and left Ming Yue to her work. He walked down the hall to the little room that barely fit the four in there. Sliding the door open, Gojyo looked up while Goku never moved his eyes off Quinn.

Inadvertently making the monks decision for him.

"Goku." Sanzo called in a normal tone of voice.

Goku barely tilted his head in Sanzo's direction as an indication that he'd heard. Sanzo squinted at the lack of response, Gojyo noticed and looked between the two not really caring.

"The boy, Li, is awake."

At this Goku turned his head and looked at Sanzo with a question in his eyes.

"I need you to go into town and alert his… aunt that he's alive. I'm sure they think he's dead by the look of him when you found him. And if you don't mind… bring back a few men to take the boy home."

The blond looked at Goku expectantly… "Now."

Goku stood instantly, took one more glance at Quinn on the bed and then moved out of the room. Once Goku disappeared down the hall and the two men heard the front door open and shut Sanzo turned his attention back to Gojyo. "Any changes?"

Gojyo shook his head and looked back on the two as if they both might have woken at that one moment. When neither moved he looked back to Sanzo and shrugged.

"Right. Let me know if there is."

"Can do." Gojyo watched as Sanzo exited the room but left the door open this time.

Sighing he leaned back in his seat and took comfort in the even breathing the woman on the bed kept deep and steady. Some how she could stuff your head full of cotton but make you think your heads never been so clear… and not have to say a word to do it. He studied her face for the hundredth time, not knowing if he was memorizing it, or hoping it would answer a question he didn't know how to put into words.

Whatever it was it kept him focused on her, as the cooling breeze lifted the thin curtains lazily, making the scene all the more serene.

123321

Goku been cursing Sanzo since he shut the front door. He'd ran the whole way to the bar in search of the one man who would know where Li's aunt was and he would probably be the man to accompany him back to the house to retrieve the boy.

Entering the bar Goku noticed that everyone still looked panicked even as Kai approached him.

"Is everyone ok out there?" Kai asked in honest concern.

Goku nodded and he could actually see the tension leave many of their bodies.

"We killed the wolves, and saved a young boy. His name is Li and we figured that his Aunt would love to know that he's ok." At his statement a woman in the back let out a cry of joy, it was hard to hear her over the triumphant cheers ringing throughout the air in praise of the Sanzo Party.

"Li! Li is ok? Oh my beautiful nephew is alive!" Li's -obvious- Aunt hobbled up at a painfully slow pace, however excitement accompanied each step and the tears in her eyes.

"Yes, If someone will come back with me, they can bring him to you. Is there a healer in here?" Goku asked over the crowd that had settled for murmuring enthusiastically amongst themselves.

An older man moved forward and bowed to Goku.

"I am the healer… and we are all in yours and the rest of the Sanzo Parties debt." The healer stood back up tall and proud.

"Right. Be ready for Li, he's alive, but that doesn't mean he's in perfect shape. We've done what we could with what was available at the house.. but I'm afraid it wasn't much. Ming Yue had the basics and the resources to see him through until he woke up." Goku knew he was spewing the information like a leaky jug… but he got the feeling that he needed to be back with Quinn, and Hakkai.

Kai stepped up and motioned towards the door.

"I'd be honored if you'll allow me to go and bring back Li."

"No problem. C'mon I need to get back kind of fast."

With that they moved back to Ming Yue's at and infinitely slower pace that what Goku would have liked… but a regular human could only move so fast, and he wasn't about to try and piggy-back the taller men, that would look just silly.. And then where would his dignity be? So Goku just grit his teeth and kept calming himself down the whole trip back.

When the house was finally in sight Goku let out a sigh of relief, he opened the door and let Kai and the healer in first. The men let their eyes adjust to the light difference and made a b-line to Ming Yue and Li on the floor. She had him sitting up and was putting the finishing touches on a fresh head bandage. They both looked up when they heard footsteps and smiles lit their faces. Kai knelt down and gently patted Li's back, worry and excitement poured from his posture as the low conversation between the four started when the doc came up and started praising Ming Yue's handy work.

Not that the scene wasn't touching and all… but Goku had bigger fish to fry and more apathetic monks to give a piece of his mind to.

The golden eyed demon looked away from the floor and instantly met Sanzo's eyes. The priest leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen and swirled his glass of water lazily, he smirked and took a sip. Goku growled and took a step forward but when Gojyo busted into the entrance to the hallway, he effectively acted as a barrier between the two, however the frustration and weariness on Gojyo's face sounded alarms off in Goku's head that were a little louder than Sanzo's actions.

"She's crying again… she won't stop… I can't wake her up." Gojyo looked hopelessly between the two who were still staring each other down.

Goku squinted at Sanzo then turned to look at Gojyo and nodded. Gojyo sighed and turned, leading the way down the hall to the room where he slid the door open and they filed in. Goku knelt at the side of the bed, looking almost scared as Quinn sobbed and tossed around far more violently than she had before. Gojyo was catching her legs and putting them back on the bed before she rolled off and landed on Hakkai's head.

Sanzo however stood at the head of the bed, fighting off the cringe that threatened a full body shiver from the vibes he was getting.

He didn't shiver.

The priest looked at his glass of water, then over to Goku, who looked back up at him with a suspicious eye. Sanzo sniffed and held the glass out, before Goku could move, he emptied the glass over Quinn's head.

123321

"Yeah, I remember her…" The shop keeper responded none too enthusiastically and went back to cleaning his counters.

"What did she use to pay?" Asked the taller demon.

"A card." The shopkeeper looked aggravated and waved a hand around the store. "Look, if you think you're getting anything for free you're nuts. Buy something and we'll see what I can remember."

The same demon took another step forward and towered over the counter and keeper. "If she paid with a platinum card, I can't buy squat, seeing as _my _platinum card has been stolen. I know she's been here because this," the demon slapped a credit history down on the counter and pointed at a statement underlined in red with an amount at the end, "proves that she was."

The shop keep watched a vein pop out of the demons forehead in frustration and suppressed anger. "Alright alright! After she left here she went down the street that way." The shop keep pointed him in the right direction, as the demon exited and regrouped with the others he sighed.

"Well?" Asked the bored looking red-head. This was feeling more and more like a wild goose chase.

"This way." The group followed the dejected demon.

"Well did he fess up?" Asked the youngest demon as she trotted next to the taller one and looked up.

"He couldn't really deny it." He responded blandly and looked back down to the document in his hands, he couldn't wait to get a hold of this impudent human.

123321

Quinn gasped and sputtered sitting straight up in the bed. The images still flashed in front of her, then faded away to blurry sight, only to flash before her again. She whimpered and curled up in a ball, trying to get away from the visions. She'd slaughtered hundreds of them, the rage, the fear. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed and pushed away as another vision flashed where she turned and gutted another demon with vicious accuracy.

"Quinn, QUINN!"

-That's not my name… it's Gono… They've got her… They've- Her thought process was halted abruptly when two gentle hands cupped her face and turned her head, forcing her to look into deeply worried golden eyes.

The crisp and clearness of the picture was enough for her to catch her breath and calm for a moment…. Though the flashes had subsided for now… the memories were still strong. She couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and began crying, latching onto Goku.

(Oh my god kid, you're really here, it wasn't real -hic- It was a nightmare. -sniffles- But I was stuck, I couldn't wake up.) Quinn said as she lifted up and looked behind Goku to see Gojyo. Holding out a shaking hand she tried to smile through the heaving breaths. He leaned down with a confused look on his face, but offered his strength anyway in a gentle one armed hug.

(I was so afraid I would never get out, I was so scared.) She finally calmed back down to a simmer, hugging the two demons with that statement then pulled back and looked over to Sanzo. He moved around the bed strangely and carefully bent down before her, to eye level.

"Can you understand me?" The priest asked quietly.

Quinn knit her brows together in confusion.

(Of course I can understand you.) Quinn nodded along with her statement. Slowly, a sick feeling brewed in the pit of her stomach, souring by the second.

"I'll take that as a yes. It is fortunate that you do… because.. We can not understand _you_." Sanzo felt the panic rising from the woman who had yet to take another breath, only to be disrupted by a moan from the floor. Gojyo instantly moved from the bed to the floor helping Hakkai sit up.

123321

Hakkai finally achieved a prime sitting position that seemed to stretch out his cramped muscles nicely. However, the pounding headache he sported was none too friendly.

"Hey Hakkai, how ya feelin'?" Gojyo asked in honest concern.

Hakkai mumbled something incoherent as he squinted in a simple attempt to keep his vision from swimming. The echoes of pain and betrayal clung to the cobwebs in his mind, whispering of a past that was heartbreaking.

There was a rustle of sheets behind him, and as he turned to look, something thumped on the floor next to him. A frantic Quinn exploded before his eyes, shaking him alert with an iron grip on each arm.

(Can you understand me? Hakkai can you understand what I'm saying?) Quinns knuckles slowly blanched as she squeezed harder the longer Hakkai stretched out the silence. Oh how tired she was of that confused look.

"Of course I can understand you, what an odd thing to ask." Hakkai responded, scrunching his brows together he took note of the others. "What's going on?"

Quinn opened her mouth, but a hand on her shoulder interrupted her upcoming tirade, effectively startling her out of the death grip and leaving her hands to fall limp on her thighs.

"That's something we were hoping you could fill us in on." Sanzo removed his hand from Quinn's shoulder and looked at them both expectantly.

Hakkai looked back to Quinn… then raised one finger about two inches from her nose. Almost instantly going cross-eyed Quinn focused on his finger, watching it move to the left, then slowly all the way to the right.

"You can see." He stated more than questioned.

Quinn's eyes widened as her hand was suddenly exploring the barren bridge of her nose where her glasses had sat since she was six years old. And for the first time since she'd awoken, it hit her.

(I can see, my god I can SEE!) Quinn lunged forward, successfully tackle hugging an off-balanced Hakkai to the ground. (Thank you, thank you! It worked Hakkai, I can see, see?) She pointed to her glasses-less face excitedly, missing the slight blush heating Hakkai's cheeks.

Said blushing demon awkwardly patted Quinn's back before helping her reclaim her previous position on the floor. He looked up to Goku and Gojyo, each carried an expression of sourness and confusion.

"Dude, can you really understand her?" Goku asked as he readjusted his seat on the bed.

"Well, yes, can't you?" Hakkai looked at Goku like he'd grown another head.

"Nope, not a damn thing. It's a language I'm not familiar with." Gojyo settled on the floor next to Quinn, giving her a cheeky grin. "Biggest bunch a gibberish I've ever heard."

(Hello, I can still understand you… ass.) Quinn glared at the kappa with daggers in her eyes.

"Um.. she can still understand _you _Water Puff. We've already established this." Goku leaned on his knee… seeming to cover over and protect Quinn, challenging Gojyo to try something.

"Now Gojyo, it's not gibberish, it's English." Hakkai paused as Quinn's jaw slightly unhinged. "Hm, I wonder how I know that?" He actually looked at a complete loss from where this knowledge came from… but that headache was all but spoiling the fun of it.

"English?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow at the foreign word, moving to take a drink from his glass, only to remember that it was empty. Damnit. He set the glass down on the wood nightstand with a definite click that rang in the silence. "Let's start with what knocked you out for over fifteen hours shall we?"

Hakkai tilted his head a little then looked back to Quinn.

"To be technical, Quinn is the reason we were both incapacitated. However, a little cranial collision is the least of our worries, it's what actually caused the chi surge that we should be focusing on." Hakkai shifted his weight as Quinn blushed a little. She'd just remembered dinging their heads together in her panic. Panic… she remembered being in a panic.

"Well," Hakkai paused, thinking carefully how to word his explanation. "To do the actual surgery, I had to literally switch our chi bases. I was in her head, she was in mine, however I had to suppress Quinn's chi away from most of her brain because of her emotions, and how sensitive her third eye was.

"I remember her chi was much harder to suppress, and the amount of it was odd. There were no closed neural pathways, it just flowed freely through out her brain with no restraints. Most humans I've seen with such an amount, it's touch and go, something has to trigger and open the neural pathways to allow the chi through." He looked at Quinn. "Such a constant flow in any other situation could be fatal. Which is why it was so intriguing, and worth mentioning.

"If you could imagine trying to suppress a flow of chi like that, you'd understand that a great amount of pressure was building behind me. I felt I had to hurry without hurrying. With a natural occurrence of such a free flowing amount of chi, suppressing it for a great length of time would have been the equivalent of putting a pillow over her face." Hakkai opened his mouth like he was going to say something more, but something told him that that was best saved for a private conversation between Quinn and himself.

She looked so captivated right now, Hakkai supposed that he was revealing things about her that even she didn't know, but he wouldn't put her on the spot like that. Pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the dull ache in his skull and continued.

"Moving along, when I finished with the procedure, I checked the pressure one more time, and something happened… it felt like it was trying to absorb me. I can't explain it any more clearly. I gently pulled away and gave it one more small, calm, push back to make enough room for my exit… and then the pressure was gone. Her chi was gone. Receded deep within her, then I hesitated. I wanted to make sure that it wasn't harming anything with such an act… but that's when it snapped back out full force, shoving me out. I didn't have a chance to maneuver, and Quinn didn't know how… so we ended up brushing third eyes."

"Well, we figured out what that power surge was, at least." Sanzo pointed out.

Quinn let his analysis of the events sink in. A shiver ran down her spine as a flash of him and her dreams raced through her brain.

"Are you cold?" Goku asked quietly, leaning down closer to her.

(No.) Quinn shook her head to emphasize her answer, almost forgetting that they couldn't understand her. Drawing her knees up to her chin she wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed. (But I would like to speak with Hakkai alone for a moment.)

She watched as Hakkai quietly relayed the message. The three men made their was out of the room with Sanzo being the last out, and not the only one angry about being left out of any conversation pertaining to what had happened, left the two with an unreadable look.

The door slid shut with a soft click of wooden frames. Quinn and Hakkai were silent for a moment just looking at each other, both reaching for whatever would come out of the jumbled mess that was their minds first. Quinn figured being blunt would work best.

(What is in my head?) She asked, her eyes still held that feral hint of fear, the urge to cry again was over powering. Hakkai reached over and grabbed the sheet off the bed and handed it to her.

"Let's just calm down for a moment, here, you're head is soaked." Hakkai watched as she took the sheet, looking a little distracted as she realized that her hair was dripping.

(What the hell?) Quinn started semi-ringing the water out of her hair with the help of the sheet.

"Why don't you start by telling me what exactly is in your head that I need to explain." Hakkai braced himself. Brushing third eyes, he couldn't believe that they actually lived through it, let alone, the repercussions of such an act were infinite.

(I-I've.. Got these images, had a dream. A nightmare. It was as if someone close to me was in trouble calling the name Cho Gono… and I went crazy, killing demons… dozens of them. All gone with so much blood. I, there was so much of it, but I was so angry I didn't care, and when I found them… They died.) Quinn had long forgotten about her hair and it slowly dripped onto her already soaked shoulders. Her eyes were hazy with unacknowledged tears as she recalled it.

(I was so afraid for her… I didn't..I-) Quinn had looked up to try and explain further, but Hakkai's head was bowed, his bangs covering his eyes in shadow. (Hakkai?)

"Would.. You like me to tell you what I dreamt of?" His tone was far too soft, even for Hakkai. He didn't even wait for an answer.

"I'm in a small bedroom, with a dying man… I felt as if he were my father. He died… and I felt so lost, I didn't know where to turn when.. what was my mother I'm guessing, decided that his death was my fault in her mad grief." He looked up to see the shock in Quinn's eyes, as she clearly saw the pain in his own.

"She beat me, blamed me, I tried to tell her it wasn't my fault but she said-"

(She said every day that I had to stay inside… She had to hide her shame. Her mistake. She wouldn't let a murder loose on the streets.) Quinn interrupted him, just as quietly spoken as Hakkai, her eyes going flat.

"I believe… that we exchanged some very personal memories." Hakkai watched her turn her head away and he flinched. She hated him now.. knowing what he'd done, she couldn't even look at him.

This wasn't what he was expecting… and he was beginning to become apathetic to the whole situation. The he heard the small hiccup and eyed her as she raised her hand to her turned face and then turned back to look at him. She sniffled once then dropped her hand, slowly regaining her composure.

(I'm so sorry for your loss Hakkai. I didn't know…um, well I'm also sorry, you got front row seats to a fucked up childhood.) Quinn cleared her throat with a small emotionless chuckle and looked at her lap. Her fingers picking mercilessly at the hem threads of the sheet.

Hakkai paused. She wasn't shunning him? She wasn't afraid? He didn't understand, anyone else would have… ahh, but this is Quinn… not anyone else. Truly, deeply touched, Hakkai leaned forward laying a large hand over two small fidgeting ones. Quinn stopped and found herself eye to eye again, only hers still looked scared.

"Thank you." His voice was soft and calming. "I can't fathom how I would have handled your situation. You are very strong."

(You mean.. you don't.. hate me?) Quinn was baffled.

"Why would I hate you?" Hakkai puzzled.

(I-I killed my father, how could you even look at me?) Quinn was scared, scared of the answer… but totally prepared for the worst. Hell, she put up with her mother for seven years. She could safely say she could handle rejection. Granted the time and place was poor but that had been her luck since the beginning I mean… look at where she was now.

"You didn't kill him… you're mother…" Hakkai paused. He really had no place to comment on her memories, they were hers after all. "You saw yourself as me, slaughtering a hundred demons, and yet you apologize with such sincerity for my loss. I couldn't hate you." Hakkai had to smirk, they were both afraid of the same thing and jumped to conclusions about the other. Despite what they'd seen of the past, they still had a ways to go in learning about each other.

"To be honest… I thought you weren't going to be too thrilled about what _I'd _done." His smile faded a little when Quinns face scrunched up a little, holding back her tears.

(Hakkai?) Quinn asked shakily, when Hakkai tilted his head in worry she continued. (Can I have a hug?) As she asked her defenses cracked and tears spilled down her face. Hakkai leaned up and grabbed her into a tight hug and let her cry into the crook of his neck and shoulder, rubbing her back soothingly. (I've only told one person, never anyone else, I-)

"Shhh." Hakkai hushed her emotional torrent. "You can trust me." He listened to her sniffle and shudder, and simply leaned his head on hers. He knew these old wounds that seemed to never heal, the pain she was feeling was hitting far too close to home, but he would wait until she was finished, offering all the silent support he could.

123321

"Ugh, what's taking so long?" Goku sat on the kitchen counter with a scowl.

"Let it go, they're probably going to be in there for a while and whining about it's only gunna get you punched in the face." Gojyo glared.

"There's something else. Something that they're not telling us." Sanzo puzzled over his fresh cup of tea Ming Yue had left on the stove for them, along with a note saying that she'd gone to town with Li.

"I could tell by the way Hakkai was acting that there was more." Gojyo looked Sanzo in the eyes.

"Quinn didn't seem to know much about what happened but there was something she was holding back as well." Goku paused, then glanced at the entrance to the hall. "Maybe it's something we shouldn't know."

"We're screwed if it's something we should." Gojyo crossed his arms and leaned on his portion on the counter.

"When they come out, you guys get everything ready to leave. When I get back, I want everyone in the jeep." Sanzo set his tea down and turned to leave.

"Sure, but, where are you going?" Goku asked.

"I'll be right back." Sanzo padded his way out of the house, shutting the door behind him.

123321

A little old lady standing up on a step stool, dried off yet another plate and handed it to the taller demon. The demon grudgingly put it up in the cupboard where it belonged and waited for the next dry dish to be handed to him.

"It's so nice of you to help me. I knew a couple of nice boys like you could be very helpful." She squinted a smile over to the red headed demon that was still taller than the old bitty on her stool, and watched as he washed the last of the dishes.

"Yeah, what I was trying to ask you earlier-" The taller demon was cut off as the little woman stepped off her stool and started talking as she moved into the pantry.

"I hope those Sanzo boys are ok. See, people think I don't see as well, or hear like I used too. I may be old, but I am by no means feeble minded." She turned and waved a carrot in their direction. Turning back around she began to readjust and tidy up what she could. Not noticing the glances between the two men behind her.

"Why, and they had such a pretty girl with them. She didn't say much, but she seemed so happy. If I were thirty years younger, I'd sign up for that trip too! Ha!" She turned when she heard coughing.

"The Sanzo party stayed here?" The red-head asked, clearing his throat one last time.

"Oh my, yes they sure did. Just as sweet and helpful as you two!" She managed to crinkle up another smile.

"Ok, well, do you know which way they went?" the taller one asked.

"There was a warm western breeze that night. It smelled of peach flowers." The little old lady got a wistful look in her eyes then began humming, and wandered away out back.

The two demons shared a shrug and slipped out the front.

"That's about all the charity you'll be seeing by me from here on out." The taller one informed as the two regrouped with the two demonesses after putting away the last dishes.

"Well, what'd you get out of her?" The smallest asked.

"The way to go, and who to pummel." The tallest responded.

"Seems, that our dear friends from the Sanzo party have picked up a new member." The red head relayed.

"Oh, the Sanzo party?" The older female demoness smirked a little.

"A new member? No one before even mentioned Sanzo or the others." The younger one trotted a little to keep in step as she looked up for answers.

"Technically we weren't following their trail before." The red head pointed out.

"I wonder how they're doing…" The demoness asked no one in particular.

"Wait till we catch up to them, then see how they're doing when I get a hold of this new female member." The tallest growled.

123321

Hakkai stood next to the jeep, double checking their belongings when he heard the brush rustle. He looked up to see Sanzo and smiled. Goku and Gojyo were already in the backseat and noticed Hakkai's lack of movement, Goku stood up and leaned on the back of the passengers seat.

"Hey, we're ready, like you commanded." Goku slowly sunk back into his seat from the glare.

"I don't see Quinn. Where is she?" Sanzo frowned.

"Well, when Quinn and I were informed of the length of time we were out, she said something about feeling grimy and went to take a quick bath." Hakkai took one last look at the jeep to avoid whatever face Sanzo was making.

"Don't worry, she should be done by-" Gojyo paused when he heard the front door open and shut. Quinn was standing there with a piece of paper looking… well to be honest… slightly crazy with her half towel dried hair.

(Look at this!) Quinn grinned and held the paper up proudly, only, she tried several times to push her non-existent glasses up on her nose. She looked like she had a twitch. When Hakkai moved forward, the others did too, following his lead.

Hakkai reached for the paper and read it. At first it was a little hard for him to focus on the writing… There was something different about Quinn. Clearing his throat he reached up, adjusted his monocle then refocused.

_Dear Ming Yue,_

_Thanks for everything, I'll miss you very much and I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye face to face. You know how pushy Sanzo can be right? Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for understanding me when things looked dim, and I'll always remember you and your kindness. _

_Quinn Bond_

Hakkai looked up from the note with a snicker and handed it back to her. When he saw her eyes held something akin to hope he paused, her fingers gently brushed his as she hesitantly accepted it; waiting for Hakkai to say something.

"Yes, that's a very nice note. What about it?" Hakkai asked, wincing a little when she shoved the letter back at him and pointed at the words enthusiastically.

(Don't just read it, _look_ at it!) Quinn urged.

Hakkai blinked and calmly reclaimed the paper, ignoring Goku and Gojyo leaning over his shoulder to read it as well. They seemed a little too eager in his prospective… but then again he felt a little rushed to voice what she wanted to hear first as well.

"Hey, I can read that! It's in Chinese!" Goku pointed at it too.

Hakkai's eyes widened at the fact that he could miss something so obvious. It was in Chinese! They could all read it, each looked back up to her. Sanzo looked at the paper, read it, and cocked an eyebrow.

"Pushy?" Sanzo asked with absolute lack of humor. Quinn blushed and snatched the note away, promptly turning and pinning it to the door.

(I don't know how I did it, I just wanted to leave a note for her, not even thinking that she wouldn't be able to read it. And then I realized that I could read it, but it wasn't English. I can't speak Chinese, but apparently I can read and write it alright.) She shrugged at the three blank stares, knowing that Hakkai understood her at least made this predicament a little more bearable.

Hakkai relayed what she said and they all kind of looked at her again strangely.

"Ok, enough, everyone in the Jeep now." Sanzo sighed the order suddenly feeling annoyed.

They all piled in the jeep silently, once the back was situated comfortably Goku leaned up a little and rested an arm on Sanzos head rest.

"So, where _did_ you go earlier?" The monkey asked nonchalantly.

"Meditating." Sanzo answered. There were several snickers, then a very girly giggle.

(Sanzo meditates? HA! I can't even picture it in my head! Mr. Trigger happy sitting in the middle of a forest humming 'Ommm' Ah-haha!) Quinn spoke with confidence that only Hakkai could decipher what came out of her mouth, and giggled harder when a small chuckle-cough came from the driver.

And even though Goku nor Gojyo knew what the hell she said, they laughed harder anyway, until Sanzo reared around with the fan of doom and smacked them both in the head then pointing it in Quinns face.

"I don't know what you said, but I get the feeling it wasn't nice, and I'll have no reservation about bashing you either." Sanzo glared at her, ignoring the other two moans of pain.

Quinn snickered again.

(Sure thing, just don't let me catch you meditating, I'm liable to place a hand into a warm cup of water.) Quinn smirked with a sly look in her eyes. Sanzo immediately turned to Hakkai. The driver ducked his head and shrugged, focusing mighty hard on the road ahead.

"I believe she said something akin to how she doesn't have the patience to meditate." Hakkai winked at her from the rear-view mirror discreetly.

"Whatever." Sanzo turned back in his seat and relaxed, enjoying the silence for a solid three seconds before chatter started back up in the front seat. Somehow, the priest knew that this was going to be a long ride.

With Goku trying harder than anyone else to communicate was white noise in the background, but catching 'secret' eye-brow waggles Gojyo was sending to Quinn over Goku's head was making him feel queasy. One of the few things that made this girl tolerable was she didn't take shit from people, so the sound of Gojyo in pain shortly after such advancements was pure bliss.

123321

By the early stages of dusk, the group was traveling through a barren canyon that made the tight fit in the back seat feel insufferable. Quinn was tugging at the neck of her shirt and biting her lip to stay quiet. She almost poked herself in the eye trying to push her long gone glasses up again and adjusted her seat a couple of times before finally just leaning forward between Sanzo and Hakkai. She figured that watching the road would lull her into a some form of sleep. As she looked on to the edge of the monotony, spots appeared by the next turn a little ways up. She squinted, not sure if she was seeing anything at all, but then she felt it.

Strong presences, all powerful, all..

(Demons.) Quinn spoke.

Everyone else either already knew or were just finding out because as soon as that one word left her mouth, the Jeep began to slow. It seemed as if they were inching closer and closer to an electric fence and Quinns nerves were starting to fry. She'd never been able to feel any demonic presences so strongly before, but now it was as if someone had dumped a very large bucket of ice water on her head. She managed to peel her eyes away and survey the jeep. It was like all the boys were talking via telepathy.

(What's going on?) She asked a little nervous.

"Nothing just stay calm." Hakkai suggested in a tone of carefree country cruising.

As they drew closer Quinn began to see the differences in the once small specks. There was a tall buff, mean looking demon. To the left of the tall one was a purple haired demoness that looked kind but determined. In front of her was a shorter red haired teen demoness, and next to the teen was an average height demon, which also sported the sharp red hair.

The jeep flowed to a stop quite a few feet from where the strange group was standing, and they all piled out of Hakuryu and let him transform back into the tiny dragon.

"Hey Kougaiji, you look like you've been slacking." Goku smirked and made one of his arms floppy in jest. The redhead snorted and fluffed his bangs away from his eyes.

"Hardly, I would gladly beat you for such a comment, but we're here on business." He responded, looking at each member, then his eyes finally fell on Quinn, who was half hidden behind Gojyo and Hakkai.

(Fuck, I knew we'd run into a demon mafia, there was no escaping it.) Quinn mumbled low enough for Hakkai to hear. The chi master managed to keep his poker face.

"I'm not familiar with the term 'mafia'. However…" He paused when Quinn squeaked and held onto Hakkai's sleeve.

(Normally… I'm all for kick'n some ass. But these are demons and _that _one can understand me!) Quinn tugged on Hakkai's sleeve in a slight panic. (Hakkai, Hakkai!) She quieted when he gently laid a hand on hers and firmed his stance.

"I know what business you guys are in, we're not interested in an all out brawl today." Sanzo turned to Hakuryu to get him to transform back into the Jeep, absolutely refusing to baby sit while the others had all the fun. All because they're pussies about his gun and scripture.

"It's not with you four." The taller one moved up.

"Well gee, Dokugakuji, I could only guess who my dearest older brother had business with here." Gojyo moved protectively in front of Quinn, effectively hiding her from the others eyes.

"Does anything about a Platinum credit card ring a bell?" The demoness spoke up.

Quinn felt like she was going to be ill.

123egyptian lullaby321

END! I love you all bunches so I updated! Life happens and it shoved me in the blender for a moment there. It spit me back out however, and you get this! Enjoy all and review your little hearts out! PEACE OUT HOMES!

egyptian lullaby


	10. Bath Bead Mambo No5

DC: Don't own any but Quinn and any others obviously not related to Saiyuki. Mine mine mine. Oh, and I don't own the right's to any movies or songs referred to.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

A little fun fact about this chapter:

"…"quotes are for Chinese

(…)parentheses are for English

Chapter Ten: Bath Bead Mambo No.5

How Quinn ever figured that she could get away with anything was beyond her. She never had before. Maybe it was sheer stupidity that compelled her to keep the card in the first place. Perhaps it was that fact that she was somewhere that wasn't even her own world.

Honestly she didn't care right now.

Lesson learned.

Everything that can go wrong WILL go wrong! No matter what dimension, world, universe or body you happen to inhabit, you _will _get screwed by forces beyond your comprehension. Thus, Quinn found herself in this precarious situation by her own devices and naivety.

-I'm in a world full of free roaming demons and I keep a platinum card I find at a bar. It could have been anyone's, or any number of _humans_! But noooo. It was a demon's... who happens to know the people I'm traveling with. Peachy.-

As terrible thoughts tumbled around like lotto balls Quinn fought the urge to place her face in her palms when a question was asked making her feel so, so stupid.

"Does anything about a Platinum credit card ring a bell?" The feminine voice echoed again in her head.

A bell rang indeed and Quinn leaned flat back-to-back on Hakkai grabbing a handful of her bangs and looking up to the sky. She felt the eyes on her then and looked over to see Sanzo, Gojyo and Goku staring at her. The wall she was leaning on shifted back slightly rocking her up on her own kilter and then Hakkai turned and looked at her as well. Quinn released a breath she didn't know she was holding as her eyebrows raised.

(Ok, if I'm gonna die... might as well be now. Sucks it'll be the last thing I see with my new eyes but... the way my luck is going, eh.) Quinn started to sweat as she shrugged her shoulders back and stood tall, lifted her chin and turned fully to face the pack of demons across the way. The wind picked up and pushed her forward, an omen in her eyes. Even mother nature wants this over with.

She took the first step towards them and her fate.

123321

Kougaiji couldn't help but catch a whiff of the sweetest scent he had smelled in a long time, but where was it coming from? He looked at the small woman making her way over painfully slow but with dignified posture. Son Goku looked about as on edge and he'd ever seen him. Gojyo give the impression as if he were about to crawl out of his skin and Hakkai even seemed to be losing his cool-headedness. Feeling a chill run up his spine his eyes locked onto the woman's brown eyes and the scent wafted by again. His head slightly followed it without his brains consent.

…There was something insatiable about it... simply mouth watering. His chest rumbled deep inside as he felt something feral bubbling to the surface unexpectedly with each step she took.

123321

Goku had had enough. He saw the look in Kougaiji's eyes and promptly freaked. He didn't care what Quinn had done. He wasn't about to let her step up alone, and she wasn't going to be touched.

By anyone!

He jerked from his position and b-lined for her... but so was Hakkai! ... And on Hakkai's left leapt out Gojyo! Goku looked ahead to Quinn, who was almost halfway between the groups now, only to see that Kougaiji and Dokugakuji had made a rush for her as well!

Aw HELL no! She was HIS!

Quinn froze. She heard movement behind her and then the two demons in front of her turned into blurs exploding in her direction! She swiftly pulled the card out of her pocket threw it in the air and hit the fucking deck!

(Oh MY GOD I'M SORRY!) She cried as she folded in on herself and covered her head with her arms and the next thing she knew, a steel bar encompassed her middle and yanked her up almost knocking her breath out. The wind was rushing by her at speeds only a bird or bungee jumper should know! She opened her eyes and saw the ground was far below but a pack of demons fighting mid air were closing in! Punching, biting and stepping on each other to push off and get a higher boost. Letting out a scream Quinn twisted in her captor's arms only to find her face smooshed in to a very large, firm set of breasts.

(Jesus fuckin' H! What the HELL?)

Quinn let out another scream as the demoness flipped in the air and plummeted straight down, pulling a Kirby brick through the fight. They were moving so fast that the wind was tearing water from her eyes... or she really was crying at being able to _see _the ground moving towards her so fast. Now that Quinn could see, she couldn't help but curse the demon that gave her sight! -Damn you, Hakkai!- She did the only thing she could do, wrap her arms around the demoness' neck, bury her face and say her prayers. When the feeling of floating hit she figured her spirit was trying to leave her body, and it was time to face the great beyond. Opening her eyes she looked around only to see the demon's foot touch the ground ever so lightly and then shoot them off to a hard left. Quinn imagined this was what it felt like to ride in the glass elevator. She let out one last scream as they shot straight in the air and landed lightly on the lip of the canyon.

The demoness dropped her unceremoniously and put her hand on her hip. "What have _you_done? What is that awful scent you're wearing? It smells like straight up pheromones!" Though she was speaking politely the demoness glared at Quinn.

Only to whip around and punch *who seemed to just appear out of thin air* Hakkai straight in the chest.

Quinn's eyes were round as saucers as she slightly shook her head in disbelief and speechless.

"My goodness! I'm so sorry Hakkai, but you must calm down! No one is touching this child unless they are a female."

Hakkai went flying back but caught himself from falling with a fist on the ground. He slapped his other hand down and pushed himself up into the air bashing Dokugakuji in the face with the back of his head.

Quinn surveyed as Goku landed hard near them; the result of a pushback from delivering a blow to Kougaiji, who took it like a champ, who in turn was smashed by Gojyo.

Jesus this was an all out brawl! Over what?

She didn't understand and she was scared... very very scared and the more they fought the closer they got. The demoness pulled a small round object from a small pouch on her side and threw it just a smidge off from the fray.

BOOM! Quinn screamed and covered her head as debris kicked up and pelted her with small rocks and clumps of dirt.

"ENOUGH!" Sanzo had to find his own path to the top *with Lirin's help though he'd never admit it* and now had his gun trained on five bloody, panting demons. The growls all around were feral and indicated that they themselves had not had enough. Goku looked to be on the brink of losing a limiter... hell all three of his party did. This was ridiculous and the bottom was about to be gotten too.

"What was that you smell again Yaone?" Sanzo asked, knowing what he'd heard. He just wanted clarification if there was any to be had.

"Pure demon pheromone, this girl is dripping with them. What is this Sanzo? A trick?" Yaone knit her brow together in confusion.

"Right Yaone, cause we all knew that Quinn had done something unfathomably stupid and that you all were going to catch up." He rolled his eyes. "However, I had noticed a change in the guys the past day or so..." He trained the gun on Quinn, which elicited a vicious growl from Goku and several steps forward from Hakkai and Kougaiji. "Watch it fellas, I won't hesitate and you know it. Quinn. Explain." What he wouldn't give for a simple bowl of noodles with red pickled ginger in them right now… oh, and silence. That would be nice too.

(Explain explain... Uummm, the card! I found it at that bar...I kept it… It was stupid I know, I'm sorry... I've actually never done something like that before and now I know _exactly _why I will never, _ever _do it again.) She could feel the tears welling up out of sheer overwhelming waves of fear *hers*, and a powerful lust coming from the demons. Too many emotions that weren't hers made her shake her head but it didn't stop the goose bumps.

Thoroughly frazzled, she continued. (Uuuh, pheromones? I'm lost there... I never bought any… do they even sell that shit? Who the hell would want it?) Quinns eyes were still wide when the two that could understand her didn't look like they were listening and most definitely weren't translating... instead they looked like they were about to have dinner... -Oh shit-

"Ooook. I didn't catch one bit of that but you reek like you've been dipped in a vat of it... and as long as you smell like that Miss, I'm afraid you have to come with me." Yaone pulled Quinn off the ground. Lirin, who had been uncharacteristically quiet at this point from polishing off a meat bun acquired from the priest, licked her fingers and stood up.

"We goin' to the spot we saw on the way in? Oh please! It's so pretty there!" Lirin bubbled, as Yaone nodded to Lirin, then turned back to Sanzo. "Hey! We'll bring her back! Just... see if you can keep them at bay for a minute or two..." Lirin took one last worried glance at her half brother and with that the girls grabbed up Quinn and shot over the gap and off through the trees.

Quinn heard Sanzo's gun discharge several times as the distance grew between them.

123321

It was almost instantaneous, once Quinn was out of range to smell, when the guys started shaking it off, and looking around like they'd all had waaay too much to drink. Sanzo put his gun away and walked up to Kougaiji handing him a piece of shiny plastic.

"Yours I presume?"

Nodding Kougaiji scratched the back of his head with one hand and accepted his card with the other. "I don't know what came over me..." Kougaiji muttered confused. Simultaneous yeahs and grunts followed his statement.

"Well, I would say Quinn acquired something without our knowledge." Sanzo was trying to think of where such pheromones could be attained and was drawing a blank.

"What are you talking about Priest? Who is that girl?" Dokugakuji asked while still shaking off the thoughts that ran through his muddled mind.

"Quinn is her name... and she recently joined our cause," supplied Hakkai.

"And she's _caused _us nothing but trouble since," Sanzo bit back.

"We can't get a straight answer out of anyone-" Gojyo flicked his eyes towards the heavens accusingly.

Hakkai suddenly had a thought. The only time she was really alone without a member of the group that stood on two legs was when they were in that town and she brought back the beer and cigarettes.

"Hakuryu."

123321

Both the demonesses were panting by the time Quinn was finally set down in a small clearing with a creek running through it. The scene was very pretty she had to admit.

"I'm sorry our manners are terrible... I'm Yaone and this is Lirin. Would you be a dear and..."

"On it!" With a girlish giggle Lirin disappeared off into the woods. Quinn could see the sweat on Yaone's brow.

"You'll have to excuse me miss, I'm not used to carrying people long distances. That's what we have our dragons for." Yaone smiled then wrinkled her nose when the wind picked up. "I am Lord Kougaiji's personal apothecary and I believe I have most of what we need to solve this... little problem. Please stay here. I must gather a couple more ingredients." Yaone jumped out of sight before Quinn could speak.

Quinn made her way over to the creek bent down and cupped her hands into the water. (These people have dragons too? I think I'm in heaven!) Several of Quinn's founding art pieces back home were of various dragons. When she felt the wind stir and the sound of wings she immediately stood, anxious to meet the awesome creature. A large brownish dragon gently landed about ten feet from her with little Lirin on its back.

(Oh my God! He's beautiful!) Quinn ran up enthusiastically as Lirin jumped down.

"Watch out, he bites! Heheheh," Lirin chuckled darkly as she sat on the ground and started to de-petal a flower. Quinn looked at the smaller demon warily but moved to the front of the dragon regardless. Its large brown eyes locked onto hers as if to challenge her but she looked away, though still holding her ground. She wasn't trying to dominate it, just be friendly. She heard it rumble a sigh and snort through its nostrils. Quinn glanced back at it only to see it settling on its belly, though still keeping an eye on her. She boldly took a step forward... then another, then she dropped to her knees at its nose. The dragon lifted its head and tilted it slightly, like a curious puppy. Quinn smiled.

(Well aren't you just the sweetest most beautiful dragon a girl's ever had the pleasure to meet!) Quinn cooed using light tones as she gently reached out and touched its nose. The dragon's eye twitched but he made no move of ill intent. This encouraged Quinn. She stroked his nose up to his cheek then scrubbed behind his eye ridges. The dragon actually smiled and leaned his large head into her ministrations. Quinn giggled when his thick tail slightly wagged at the tip

(Who's a happy dragon? You're a happy dragon!) The dragon started taking in shorter breaths and vocalized its happiness softly with a Wom Wom! deep in his chest. Quinn smiled and stood and turned only to be face to face with Yaone who had grabbed two of her fingers and pricked her pointer.

(Well ow!) Quinn immediately brought her finger to her mouth, sucking on her small wound.

"Ow, really? If that's the only thing you come out with by the time this is through, you should thank your lucky stars!" Lirin walked past with her arms behind her head. She couldn't help but notice the exchange between her favorite dragon and this strange girl who spoke an even stranger language. Maybe she should pay attention more when her big brother is trying to teach her stuff…hmm. She had to admit she was a little jealous. It took her weeks for that particular dragon to get comfortable enough with her to even pet him! How did this human achieve it so easily?

"Lirin, please. I'm sorry miss, but a little of your blood is the last I need." Yaone smiled and dropped the drop of blood into one of her round casings containing the rest of a wonderful solution.

"Now this needs to settle for just a little bit, in the meantime, why don't we get to know each other?" Yaone smiled at Quinn... and Quinn hesitantly smiled back.

(Well sure... but I don't have any paper...) Quinn stated, and when she received blank looks she imitated paper with her left hand and a pen writing on her other hand with her right. Lirin laughed.

"OOOH! I love this game! You want a meat bun!" Lirin pumped a fist in the air as her stomach growled. Yaone's face fell and gave a chuckle of her own.

"Lady Lirin, I believe she's requesting this!" Yaone handed Quinn a small flip notebook and a pencil. Quinn's face lit as she gave Yaone a thumb up.

(Good on ya miss Yaone!) Quinn smiled as Yaone recognized her name and smiled back.

"You know our names... but we do not know yours. And, how can you understand a language but not speak it?"

Quinn kept her smile in place and began writing.

123321

"Kyu, kyuu!" Hakuryu explained hovering before Hakkai.

Hakkai furrowed his brows. "Oh dear. That is disturbing... you say they gave her something? Hakuryu, why didn't you tell me this before?" Hakkai asked and nearly fell over when the small dragon simply shrugged. Sanzo snorted at the exchange.

"I hate it when something that shouldn't be my problem, becomes my problem. It makes me want to shoot something." Sanzo lit a cigarette. Goku froze when Gojyo chuckled.

"Heh, not a bad idea _Master_Sanzo." Gojyo said snidely, "You need to practice anyway. You didn't manage to hit anyone earlier!" Gojyo taunted even though he heard the gun cock.

"Did you ever stop think that I missed on purpose? You stupid cockroach!"

"Yeah right! You just have crappy aim!"

"You wanna say that again Kappa?" Sanzo trained the gun on Gojyos head.

"Why sure, since you seem to be hard of hearing _monk.._. You-" Goku jumped in the middle.

"Guys! We have bigger fish to fry here... mmmm fish-fry... hey Sanzo.. I'm hung-"

BANG!

"Shut up! Two demons show up in a bar -That sounds like the start of a bad joke if I ever heard one- and give her something. Didn't you all teach her not to take stuff from strangers?" Dokugakuji interjected, looking at the smoking bullet hole between Gokus feet.

"We aren't her damned parents you know." Sanzo threw in taking a hit off his cig.

"It seems she's made several mistakes at the same time. We will most definitely have to have a talk with her when she gets back from... where did they take her by the by?" Hakkai asked looking at Kougaiji, who in turned had the same answer as Hakuryu... a shrug.

"Really now... ok, well…we have a better grasp on the situation but we're still lost until Quinn comes back."

"Will you shut up about it you stupid monkey!"

"But I'm hungry you crappy water sprite!"

"Nobody cares! I'm sick of hearing it!"

"I don't care if you're sick of hearing it or not! I'm hungry! It's true!"

"What's true is the beating you're about to get you hear me? A BEATING!"

"Go ahead and try it you red cockroach! See what happens! I'll stomp you and then go find food, and eat it ALL! I won't save even a crumb for you!"

"When do you ever save ANYTHING? You're a freakin' bottomless pit with no table manners!"

Fwap! Fwap!

"Can it! You two are giving me a headache." The priest folded his fan back into his robes, went back to where he was standing and simply sat down. Lighting another cigarette, he pointedly ignored the groans and protests of pain from the idiots.

123321

Quinn found she liked Yaone, and even a fondness for the squirt Lirin... she definitely thought them to be the female counterparts of two demons in her own party. So it wasn't really that hard to learn how to navigate conversations with them. Sadly though, Quinn not being a fan of people, was trying her hardest to keep her manners in place and not be snide. It was different with the boys cause, well... she was stuck with them and they were stuck with her. But these two... She could feel their uneasiness about her. The lack of trust.

They were politely grilling her for information, and she didn't take too kindly to that. The only person she had to answer to at the moment *that she felt absolutely necessary* was this 'Lord Kougaiji' character. Quinn wouldn't say she was eager about it one little bit... but she did feel vulnerable without the party at her back. And a vulnerable Quinn is by no means a happy Quinn. It was also getting very close to being dark.

Her next note asked if they were ready to go back.

Yaone read the note quickly then checked her concoction by shaking it slightly. Quinn reckoned she heard whatever it was she was listening for because the demoness nodded and started over to the dragon. Lirin and Quinn followed suit climbing up on the back of the beast. Yaone reined him up into the sky and they were off.

Quinn liked this mode of transportation very much! What a RUSH! She inhaled deeply and threw her arms out. She could feel the large muscles moving beneath her, powerful strokes of the wings, the tenseness in the turns! Never in a million years did Quinn ever think she would actually get to ride on a dragon's back! They were mythical back home! She felt like crying tears of joy until she looked down and saw the group of men below.

Quinn tensed, that ride was way too short.

"Lirin, hold the reins while I administer my 'cure'" Yaone smiled sweetly at Lirin as she clamored over Quinn to grab the reins. But Quinn most definitely heard a double meaning in that last word. Now she was worried. Maaaybe that was something she should have asked about before they took off...

Yaone leapt from the dragons back and hollered to the boys, "Don't hold your noooose!" and threw her concoction.

It detonated a foot above their heads and spread a thick fog around them. Coughing, cursing and sputtering they watched Yaone land with a sweet smile on her face. The dragon circled a few times before landing, depositing his fares safely on the ground. Lirin bounced happily off the dragons' back and over to her big brothers side while Quinn stayed right where she was. Half because she didn't want to get off the dragon and half because she was pretty sure that if the fighting started again she could get back in the air quickly before any bodily harm could be done to her... maybe.

She watched Lirin whisper something to Kougaiji and then bound off again.

The fog slowly dissipated after a minute or two, and they all looked at Quinn who gripped the reins tighter with one hand and wafted the smoke away from her face with the other. -Did we have to land _in_the smoke?-

With a hand on the reins, she remained to kick this beast over to the next continent at the slightest hint. When no one made a move her body eased a little, yet she ran a careful eye over their faces. Both Kougaiji and Dokugakuji looked ok…though they had a sour air about them. Hakkai and Gojyo seemed like they'd both stuck a lemon in their mouths. Goku had his brows furrowed together and slowly brought two fingers up to pinch his nose. Sanzo... Sanzo was fanning himself like a lady in the Green Mile sitting in the middle of the hot crowd waiting for Eduard Delacroix to fry in the electric chair. At least no one looked like they were going to eat her…or worse.

"Whad is thad _smbell_?" Goku asked, nose still pinched "I cand albmosd tasde id!"

"It smells like... like rotten eggs!" Gojyos lemon face sunk in more as he looked around.

Hakkai kept his mouth shut but his eyes pinned Quinn in her spot. She noticed his face was almost as green as his shirt. Hakuryu seemed to shake it off though his fur was slightly ruffled.

"That would be Quinn!" Yaone supplied with a smile. "There's no way to get the pheromones out of her skin they must wear out on their own. However, I counter acted it with a rather generous blend of mmhm special ingredients. Now she'll practically repulse any demon with her smell."

Quinn didn't really know how to take this information.

"Ugh, no offense Quinn, but it's working." Gojyo took a few paces back and hid his nose in his elbow.

"Really wellb" Goku added. Quinn's eyes twitched

(Keep it up boys, and I'll hug you. Yeah, you heard me. A _hug_) Quinn smirked when all men, after translation, besides Sanzo took a step back. She actually kind of liked this. This was an antisocial persons dream! Well maybe not the smelly part. Just the general berth they were giving her was quite pleasant and she couldn't help but genuinely smile. That 'feel good' faded though when she looked over to Kougaiji. She took a step closer to him.

(Excuse me.. Mr. Kougaiji...) The name sounded so strange on her tongue, like most names around here. (I'm so very deeply sorry for the trouble I've caused you and your group... I hate that the decision I made hastily and on very poor judgment has brought us to this point. It honestly wasn't my intention. Maybe it was the thrill of being in a new place.. or just plain stupidity.. I'm not sure...) She took another step forward which caused Kougaiji and Dokugakuji to take two steps back. Noticing this Quinn laced her fingers together and bowed.

(If it will help... I still have everything I bought.. if you would like it back I can-) Quinn was cut short by Kougaiji putting his hand up. He looked like he was on the verge of either gasping or gagging... she couldn't quite tell.

"Just…just keep it. Pay me back by lying low for a week and not running in to me. Staying and fighting about it isn't worth this stench. We will see you soon Sanzo party. You lucked out this time. It won't be so easy in the future!" Just then Lirin showed up with two more dragons. Kougaiji and Dokugakuji jumped high in the air, landing on the dragons while Yaone commandeered the one still on the ground. Quinn smiled at the dragon and waved goodbye to it. Ignoring a rather loud gag in the distance.

(What a sweet dragon, really… I want one!) Quinns' smile was still in place when she turned only to find three fourths of her group practically making a cross with their fingers and hissing at her. She cocked an eyebrow at Sanzo's lack of interest yet rather smug smirk.

(Oh right, despite your foul disposition you're still a human aren't you... I wonder what I smell like to you?) Apparently Sanzo caught on that she was talking at him and squinted, slicing the gaze over to Hakkai.

"Though it's rather wonderful that we avoided further fighting with Kougaiji and his teammates... what you're asking about is not really important right now… what is important Quinn, is what you recklessly took from the two demons in the bar." Hakkai smiled through the burning in his nose, recomposing himself as much as possible.

(What two demons? In the bar? I don't remember seeing two-) Quinn stopped right there. Recounting what she'd been through so far and the feelings she'd gotten from various demons... she mentally weighed those against what she'd felt from the handsome twins. It may have been a subdued feeling, but they were indeed demons... demons gave her the bath beads. The boys started acting funny after she started using them. Fuck. Was it possible for someone to mess up as much as she did in so little time? Both bad decisions that had almost gotten not only herself killed but possibly worse.

Quinn's cheeks flamed red with her realization.

Another random thought hit her... the young boy's hazel eyes flashed in her mind. She had gotten a warning. –'Beware the red.' That's what he'd said, but he didn't finish. Was he talking about the bath beads?- Quinn promptly poked herself in the eye trying to push her long gone glasses back up on her nose.

(AH! Fuck!) She cried and rubbed her watery eye.

While the men watched the play of emotions clash on Quinns face, Hakkai felt them. He was a little wary of the strong connection they had now and he would have to find a way to rectify this particular situation before it caused undue stress for either of them. A distraction such as this could get someone seriously injured in a time when concentration was key.

Goku and Gojyo on the other hand, were having a hoot having watched Quinn almost take her eye out.

"Ahahaha! Did you really just do that?" Gojyo busted a gut, leaning an arm on a giggling Goku for support and waving a hand in front of his face to stave off the smell that could ruin his mirth in an instant.

"Oh my god you saw it too! That was priceless! Are you sure you're not a blond?" Goku slapped his knee and shook his head when Gojyo started laughing harder.

Fwap! Fwap!

"Just what's that supposed to mean you stupid monkey? And you! Shut up kappa! You two are wearin' me thin today." Sanzo reopened his fan and continued his self propelled breeze.

"Damn it Sanzo that HURT!" Gojyo grabbed the back of his head where a second small goose egg began to swell to the surface.

"Geez Sanzo, give us a break! Owowow." Goku clutched his skull and grit his teeth, but promptly gagged and pinched his nose again. "Whoa Quinn, you reek!"

"Quinn…Penny for your thoughts." Hakkai's gaze never left her face. He knew she'd figured something out.

Quinn plopped to the ground and ignored Goku's statement.

(Ok I realize now that they were demons. I didn't know then… I'm so sorry. They gave these bath beads... I thought they were just promoting their business honestly. I didn't stick around cause I could tell Hakuryu wasn't too thrilled with them. That bar is also where I found the card. That was straight up stupid) Quinn heard Sanzo snort through the translation at that part.

"You got that right." Sanzo stated.

(Look. I know what I did wasn't the smartest thing ever. But hardly anything here makes much more sense! I got swept up in the moment ok? I offered to give the stuff back. What more do you want from me?) Quinns' cheeks flamed red again as Hakkai continued to relay the message.

Sanzo stood, dropping his cigarette to the ground and snuffing it out beneath his shoe, then pinned Quinn with a serious gaze. "To think before you act. You keep making decisions like that without thinking about them then we're all going to be in deep shit for it. I'll kill you myself if I feel like you're going to be more of a danger than help. The Gods be damned." Sanzo turned and started walking.

Conversation obviously over with.

The piss had effectively been taken out of Quinn as her shoulders slumped. She settled for mutilating the blades of grass around her while listening to the men plan.

"We need to find somewhere to sleep."

Hakkai stopped Sanzo and suggested staying up on the edge and out of sight for the night, sending Hakuryu and Goku out to scout a good spot.

123321

They watched from their hidden spot on the opposite side of the canyon.

"Hmm, well that didn't go as planned now did it brother?" Erb looked over to his twin who was twiddling a leaf between his fingers thoughtfully.

"Now she knows not to take candy from strangers. Unfortunate indeed. Well if we're going to be immortal and collect the reward for the Maten scripture and the Sanzo party's death, I suppose we'll have to be a tad more clever in the future." Herb tossed the leaf down and stood stretching his limbs.

"We were so close though! Gah we almost had them." Erb fell back and looked at the moon in its full glory.

Herb glanced at his brother from over his shoulder. "Calm down Erb. We'll have another chance. We just need to be patient. We may have an opening sooner than you think."

Erb stood nodding, then both brothers began chuckling darkly as they moved back into the shadows and disappeared.

123egyptian lullaby321

_End Chapter Ten!_

After a five year lapse I'm back in the game!

Thanks for being patient. Chapter 11 has some goodies and I promise it won't take me half a decade to post it 3

egyptian lullaby peace out ya'll


	11. For The Birds

DC: Don't own any but Quinn and any others obviously not related to Saiyuki. Mine mine mine. Oh, and I don't own the right's to any movies or songs referred to.

Nothing Much  
By: egyptian lullaby

***Sorry I had to repost this, I accidentally posted the unfinished chapter. This is better. Trust me.***

A little fun fact about this chapter:

"…"quotes are for Chinese

(…) parentheses are for English

/.../ slashes are for Quinns note pad communiqué

Chapter Eleven: For The Birds

Quinn had a rare realization that she was dreaming. The landscape was barren desert, with a familiar dirt path beneath her feet; she saw no one in sight. Quinn had the feeling that even though she knew this was a dream that there was nothing she could do about any of its contents. An extremely out of place and small rundown home appeared off to the right of the dirt path she'd been walking had caught her eye. She felt the sadness within. She rubbed her eyes, was it just a mirage? She could almost hear the cries as if the child were in her ear. Then she felt the presence near her.

"Not much you can do about the family you're born into."

Quinn turned to the baritone voice and had to look up. The man was tall, tan, and built with short red hair. His face was blank, looking at the dilapidated house. Quinn felt pity coming from the stranger causing her to look at the house closely. Tilting her head she was squinting at its busted windows and shredded curtains, wondering if it was truly inhabited or if it was just the walls echoing what they'd seen and heard so very long ago. After nothing moved within... she looked back at the man. He gave off a strange aura, an aura of something powerful. He wore a strange uniform and bore a strange mark on his forehead. His eyes locked onto hers and snapped her out of staring with a smirk.

"Yeah, not much you can do about that. But you know what? You can do something about the people you surround yourself with. You can either make them stronger or you can tear them apart. That's the cool thing about being on Earth. You have the choice."

Quinn knit her brows together; looking at her feet she huffed.

"I'm starting to think none of us have a choice in this. I'm sure if they _really_ had the choice I wouldn't be here." She looked back up to the house and felt its pain. It was strangely familiar in some ways, making her shake her head and purse her lips together. The man laughed suddenly, his rich tones vibrating through her and inadvertently making her smile as well. Though she couldn't help wondering what was so funny.

"That may be. I bet you though; by the end of this... they wouldn't choose another. Just keep your head up and your wits about ya. You're still practically at the beginning, there's too much more that they'd never get through without you." He snorted. "At least you get to participate! It's better than being stuck in the bleachers any day."

Quinn looked up the road and felt him disappear. She was alone again, though not liking the fact that she was still so near the house she pressed on. Two figures appeared ahead on the horizon of the trail, one of them held their hand out to her as if to urge her forward. She smirked at the warm feeling that enveloped her heart.

_Never Alone._

123321

"Well if it isn't the strange Dr. Ni." Erb stated from his spot by the stream.

The brothers had paused in their travels for just a moment; they were far enough ahead of the Sanzo party to warrant a rest. The doctor had managed to appear unannounced with his strange stuffed bunny in arm. Herb jumped out of a tree he'd been collecting sap from and moved to his brother's side.

"Well well, what do you want Dr. Ni?" Herb dusted his hands off and pinned the odd human with a look of distrust. He didn't know what Lady Koushou saw in him.

"I only wish to help!" Ni Jianyi held his unoccupied hand up and produced two charms with the other. "Powerful emotions are such strange things wouldn't you agree? They can cloud judgment and bring down empires. They could also help you in your quest to gain fame and fortune among your demon brethren."

Herb stepped forward and relieved Ni of the charms, ignoring the doctors unsettling eyebrow wiggle. Upon inspection he snorted after reading the inscriptions.

"The Jian is in no way going to help us. It is not a malevolent beast." Herb stopped his statement when he saw the smirk deepen on the doctor's face.

"Read the back perhaps?" Dr. Ni inspected his bunny for fuzzies and smiled when Herb looked up with and evil grin on his face. Erb quickly caught the second charm his brother tossed him and began to read.

"I dare say you know what to do. Beware and choose wisely, for they must truly be in love for the charms to work. I would hurry up though... if you want to set the stage for our favorite Monk and friends. Good day gentlemen, I expect great things." Dr. Ni stepped back with a calculated look as the brothers shared a smirk. They turned their heads and looked down on the town below the ridge they had occupied.

123321

"Oh but father, he is the one I love! Please understand!" A young woman beseeched an older man standing in front of a fireplace. His fist clenched and pounded the mantle he was leaning on.

"NO! Damn it I will not have you marry beneath your station! Living in poverty the rest of your days! What can he offer you? A bit of bread crumbs? Love is nothing but words Shuwen. Words do not feed you and they do not clothe you! Words are meant to appease an ear, manipulate and destroy."

"If you will not hear me out father then I will leave this place! I will travel far and long, and not even you will be able to find me!" Shuwen gathered her skirts as if the moment she was going to flee was right then. Tears filled her eyes at the thought but her face paled when she saw her father's frame grow large and intimidating with indignation. He stormed across the room and grabbed her arm roughly, ignoring her cry of pain as his fingers bit into her flesh.

"You will do NO such thing you naïve child!" He ground out through clenched teeth as he then proceeded to drag her up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

A maid in the room was startled from her cleaning by the ruckus and when the door was flung open she hid herself in the closet, hoping to keep herself hidden from the master's rage. He was sweet with his daughter, but Buddha help you if you were hired help.

"I am only doing what's best for you! I am your father and you will listen and obey! I will find the right match for you, and you will live long and happy! If I see this San-ying again I will, I will kill him myself!" He slammed the door behind his child then leaned on it. The only sound filling his ears were her desperate sobs. He had broken her heart, but also his own in the process. This was his only daughter, the young woman that looks so much like her mother, so beautiful. It pained him to treat his little bird this way… However it was his duty to protect her and see her well off before his time in this world was over. That was exactly what he intended to do, shoving himself upright he strode purposefully away from the despairing sound of his daughter. He would go to his study and write letters to the surrounding noblemen. If we were to avoid disaster, he needed to wed her off soon. She would be well taken care of and his mind would be at ease.

Meanwhile, a young man skillfully scaled the walls from the gardens gate up, his goal: a window he had visited so many times before. When he was about half way he heard his beloved's cries; he climbed the rest of the way with a speed even he didn't know he possessed. Arriving he saw a mass of long black hair and a shaking body just on the other side, lightly he rapped on the window glass.

Shuwen heard a sound and jerked her head up from the crook of her elbow, where she had leaned on the window seal. Only to find herself face to face with the man she was fighting her father so hard to be with. She flung the tall window open as her heart skipped a beat.

"San-ying! Oh San-ying, I have terrible news." Shuwen's face faltered as tears filled her eyes again. San-ying cupped her tear stained cheeks and gently dried them with his thumbs.

"What is it my love?"

"It is father; he means to kill you if he ever sees you again! Oh, I don't know what I would do if you were no longer with me here love, I could only follow!" Shuwen fell into San-ying's embrace, holding him tightly as if it were already the last time.

A light thump from the window had both of them looking. San-ying clasped Shuwen closer when he saw the stranger.

123321

After two days on the road, the next town was finally within sight. Quinn thanked whatever Gods inhabited the space above their heads.

They'd had a little discussion over who was the enemy from their last encounter, and that it could have gone a lot worse than what it did. Quinn had started carrying the little notepad Yaone had given her to talk with so she wouldn't have to have Hakkai translate the whole time. They had carried on.

Not only did she have no choice but to bunk with Sanzo because the other three would have nothing to do with her *due to a potent smell Yaone the apothecary had so generously converted the pheromones to* but she was also his walking buddy. He honestly wasn't thrilled about it either but, whatever. Today's travel on foot was due to running poor Hakuryu into the ground, and despite her smell he'd landed in her arms and snuggled in for the hike.

Flashes of the dream she'd had the night before haunted her. All she really wanted to do was sit and draw the man that had seemed so fucking familiar. She got a good concept down before the others woke up but once they were on their feet everyone piled into the jeep and they were on their way. Until about a mile and a half ago.

Quinn surveyed the three men walking in front of her. -You can make them stronger or you can tear them apart. - That kind of sway was one of the largest responsibilities she'd ever felt placed on her shoulders. For a girl who had never felt important this was a strange sensation.

She didn't know if she liked it. Her mind raced.

This is why she'd stayed away from people growing up. No one should have that power over someone else! _Someone_ had it over her and she'd seen firsthand how it can be abused. She was unmade... and had to stitch herself back together. Being able to bare her new responsibility would now be the most frequently asked self-imposed question to ever tear her psyche apart within seconds of the asking. At least Liza understood her need for solitude, not completely, but enough. She knew to keep her distance emotionally. She knew not to nitpick, and she knew that despite certain situations Quinn was by herself by her own volition.

-How in the world can I make a demon stronger? - She hated it when questions outweighed answers. Quinn adjusted her pack out of annoyance. Shit like that can drive a girl crazy. She glanced over at her walking buddy, wondering if she should break out her note pad and annoy him silently. Sanzo looked utterly bored but glanced at her in return when he felt her gaze on him. Silently daring her to bother him or break the precious silence that had taken over the group.

"ALRIGHT! Town! Sanzo I'm _starving_!" Goku turned mid step and was now walking backwards with the most pathetic look Quinn had seen on his face to date. Quinn slowly leaned her head to the side and glanced at Sanzo through her lashes with a smile as she lavished Hakuryu with long strokes down his back.

-So there, I didn't have to say _shit_-

"Be quiet, I'm not blind." Sanzo spoke to Goku but glared at Quinn. As if he was blaming her for Goku's outburst.

Quinn chuckled under her breath and shrugged.

(Karma.) Was her sing-song reply. Up ahead, Hakkai smirked yet made no move to translate or act like he'd heard her in any way.

"He's not deaf either monkey. Like we all haven't been listening to your stomach the last half hour. Not to mention we took a break and ate when Hakuryu crapped out on us!" Gojyo turned on his swag with a sneer, at Goku.

"It's not my fault I'm hungry! Hey, quit calling me a monkey damn it! I've had about enough of you and your mouth!" Goku balled up a fist and turned back around giving Gojyo a death glare.

"What about my mouth? The ladies seem to love it!" Gojyo waggled his eyebrows and grinned, flipping his long red hair over his shoulder.

"Ugh, yeah right! When was the last time you brushed your teeth? Your breath smells like Quinn!" Goku gave a hateful chuckle while pinching his nose and sticking out his tongue. "Nyaa!"

"Hey!" Gojyo bellowed.

(Hey!) Quinn chimed in.

"Here we go." Hakkai and Sanzo said in defeated unison.

"I'll have you know I brush my pearly whites three times a day thank you!" Gojyo snarled.

(And I'll have you know I can hear your punk ass.) Quinn threw out there even though her translator seemed to be broken at the moment.

"HA! Yeah right! That's why it looks like you've got mold on your teeth! Fitting for a kappa I guess."

"It does NOT! You take that back you stupid little ape!"

The fighting continued the rest of the way in, to the dismay of several other party members. Quinn couldn't help but admire the town as they finally walked through the gates. It felt old, but looked refined; there were lovely little gardens outside almost every house. Quinn simply enjoyed the feel of this place. It was calming and had a connection to the earth that she could relate to. As they moved deeper into the town the houses fell behind and the shops began. This town honestly almost reminded her of home, only it was bigger. Much bigger than her home town. She could get lost for days in here! Hakuryu suddenly lifted from Quinns arms and settled in Hakkai's. She shrugged. Less for her to hold, and her pack needed adjusting again seeing as it was biting into her shoulders.

Quinn noticed several banners sporting plentiful harvests and others of couples dancing. There were people bustling around hanging strings of lanterns and colored flags. There was laughter and music; she couldn't help but smile in the moment of merriment. What was going on here?

"The lord of the mansion, have you heard?"

Quinn peeked around a corner at the sound of a young woman's voice. There was a small market down the side street and plenty of people talking. Yet it was the two people closest to a fruit stand that caught her attention.

"Yes, he's sent out letters to neighboring nobles trying to marry off Shuwen."

A man responded looking thoughtful. It seemed Quinn had found the gossip corner.

"I hear she's desperate. I've seen those two together, if only I could find a man to care for me like that! I hear he climbs to her window and they have secret rendezvous! How romantic!" The young girl swooned as the man chuckled and used the opportunity for a shameless plug to his own advances.

Quinn shook her head. Men. She'd never get it; all of a sudden she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She whipped around to see a strange older man smirking.

"Hey there beautiful, you new in town?" His smirk grew into a lewd smile. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

(Hear this? I'm speaking English! This is my naaaaative tongue.) She waved her arms in a big circle and started backing away, enjoying the confusion on his face.

(I like popcorn, I miss sunggies, and teddy bears are cute.) She nodded her head then turned around and started walking away, still babbling. She didn't realize that she'd separated from the group from her little eavesdropping session but was enjoying herself too much to notice.

(Priests are annoying, demons are cool, well some are. I wish I owned a dragon. I wish I had super powers to make all this sooo much easier. I'm mad that I'm missing out on all the cool movies this summer.) Quinn put a finger to her chin as she rambled and peered in shop windows. For her own amusement she started singing the Oscar Mayer Wiener song, tucking her fingers into the straps of her pack to lessen the pain of the pressure points they were creating.

(Ooooh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener. That is what I'd truly like to be.) Strange looks were catching on as she strolled along. There was a cobbler shop, a black smith, and a couple of restaurants down the left side.

(Cause if I were an Oscar Meyer Wiener... everybody'd... heheheh take a bite of meeeee!) Quinn giggled at herself as she remembered that that's how she and her sister had sung the song so long ago. She paused and looked up at the sky... Shana... Quinn missed her sister... a lot. Without warning she was knocked forward with the force of a shoulder bash crashing her back to reality and the ground.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!"

Quinn looked up to see a young man with short dark hair and very handsome features offering a hand, though he seemed terribly rushed. Quinn eyed the hand skeptically... considering her past experiences. However he didn't give off the aura of a demon or a horny wretch and seemed genuinely sorry so she accepted the hand. She stood up and brushed herself off, and replaced her pack on her shoulders. She was about to speak but opted for a short, /S'ok! / in her note pad with a smile. The young man read it and smiled though she arched a brow. He was looking around and Quinn figured he'd decided he had a little more time than originally planned.

"You cannot speak? But I thought I heard you singing..."

As Quinn wrote she repeated the words on the pad and she handed it to him.

(Oh yes, I can speak. It's just not your language.) Quinn grinned as the man nodded.

"I see that must be troublesome. Hello, I'm San-ying." He introduced himself and charmingly smiled back at Quinn when she wrote her name down and shared the paper. Though, he didn't quite know what to do with the short girls extended hand. Quinn held up a finger and reached out to grasp his right hand, then shook it.

/That's how greetings are made where I come from. / Quinn smiled as San-ying chuckled.

"Troublesome indeed Miss Bond. Are you here for the festival?" San-ying asked and when Quinn tilted her head quizzically he explained further.

"Tomorrow night is our festival of harvest and love! You have arrived at a wonderful time! Maybe I will see you around; you may even get to meet my bride to be! Finding a place to stay will probably be hard though. However if you get desperate enough…you can try the mansion. Sometimes Lord Jaw-long opens his doors during the festival for a night and allows guests to stay." San-ying seemed to chew on the lord's name for some reason, but Quinn let that go.

-Well that explains the entire decor! - Quinn smiled at him and saw that San-ying had the body language that he was about to head on. She wrote a quick note saying thanks for the information and that she would be delighted to see him later; she also couldn't wait to meet the lucky girl.

Simply tearing the paper off and handing it to him she grinned and waved good bye, he waved back in return and began reading with a smile as he walked away. She turned and started walking; looking back over her shoulder at San-ying she shook her head and BAM! Quinn hit the ground again, her pack flopping into the dirt and tugging her off kilter.

(Ow, oh ow, jeeze! Damn it! I really need to watch where the hell I'm going!) She rubbed her head and noticed a pair of black shoes in front of her. Her eyes trailed up to a pair of grey pants completed with a dual set of large pistols on each hip that would have brought a tear to her daddy's eye. Her eyes just had to keep going up, this... man, wore a white, long sleeve collared shirt with a buckskin leather vest complimented with fringe at the bottom and along mid chest. His hair was dread-locked and pulled back, covered with a patterned bandanna that hid his forehead and almost hid his eyes... but not quite. Two thick pieces of lock hung down framing a very chiselled Native American looking face with a scar running down the right side of his nose to his cheek. Quinn's mouth had fallen open, this man was monstrous, had to be over six and a half feet tall!

His yellow eyes examined her in return but when she made no moves at all he crouched and offered a hand. Quinn shook her head, slightly taken aback. This guy wasn't a demon but he certainly didn't feel completely human. She didn't know what this man was... but she knew she didn't want to touch him.

He didn't feel... right, especially his eyes. Not vibrant gold like Goku's but an almost _dead_ looking yellow. Quinn scooted back a bit on her butt and stood on her own, shrugging her pack back into place.

(I'm really sorry I bumped into you... um... have a good day.) Her eyes were wide as she scurried past him with her apology. He just stayed crouched, hand still offered to the empty space she had occupied, but he followed her with those eyes.

She just tried to get lost in the crowd for a moment then looked back when she'd come to a small stall on the other side of the street. Feeling out of sight but still totally curious *and not to mention creeped out*, she peered over and around as many heads as she could to get another look.

She managed to catch a soft spoken voice through the noisy passer-by's, though she couldn't quite make the words out of from that distance. Suddenly she saw the man stand back up, a full head and a half taller than anyone else, and look down at a smaller pale haired man with a rather frumpy hat on in her opinion. Then they both looked directly at her.

Quinn squeaked ducking down and running behind a few stalls, apologizing to the occupants, and the darted out in the street. She chanced one more look, but they were gone.

Quinn stopped her get away, closed her eyes and breathed a sigh of relief with a hand over her heart. When she opened her eyes, a rather cranky Sanzo was standing in front of her, practically nose to nose with a twitching eye.

(GAH! Jesus, I'm getting sick of surprises today already!) Quinn growled out at the Priest…who had donned a rather potato sack-esque cloak. At least she didn't run in to him.

Thank GOD for that.

"And just where the hell do you keep disappearing off to when we're in town? Do you know how freakin _annoying_ that shit is?" He growled back, ignoring her angry sounding gibberish.

"You didn't happen to stupidly take anything from anyone you don't know did you?" He asked in a rather smart-alecky tone standing back up straight. Quinn pursed her lips and crossed her arms shaking her head no.

"Fine. C'mon damn it, and quit getting lost before I shoot you again." He turned with a rather dramatic swish of his cloak.

Quinn grumbled several profanities under her breath but followed suit, even if it was grudgingly. They met up with the rest outside a hotel. Quinn kept her distance out of respect for the demons noses. Though that didn't stop her from scrutinizing all of them in cloaks. She chuckled under her breath; they looked like they belonged in a band of 'Merry Men' about to infiltrate an archery competition.

"That's the fourth packed hotel!" Gojyo exclaimed.

('S cause of the festival tomorrow.) Quinn added. Hakkai nodded.

"Yes, we've heard as much as well." Hakkai put a finger to his chin.

"Guys, I'm really REALLY hungry now." Goku tossed in, ignoring the looks he got for it and settling for rubbing his ferociously growling tummy.

/I got some advice to try the mansion here. They said sometimes they open their doors to guests if the rest of the town is packed. / Quinn tore the note off and handed it to Sanzo. Ignoring Son Goku simply to solve the problem at hand.

"I thought you said you didn't take anything from anyone." Sanzo snipped as he handed the note to Hakkai.

/Information doesn't count. /

"Unless it's bad information. Then that counts." Sanzo snorted and crumpled her note.

Quinn glared, she had never wanted to beam someone with a little note pad to the head so bad before.

"Well, there are only two left to check out. I say we leave the mansion for a last resort." Hakkai stated smiling at Quinn. "Very helpful by the way Quinn, it never hurts to have a backup plan. Good job."

Quinn beamed a dazzling smile towards the green clad demon, then pulled her bottom eye-lid down and stuck her tongue out at Sanzo.

-So there, stupid monk. I got a 'good job' HA! - Quinn was satisfied for the moment. Ignoring mutterings of 'fwaping's' and 'fan beatings'. They wandered over to the next two hotels and just like the rest, they were packed. Also, each had a list of residents willing to house festival participants overflowing from the inns…those were tapped out too. Quinn turned a knowing eye to Sanzo who looked about to bust.

-It's the little things in life you treasure.-

"Fine! We'll try your stupid mansion!" Sanzo stormed off and the rest followed. Quinn brought up the rear to stay down wind of everyone, with a smile.

The mansion honestly wasn't that hard to find, it was the biggest damn building in the town. They walked up to its front gates where there were two guards standing on duty.

"Stay your pace strangers, what business have you at our lord's mansion?" The taller Guard asked.

"We were wondering if your lord..." Hakkai waited for someone to supplement a name.

(Jaw-long) Quinn whispered from behind, making three out of four heads look at her. She shrugged; no one ever asked if she knew the Lord's name.

"Lord Jaw-long was receiving guests. See, the hotels are full and-" Hakkai kept his calm as a thick piece of parchment was shoved in his face, along with a pen.

"Sign your names. You're lucky. There is only two rooms left."

(Why does that always happen?)

Hakkai shrugged as he signed their names, a little awkwardly seeing as he was still holding Hakuryu. However the deed was done and the shorter guard turned on his heel, beckoning them to follow. He took them up to the second floor near the end of the hall and pointed to two rooms right next to each other at the end of the right side of the hall.

"Alright, these are your rooms. Don't knock on any other doors. Don't smoke in the rooms. Here are your keys, and _don't_ be loud." The shorter man squinted his eyes in warning then sharply turned back around... to resume his post at the gate they assumed.

/Well, he could have told us where we could go smoke, if we can't in here. /

Goya sniffed his agreement…or got a whiff of Quinn, she couldn't tell. The three demons took the room to the right without further ado while Sanzo headed into the room on the left, Quinn dejectedly followed the monk.

"I'm grabbing the shower." Sanzo announced as he shut the bathroom door behind him without a second look.

(Pfft. Figures, guess he's never heard of ladies first.) The water began to run in response.

Quinn, however miffed she may have sounded, immediately grabbed the bed, dropped her pack and snagged her art book. She brought the picture of the tall red haired man to life. She could still feel his pity for the inhabitants of the house, could still hear his words, his laugh. She painted and smudged and worked with a quickness that belied true inspiration. She loved it when it flowed, when the lines fell from pencil to paper perfectly, when she could blend that exact color on the first try and apply it so precisely. It's as if the picture were already on the page, she just had to fill it in. After about twenty minutes her picture was complete, and she was thrilled!

In her cocoon of self-satisfaction she almost missed a bump on her window. She looked up into hazel eyes, Quinn froze.

(It's you!) She set aside the art pad as the little boy hopped down from the window sill and peered at her picture. He gave a small smile and nodded his head in approval.

"I'm glad you're not alone." Quinn slightly freaked internally.

(You know about this? Him? Can you understand me?)

Hazel eyes nodded, Quinn arched her brow.

"I can understand you."

(You warned me about the bath beads didn't you.) It wasn't a question but he answered anyway.

"Yes... I didn't get to warn you fully... and I see you didn't understand until it was too late."

(Could you please tell me who you are?)

Hazel eyes shook his head no. "It's not time for that. I come with another warning. No matter what you do... you can't save the birds. They will make their choice, and they will pay the consequences. There is no out, it is sad, but it is true."

(Really?) Quinn asked exasperated. (_Really_? That's all you came to tell me? Another riddle? I know a baddie in a Batman comic you would revolutionize.) She bent forward putting her face in her hands. (Why am I here? I'm not doing anything but making things worse for these four brave men! I'm klutzy, I make horrible decisions, and they really don't need my temper or my inability to be of _any_ help in a battle… ) Quinn stopped when two small hands gently pulled her own from her face.

The water stopped running.

"You may not know it... but you are **meant** to be here. Your dreams prove you are on the right path. Doubt will only hinder you. You say they are brave but feel that you lack? The fact that you are still alive means so much more! You will know in time but for now just know that the birds are a wasted effort, they have no salvation but death." He gently let her hands fall into her lap.

Quinn closed her eyes and fell back on the bed.

(You know, that was almost profound till you tacked that little twist on the end. Kudos. I just love how you know all about my dreams but won't give up the juicy details.) When Quinn got no answers she opened her eyes and lifted her head up, only to see a dressed but still wet Sanzo staring at her in an unsettlingly suspicious way. She sat straight up in response.

They just looked at each other for a minute. Quinn waiting for him to speak mainly cause she didn't know what to say. She'd been busted... and if she didn't quit staring at his wet hair and dampened skin, it would be sooo much worse. The monk may be a dick... but damn, she decided she couldn't room with him, or at least needed disappear when he was showering.

She was still a woman damn it!

Who happened to be traveling with three men many women could appreciate -Not counting Goku.- Unless you were like twelve in her own opinion, even at that the runt was a handsome devil... even if she denied her own self the pleasure.

Suddenly she hopped up and grabbed her bag heading towards the bathroom entrance, she'd dodge and deny with a shower!

Sanzo side stepped in front of the door, blocking it more fully before Quinn could slip by. She paused and gripped her pack strap on her shoulder tightly, wringing it slowly as she looked between him and the half inch of the door that was visible. He stooped lower to get eye level, blatantly conveying his distrust, squinting as he prolonged his stare. Quinn's eyes widened as his violet orbs peered seemingly into her soul. It was when she felt a blush coming on that she started to get pissed. Not breaking eye contact she flipped open her note pad and pursed her lips as she wrote.

/May I **please** take a shower now, you take longer than a woman./

Sanzo's eye twitched as he read, not realizing Quinn had slipped past in her split second opportunity. He stood and turned to the open door only to have it shut in his face before he could speak.

This was going to be a long night.

He knew he'd heard her talking. Thanks to her language jumble he couldn't understand what she was saying. He scanned the room. Nobody present but himself. Sanzo would have loved to place it all on 'She's just crazy' but he knew unfortunately that wasn't the case.

The shower turned on in the back ground.

Sanzo moved from the bathroom door over to the bed seeing Quinns art book open, baring its contents to the world. He tossed her note pad to the side of the book and sat down, looking at the picture. His eyes grew wide as he took in what he was seeing, he flipped a page back to see a picture of another man, this time he looked up to the bathroom door. Who was this girl really? He found a few more of the group, several of Hakuryu, one of the Merciful Goddess, even a sketch of Kougaiji's team and one of their riding dragons. Then, on a random page in the middle, he found a picture of a young boy, the detail to his eyes were what caught him, and the fact that they were the only thing colored in.

Hazel.

He got the sense that this was important, but he didn't know how, and wondered why this picture was isolated from the others. He had apparently sat and mulled on it long enough because he heard the shower turn off. He shut the art book and set it off to the side.

Quinn felt quite refreshed but heard her stomach growl as she toweled dry. Dressing quickly, she stepped out of the bathroom. She looked over at Sanzo and both of them opened their mouths to speak, however their door was flung open by Goku effectively ruining whatever it was either was going to say.

-That keeps happening too...-

"Can we PLEASE grab some grub, I'm wastin' away!" Goku test sniffed the air...

"Hey Quinn, you don't stink as bad! Cool! Not sayin' ya don't still smell though." He grinned sheepishly, folding his arms behind his head. Quinn walked back over to the bed, noticed her art book had been touched and snake-eyed Sanzo, who returned the favor *only his look felt more like a 'prove it'*. She snatched it up and then grabbed her note pad, writing as she walked across the room to the doorway.

/I hear ya Goku, but say I stink one more time and I'm going to get a lick in when you least expect it./ She tore off the note and pressed it in to the fighters chest as she walked by and out of the room peering in next door. Goku hadn't shut it. She noticed Hakkai and Gojyo dressed and preparing to leave as well.

Good.

(Ya'll ready to head out?) She asked leaning against the doorway, ignoring Sanzo and Goku's banter behind her. Hakkai smiled as Gojyo moved past her messing up her hair on the way with a big hand. He laughed when she swatted him away.

"Yes, I'm afraid if we don't feed Goku soon he may start to get grumpy and we can't have that now can we?" Hakkai chuckled when Goku enthusiastically shook his head no.

(Pfft, worry about me getting grumpy, I'm hungry too ya know!) She winked at Hakkai and turned to make her way down the hall.

"Yay! Food food foooood!" Goku was soundly conked on the noggin by Gojyo.

"Didn't you hear them say 'Don't be loud'? Not a wrinkle in that brain anywhere I swear!"

Dinner proved to be entertaining like it usually was, especially to Quinn, for the group had re-donned their cloaks. When she asked Hakkai about it, he'd explained that having a town full of people harping over who they were tended to bring unwanted attention from unsavory companies. With this many people around it was just more prudent to stay as low key as possible.

She still dubbed them the 'Merry Men". Not caring that they didn't understand the reference made her happy. Know what else made her happy? Where they were eating allowed pets and she was the lucky one that got to feed poor tuckered out Hakuryu small morsels. He was so cute the way he nibbled!

Surprisingly by the end of it, Sanzo still had a loaded gun! She was rather proud of him. Though she figured it still had something to do with keeping a low profile, but who cares? No one got shot at and that was a good night for her. Not saying they were spared the fan but, eh.

As they walked back Quinn realized just how many people there were crowding this town. There was literally enough room for a few lines of people to weave through, with patches of loitering groups making the flow bottle neck at certain points. This festival was going to break it down for sure! Quinn was getting the real feel of how important this festival was to these people.

As they finally broke through she watched the guys head up to the door way though something in her made her pause. Something was amiss. She needed to walk around; if she didn't her instincts would internally wage war on her logical mind. Shaking off a chill she spoke up.

(I think I'm going to go find a spot to smoke... not ready for bed yet...)

Hakkai stopped at looked at her, the others looked at Hakkai.

"Gojyo, would you like to accompany Quinn to go smoke? With this many people around-"

"Yeah yeah, I need one anyway." Gojyo lazily spun around and half hopped off the two steps he'd made it up towards the entrance. He smiled at Quinn as he approached, pulling out two cigarettes he lit them both and handed her one with a wink.

"I'm glad you're starting to wear those pheromones off. I can at least stand next to you now." He chuckled under his breath and motioned for her to lead the way.

/Thanks. I'm sorry you have to tag along…I just…got a weird feeling that I needed a stroll before we went inside./ Quinn handed Gojyo the note pad and hit her cig as they rounded a corner into a very large lovely garden. The flora was so well taken care of it seemed to have its own glow in the darkness, making Quinn catch her breath. Just because she couldn't keep a cactus alive back home didn't mean she doesn't appreciate the hard work and lovely product of others.

When one of the rose bushes rustled as they passed, Quinn looked at it strangely.

Suddenly off to her right she heard a war cry and felt the presence of a demon. Quinn poked Gojyo and pointed to the disturbance and stepped back waiting to see if others needed to be notified.

"I'll KILL YOOOU!" The demon yelled. At first it looked like he was heading for the rose bush but then saw Gojyo and Quinn and licked his lips. Never missing a step he re-directed towards them. Another jumped down joining the small rush.

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

"Who cares? KILL them!"

Gojyo snorted, half out of amusement at Quinn's expense.

"Heh, are you kidding me, this is all?" Gojyo held up his hand to Quinn with an 'I got this' under his breath, and materialized his Shakujo. With a flick of the wrist the crescent blade shot out, slicing the two demons in half, dusting them.

Gojyo shook his head. Quinn nodded hers, freakin jerks talking about how she smells and all.

"This shit is getting too easy. They didn't even try to dodge it." He shook his head in disdain as he put his Shakujo away. Quinn hit her cigarette again. -I'll never get used to this random shit.-

"Psst." The rose bush produced quietly.

Quinn quirked an eyebrow and looked at Gojyo who automatically stood in front of her, thinking it could be another demon.

"Alright. Whoever is in that bush better come out now or I'm going to come in there... and you're not going to like it." Gojyo put an arm behind him pushing Quinn back a step. Not complying, Quinn simply stepped to the side and peeked around the bush spying a dainty silk shoe poking out of some very fancy skirts. Quinn tugged on Gojyo's shirt when she heard a quiet whimper.

/Gojyo, I think someone is stuck./ Quinn wrote at the top of a new page right as a very hushed feminine voice reached their ears.

"I would... but I can't seem to get…this..."

Quinn could hear woman's fear and visibly see the shiver run through Gojyo with the realization that it was a female. He tossed her note pad back at her and sprang to the rescue! He assessed the damage and skirted around to the other side of the bush. There was a beautiful young girl sitting in the dirt, her silken skirts, shirt and thick black hair was snagged by thorns. Quinn fumbled but caught her note pad and glared.

"Well haven't you gotten yourself in a bind. Good call Quinn! My my, you're Quite the looker aren't ya miss, bet you drive the boys crazy." Gojyo winked, producing a blush on the pretty young lady's cheeks. He bent down and started gently untangling her from the thorns.

"I could never pass up a chance to help out a beautiful young woman. Hey, were those guys after you?" Gojyo helped her up, keeping her slightly off balance so she'd fall into his arms. He grinned cheekily down at her. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my goodness. Um... thank you very much. They were after me, yes... I thought I had lost them until I got caught up in this rose bush... I guess they had a chance to catch up. Thankfully to you I will live to see another day. That's what I get for taking the forest road home... I really must be getting inside now, if my father sees that I'm gone..." The woman's cheeks still flushed she pulled away from Gojyo. Quinn's eyes widened as she remembered that piece of juicy gossip from earlier when they first entered town.

/You're the daughter of Lord Jaw-long?/

The young woman looked oddly at Quinn but read the note, she looked back at Quinn and nodded.

"Why, yes, I am."

"You are what?" Gojyo looked confused. Quinn simply took the pad from the woman and handed it to Gojyo.

"Oh really, can I at least get your name before you leave?" Gojyo ignored Quinn snatching the note pad back.

"My name? It's Shuwen."

"Pretty name for a pretty girl!"

/She's taken, don't be a sleaze./ Quinn enjoyed Gojyos imitation of a fish trying to get air.

"Taken huh? I have to say he's a very lucky man." Gojyo smirked. -Nice save.- Quinn thought with a sniff.

"Excuse me miss... but how do you know..."

/Well it's not exactly a secret by now is it? I have to say, it was the first thing I heard about when we got into town./ Quinn handed her the note pad and took one last draw off her smoke before dropping it and stepping on it. Shuwen's face fell.

"No, I suppose it's not. But we won't have to worry about it much longer!" Shuwen announced happily. Quinn saw a light in the girl's eye that she surprisingly found herself envying. The note pad was handed over but was just as quickly snatched back from Quinn. Shuwen read a previous note at the top of the page.

"You're Gojyo? As in Sha Gojyo? Of the Sanzo party traveling to the west?" Shuwen turned to the taboo child and smiled brightly. Gojyo winced and held his hands up in a quiet down motion. Quinn snagged her note pad back with a side glance.

-People and snaggin shit, jeeze.-

"Shh, sure am sweet heart but you gotta keep that shit low, we're planning on leaving tomorrow without any incidents if possible. No more of _those guys_ ok?" Gojyo jerked his thumb at the two piles of dust behind him, then sighed and relaxed when she nodded vigorously.

"Of course! Of course, but since you helped me I'll let you in on a secret. Tomorrow morning, before you leave, I invite you to my wedding! There's a small pavilion on the west side of town, just before the out skirts. I would be most honored of you would show, there's really only three others attending… for if my father knew-" Shuwen looked down, shaking a little, but painted the smile back on her face.

"Ah, so I guess your father doesn't approve?" Gojyo probed with the question. Shuwen shook her head.

/I thought Lord Jaw-long was trying to find you a suitor?/

"No he does not approve, and I'm sure he is but my choices make my path, not his. San-ying is my love and I his. We will be leaving right after and I would love to have the Sanzo party's blessings, and one last chance to thank you! I hope to see you tomorrow morning! Wait, what was your name Miss?"

Quinn was still slightly stunned by the name Shuwen had just so casually dropped. -That was the nice dude before the creepy dude today in the market.-

"Her name is Quinn, and for all intents and purposes right now, she's mute." Even though Shuwen was trying to get married Gojyo still laid it on thick with a smooth grin. Quinn lightly punched his arm.

"Oh lovely! I hope you show, good night!" Whit that Shuwen turned and ran around the corner and out of sight.

/A marriage huh? We gonna go?/

"I doubt Sanzo will want anything to do with it." Gojyo commented as they also made their way back in.

/I met the groom today in the market./

"Oh yeah? He good enough for her?"

/I think, what they have…is very rare./

"Aww Quinn, I never took you for the mushy type!"

Quinn punched him in the arm again, harder this time, as they made their way up the stairs into the hall way of doors.

"Haha, watch it now, that actually stung a little!"

(Good night Gojyo.) Quinn spoke, she was sick of writing. She watched him figure it out as she opened her door. He gave a two finger salute and entered his own room.

Quinn shut the door and leaned on it till she heard the 'click'. Looking up she saw Sanzo staring in her direction from his perch on the bed.

(Sup?) Quinn nodded and turned to the large closet doors next to the bathroom. She searched in side and found two comforters and two pillows. She tossed them on the floor and pulled out the little notepad.

/So, how are we figuring out sleeping arrangements since there is **a** bed available?/

"I get the bed since you've done nothing but keep me awake the past couple of nights with nightmares. I'd sure hate to see what you see."

The first part of Sanzo's statement was pure obnoxiousness. The last part actually seemed sincere. Which creeped Quinn out a little.

/I beg to differ. I get the bed./

"The hell you do."

/The hell YOU do!/

"Fine." They sat there staring at each other. "What's your game?"

Quinn smirked and pulled her deck of cards out of her backpack.

/War./

Sanzo arched an eyebrow.

/First to hold all the cards wins. If you crap out or run out of cards you lose./ Quinn grinned evilly. Knowing damn good and well that the game was so long, this infamously impatient Sanzo would get fed up quickly. She wrote down the rules and started shuffling the cards as he read them.

"You're on." It may have seemed a childish game to Sanzo, but he was getting that bed tonight, and that was that.

123321

Quinn awoke curled up to something solid and warm. She felt around sleepily for her glas- oh yeah. Quinn just opened her eyes, they were crusty and her cheeks felt stiff... she must have been dreaming of that woman in the dungeon again. She was glad the details were fuzzy and she couldn't remember much, though the sadness lingered every time. As she surveyed her surroundings... she realized she was not on the floor where she should have been.

Sanzo, that asshole, kept her up for four hours in that never ending game of war from HELL! She scrubbed one of her eyes and looked back to the situation she found herself in first, and looking right back at her, were violet eyes.

She was in the bed with Sanzo.

All her higher mental functions died in self-preservation.

With this realization waking her up quicker than a swift kick in the ass she, without saying a word, slowly moved back. Quinn sat up swinging her legs out from under the covers, and put her bare feet on the cold floor in one swift movement. She needed a shower and to get dressed. Quinn just denied her brain the option of even thinking about where she'd just awakened, and why she wasn't full of bullet holes. Or the feeling in the pit of her stomach... definitely not that. She shut the bathroom door and turned on the hot water.

Shuwen, she'd blame Shuwen and San-ying for putting these thoughts in her head. They made her feel crazy. Love or like wasn't going to help the group and it certainly wasn't going to help her. It was frivolous for her to entertain the feeling, and technically saved for those truly deserving. Unlike her.

Sanzo had felt her crawl into the bed, mainly because the second she fell asleep the crying started and he'd resigned himself to another night without rest. After a few hours of listening to it he'd rolled over facing her and said her name. Not really knowing what he was trying to achieve with that, but the response was that of a scared eight year old sleep walking. Quinn had crawled out of the comforters on the floor and up on to the bed and latched on to his side. Sanzo almost shoved her off the bed until he realized that her crying was no longer noisy. There were still tears, but the sobs had subsided and her shaking had eased.

Sanzo rolled his eyes as he remembered, he was getting soft. If it had been anyone else he would have punched them in the face. However, leaving her be had secured a somewhat peaceful sleep; somewhat, because there was someone else in the bed. This unnerved him regardless.

Quinn shut the water off, got dressed *actually remembering her boot daggers this morning* and stepped out of the bathroom. Sanzo was waiting to have his turn, without saying a word he moved around her and shut the bathroom door.

-Fair enough monk. It never happened.- She thought as she made a move to pick up the comforters off the floor. Suddenly outside her door she heard something, thinking it was one of the guys she opened her door and peeked out.

In the hall Quinn watched Shuwen exit a door across the way, moving quietly so as to not wake any one with her movement. Quinn noticed she was clutching something in her right hand so tight her knuckles were white. Quinn could actually see a color emanating around her fist, it was a dark blue, and did not feel friendly. What in the world did Shuwen have? Quinn shut her door and turned back to the room, deciding on what to do. Mind made up she nodded to herself and started gathering her things and cleaned up the mess they'd made the night before quickly. She was stuffing her belongings in her bag when Sanzo exited the bathroom. He silently watched her until she noticed him. Slinging her back pack over her shoulder she walked past him without a note, exited out into the hall and knocked on the next door. Hakkai opened it with a smile.

"Good morning Quinn, I dare say every shower you take helps a little more." He touched his nose lightly chuckling at her glare.

(Thanks. We've all actually been invited to a shotgun wedding but I get the feeling that Sanzo won't approve. Can we just head out?)

"Well we'll have to feed Goku first, I'm sure you could use some breakfast too. Gojyo informed us last night, by the way, of your little encounter in the garden. I'm glad I asked him to go along with you." Hakkai tagged that last bit on she reckoned to emphasize the 'don't go off on your own' rule. Quinn huffed. Gojyo leaned out the side of the door that Hakkai wasn't occupying and winked at Quinn.

"G'mornin'! Good to see you up bright and early."

Quinn smiled with a small wave hello, then turned to walk away. She spotted mid step, in the door that Shuwen had left open was a maid, looking quite scared and muttering under her breath.

(Hakkai, would you ask this woman what is wrong please?)

Hakkai leaned out about and noticed the maid. Concern filled his features as he stepped out of the door.

"Miss, are you ok?"

"I tried to stop her. I tried to tell her not to go! It's against her father's wishes! She'll be in so much trouble; they'll kill the boy for sure!" The maid's eyes filled with tears as Gojyo stood next to Hakkai and Goku made a sleepy appearance next to Quinn.

"That _man_ encouraged them! Gave them something to unite them as one… I told her it was a bad idea. Nothing good can come of this, nothing good, nothing good."

Quinn looked at Hakkai then walked over to the maid, (Ask her if Shuwen left with it in her hand this morning just moments before we came out.)

The maid nodded and broke down in Quinns arms.

"I smell trouble." Gojyo interjected

"I smell breakfast can we eat first?"

"Goku, we may have to wait for breakfast." Hakkai said as he looked at Quinn.

"How did you know she was holding something in her hand Quinn?"

(I watched her leave…and I got a very bad vibe from whatever she was holding.) Quinn tried her best not to look twitchy as Sanzo exited the room. He glanced at everyone then to Quinn who was holding a crying maid.

"Whatever it is, it's not our problem." Sanzo supplied dryly and walked past. Quinn glared, patting the maid once more, she let go and followed the monk.

/Someone is in trouble Sanzo./

"I don't care if this mansion is burning. It's not my problem."

/Have a heart Sanzo, this is serious shit!/

Sanzo just gave her a blank look.

Quinn threw her note pad at him hitting him square in the chest with it.

(Fine! Be an asshole! I for one, give a shit for some reason, go eat breakfast, I've got to go.) Quinn turned and stormed out with her single minded mission. She could give two shits if they followed or not, but she actually felt scared for Shuwen. If something was going down besides forbidden vows then by god she was going to get to the bottom of it.

By the time she was half way through the town heading west she heard Goku and Gojyo hollering behind her. Quinn's ears perked as she looked over her shoulder to see them closing in on her fast.

"Hey wait up!"

"Yeah Quinn what's the big deal?" Goku panted when they finally reached her. Quinn reached in her back pocket for the note pad... she had thrown at Sanzo. She smacked her forehead but felt a tap on her shoulder. Gojyo handed her the note pad. Quinn smirked.

/Thanks, it's not much further I don't think. Follow me./ She didn't ask about the others. They'd show up eventually because whether Sanzo liked it or not, she'd just made this his problem.

When the Gazebo was in sight Quinn picked up the pace, the closer they got the sicker she felt. Shuwen was beautiful and San-ying looked exceptionally cleaned up and proper, but the time to appreciate was past. The ceremony was already ending and they leaned in for the kiss. All Quinn could see was Shuwen's hand still clutching the dark thing... and noticed that San-ying had something dark occupying his left hand. Fuck.

"Aww, see, we got to see it after all. Nothing bad happened either." Gojyo leaned on Quinn and smiled, but his smile faded when he saw how tense she was. How unwavering her stare was.

"Quinn, what are we missing here?" Goku asked.

"Shuwen, as a token of my love I imbue you with this, may this forever make us inseparable!"

"San-ying, as a token of my love I imbue you with this, may this forever make us inseparable!"

The couple smiled with tears in their eyes, and reached out with their right hands, pressing whatever they were holding over each other's hearts.

(NO, STOOOP!) Quinn was too late, the couple cried out in pain and crumpled to the ground, writhing and crying out. She watched helplessly as they tore at their chests, bits of fabric flying.

A bit of fabric floated down and landed as a feather.

Their screams elevated to screeches and then she could hear bones crunching. Falling back a step, Quinn watched in horror while Goku and Gojyo took protective stances in front of her, armed and ready.

The couple's bodies twisted and crumpled in on themselves. Reaching for each other in one last desperate attempt their fingers nearly touched before her right arm and his left shriveled and fell off. Their faces contorted to beaks as their forms grew larger. San-ying clawed out one of his eyes only to have the remaining one encompass the space of both. Shuwen's left arm broke and extended, fingers melting together forming three long claws, the skin of her arm stretched and sagged creating a wing. Quinn watched as some of her broken bones stabbed down through the sagging flesh creating a structure that would allow flight. As their size grew larger feathers covered their bodies, they busted the gazebo in their rapid growth.

People started screaming, and Quinn realized she was one of them.

Now standing before her, were two, very large one-eyed, one-winged demon birds.

(I just HAD to make it my business.) Quinn felt the tears well up at the sight of what two very nice kids had become.

Monsters.

Monsters... that looked pissed, and were staring right at them. What was left of Shuwen opened her jagged beak revealing razor sharp teeth jutting whichever way they desired. She let out an ear piercing screech which seemed to be the signal for fucking up someone's world .

And it looked like they picked her world.

123egyptian lullaby321

End of chapter ELEVEN!

Wha-cha! Please review!

Speaking of reviews, **special thanks to:**

**Aoi24, Blue Shatter, KittyPersona, and Shades Of Purple84!**

Of all the people *30 to be exact* that graciously read my new chapter, you four sweethearts were the only ones to review! Cookie for you and you and you and you!

As for the rest of you if you would like the honor of being thanked, you have to review first!

Much love ya'll, peace out!


End file.
